The Courage in the Scientist
by Ficalicious
Summary: Time rules us all. It takes, it gives, it controls. Rarely is there enough. Sometimes we are late. Sometimes early. Sometimes it is all about timing. Booth and Brennan just need to look at the same clock. M for later chapters. Angst warning.
1. Chapter 1

**The Courage in the Scientist and the Mercy in the Heartbroken Man**

**After 6 years she finally says it. She finally realises it. She finally knows what it is. But is she too late?**

**Set at the end of Season 6 Episode 9 The Doctor in the Photo. This goes from Booth and Bones' conversation and her declaration and carries on from there. Major angst! I don't own them, but I sure wish I did. Let me know what you think. I felt so emotional about this episode. I bawled like a baby. I am going to write more chapters - I know where I am going with this. But I'd like some feedback, let me know ideas etc. And besides, reviews do make me ever so happy! C'mon. It's Christmas :P **

Wide, glistening blue eyes locked onto chocolate brown. Booth swallowed. All of a sudden her statement made more sense. She wasn't talking about the case when she said she'd made a mistake. _Oh god! _

"I heard her, you know. Micah says that all we get are these dim static-y messages from the universe." She was telling him something, but she was telling him something else as well. Booth's head was spinning and she hadn't even really told him _anything _yet. _Just drive, _he thought.

"Who's this Micah guy?" Booth didn't think he knew of anyone in Bones' life called Micah. It irked him that she might have someone in her life that he didn't know about. And then he felt angry and stupid for feeling that way at all.

"The night watchman." Bones stated as if it were obvious. "He attends a lot of lectures." This, too, was said as though it held a lot of importance. And perhaps it did. But Booth was feeling like Mr Squiggle before all of the dots had been connected. He glanced at Bones, who looked more emotional than he had ever seen her.

"Anyway, the point is, she never gave him a chance." Temperance Brennan was obviously trying to get something off her chest. Something important. Something big.

"Micah?" Booth felt confused. How did the night watchman at the Jeffersonian have anything to do with their murder case?

Bones gave him a desperate look.

"No. No, the helicopter pilot. He offered himself to her, but she never gave him a chance." Her voice broke. "That was her regret." She paused, for once adopting social etiquette and allowing the information to settle in. She looked at Booth, her heart in her eyes.

Booth glanced at her and caught her expression. He swallowed hard and looked back at the road.

"I got the signal Booth." Her voice made him look back at her. Her eyes were huge, pleading, confused, hurting. "I don't want to have any regrets." Her voice was choked.

Booth swallowed again. His mind was a mess. His thoughts all over the place. What was she telling him? Was this what he had longed to hear for all those years? Was she _really _telling him this now?

"Um," his voice cracked. "I'm, I'm with someone, Bones." His eyes held his sympathy as he watched his words destroy her. But he had to do this. It was what was right. "And, uh, Hannah…she's not a consolation prize." He knew this was hurting her. The tears welling in her eyes told him as much. "I love her." He finished with determination, the words like knives.

Booth could feel his anger rise as Bones burst into deep sobs. His heart broke, watching her like that. He knew exactly how it felt, having been there a year earlier. But he was angry too. She'd had her chance to take everything he was offering back then. And she had told him she couldn't. And now, when he was settled with someone, _in love _with someone, she decides that she wants him. It wasn't fair.

Although she wasn't surprised by his response, a small part inside of Temperance Brennan had hoped that Booth would accept her into his loving arms. It was illogical, and she was surprised at herself for such thoughts. But she couldn't help it. Realising now what she had wanted all along, and knowing that she couldn't have it, her heart was shattering.

Sleep deprivation and the stress of the case were not helping her to think logically, or helping her to handle the situation as she normally would. But there was just one niggling thought rolling around in her head.

"You know the last thing I want to do is hurt you." Booth's gentle words cut into her muddled mind. She looked into his deep gaze, and could see the pity forming there. That upset her more than his rejection and a new wave of tears came forth. "But those are the facts." He was ruthless. His words cut her deep. All she wanted was to be alone, to compartmentalise this whole thing and never think on it again.

She steadied herself as best she could, although the tears would not stop.

"I understand." She tried to stop the tears, sniffing and taking a breath. "I missed my chance." More sobs took her over. Saying it out loud, that thought that had been haunting her, it broke her. "My whole world turned upside down. I can adjust."

Booth wasn't 100% sure what she meant by that but he wanted to give her something to hold onto. Some hope that she would survive what he knew was a devastating, life altering feeling. And Bones, being so emotionally sterile as she was, was unaccustomed to dealing with her feelings. He could see the pain taking her over.

"I did," he said quietly. He knew it wasn't much, but it was honest. He wasn't trying to rub his relationship with Hannah in her face, but he wanted Bones to see that she could survive this.

"Yes, you did." Her voice held some resentment, some anger. But she agreed with him. She was starting to get a small handle on her emotions. She didn't want Booth to see her like this. She did _not _want his pity.

"Do you want me to, uh, call someone to be with you?" His voice was unsteady. Temperance thought it was because he was uncomfortable with her show of emotion. In reality it was because Booth's heart was breaking and he was hating himself. And he was hating himself for hating himself.

"No. I'm fine. Alone." She swallowed her self pity. It was not logical. She was not an emotional person. She didn't believe in love. It was merely a chemical reaction. And she knew, logically, that what she was feeling right now was a chemical reaction triggering her brain's response. So why did she feel like she was dying?

"Thanks." She managed that quite civilly. She didn't blame Booth. But she was angry with herself. And she really wanted to be home, alone and away from Booth's pitying eyes. She needed to sort this out. And she needed this awful feeling to stop.

The normally short drive felt incredibly long. Too long. An eternity of long. Booth pulled up in front of Bones' apartment building. He didn't park, as he normally did. He didn't offer to take her up to her door, as he normally did. These were just more things that added to Brennan's pain. She was still stinging from his "associate" comment. They were drifting apart and not only was she losing her partner, her stalwart, her contact with humanity as he humorously put it, but she was also losing her best friend.

Opening the door of Booth's car she all but slid to the ground, her feet only just holding her. Her legs felt weak and she was exhausted suddenly and entirely. Her head ached. Suddenly everything felt fuzzy and askew. She could hear Booth say something behind her, from the car, but he could have been a million miles away for all she knew. She merely closed the door and made her way to her apartment in a haze.

Despite being wet and cold, Temperance couldn't face the shower. She slipped on her pyjamas and fell into her bed, desperate for some comfort. She pulled the doona up and around her, allowing it to cradle her in its warmth.

Her mind reeled, too many thoughts to process properly. Anger, pain, love, loss, confusion. So many emotions that she had spent so long blocking out and they were all washing over her at once. One minute she found herself understanding Booth's reaction. He _was _with Hannah. She was being selfish telling him this after she had turned him down 18 months ago. And she knew that it was out of the blue, and unfair of her to drop this on him, regardless. Booth had told her that he would have to move on. She'd agreed with him.

But that made her anger and confusion flare. Booth had said that he _knew _they were meant to be together. He _knew. _He loved her. He had said that she was the _one. _She knew, from their many conversations about love, that Booth considered the _one _to be the woman of his dreams, the one that he wanted to be with always. Did that mean that Hannah was the _one _now?

Her bitterness towards Hannah flared again. Temperance tried to scold herself. She was jealous of the woman for taking something she had turned down. It just wasn't logical. But neither was Booth saying that he loved her and wanted her and wanted to be with her in 40 or 50 years and then at the first sign of her resistance he gave up. He bombarded her with his emotions and desperation, _knowing _how badly she dealt with rapid change. And then he simply gave up. Did that mean that he hadn't really meant what he'd said? Or was she just so convincing in her rejections of him that he had simply seen no chance of ever succeeding?

Temperance could feel the tears still welling and pooling down her cheeks. She buried her face in her pillow and tried to turn off her brain. She was not accustomed to not being able to think through a situation. And the person she normally turned to in these situations was the one person she could no longer turn to. She sobbed her frustration into the pillow and cried for the loss of her partner and her friend.

….

Booth didn't drive home. He drove in angry circles around the city. His hands clenched the wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His foot was heavy on the accelerator. His shoulders were tense. In fact, every muscle in his body was tense. He couldn't control his emotions, despite how calm he'd been in front of Bones earlier.

There was a sharp pain in his chest, right around the area of his heart. He wasn't sure if it was a serious medical emergency, or just that section of his heart that he'd sectioned off for Bones that was breaking.

He knew that he should get home. Hannah would be wondering where he was. But he couldn't calm down. He didn't know what was happening. Bones hadn't been herself throughout the whole case. She'd been emotional, illogical, irrational, impractical and a whole lot of other non-Bones things. He'd been worried. Hannah had said that she thought something was up. He wished he'd listened. But he'd been too wrapped up in Hannah. He hadn't noticed that his partner had been losing herself.

A pang of guilt struck him at that. He had been neglecting Bones. He hadn't been dragging her out of the Jeffersonian nearly as much. And their late night dinners, beers, chats, movies, drives, hang outs, all of them, had ended. He'd been spending that time with Hannah. And he hadn't even noticed that he'd done it. It had felt natural. He couldn't help the frustration he felt. Anger that he should feel bad for spending time with his girlfriend, and anger that he had hurt Bones.

Maybe all of this had been because Bones had thought their partnership was suffering. Booth held the thought hopefully. But he knew it was an empty lie he was telling himself to feel better. He'd seen Bones' face. She was telling him her real feelings. She had cried. She had _cried! _Booth knew that what she'd been telling him was true.

But he was with _Hannah. _He was in a relationship with _Hannah. _He was living with _Hannah. _He growled in frustration, running a red light in his anger. His mind was going in circles and it was driving him mad. He wanted to go home, crawl into bed and sleep it off. Maybe tomorrow it would have all sorted itself out.

But he couldn't get Bones' face out of his mind. As he went to take the exit for his place, Booth's heart jumped in his chest. What if she hurt herself? What if something had happened? He hadn't walked her up to her apartment. He hadn't stayed with her to make sure she was alright. He should have insisted that someone come to be with her. Angela, or Cam, or someone. He shouldn't have left her alone.

His heart pounded as he illegally u turned and sped back towards Bones' apartment. Despite his confusion, anger and frustration, Booth wanted to know that she was ok. He couldn't let anything happen to her, no matter what was going on between them.

…**.**

Temperance Brennan, for all accounts and purposes was dead to the world. The insistent pounding on her door did not permeate her sleeping brain. It didn't make its way past the haze of dreams that were disturbing her slumber. The urgent, worried voice calling out her name, calling for her to open the door, did not reach her. The sound of the spare key in the lock, the door flinging open and then closed, the sound of hurried footsteps in the hall did not rouse her.

Booth's heart stopped and leapt into his throat when he saw her lying there, on her back, pale and not moving. For a full 30 seconds he stood frozen, not knowing what to do. His mind was processing nothing other than the fact that he was too late, she was dead. His eyes welled, but the tears did not fall.

And then realisation kicked in. She was breathing, there was no sign of pills or anything that may have harmed her. Still panicked, he rushed to the bed and roughly grabbed her shoulders. Shaking her, he called her name.

"Bones!" Her skin was warm against his hands. This gave him some relief.

"Bones!" She wouldn't wake. Not even a flutter of an eyelid.

"Temperance!" His voice cracked on her name. Slowly she began to rouse, her eyes cracking open. She pulled back as she saw Booth holding her.

"Booth?" Her voice was croaky with sleep. Her brain felt lethargic, having been pulled from deep sleep. She tried to comprehend that it was her partner, the man that had just rejected her, half sprawled on her bed, shaking her from slumber. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." His voice was honest and Brennan could see the truth in his eyes. She felt a wash of relief as she realised that she still existed to him, in some small way at least. She brushed her hand over her eyes, trying to clear them. Her brain was still percolating on his admission.

"I'm fine." She managed. Seeing him here, it brought back a wave of emotion and she felt herself threatening to burst into tears again. She didn't want that. Stealing her courage she brought her eyes to his. "I'm fine." She said with more conviction. "I'm not her. I am not suicidal." She was referring, of course, to their latest victim.

"We need to talk about this, Bones." Booth said, slowly. He was looking at her intently. His thoughts had merged into one single thing. Make sure Bones was ok. Everything else had gone out the window. It felt familiar, but vague at the same time. It had been too long since he had felt this way, or any way, about his partner. Guilt seized him once more.

"It's the middle of the night. And I think we said all there was to be said." Finding her strength after such an unusual show of emotion, Brennan steadied her voice and went for the best option. Avoidance.

"No. We didn't." Booth's voice rose. "We are having this out right here and now, Temperance." He moved to sit back. Brennan, not having any strength in her, merely lay on her side. She watched Booth shuffle until he was sitting up against the headboard. What could she possibly say? Hadn't she said it already?

"Booth…" she started. She really wasn't up to this.

"Do you realise how unfair what you did was?" Booth asked sharply, surprising her. She had expected more pity, more gentle words of understanding. Not this harsh accusal.

"What?"

"I finally manage to move on and fall in love with someone and you drop this on me. Don't you get it? It took me all this time to _get over you _and then you do this. It isn't fair. I'm the bad guy because I moved on? How is that right? I told you that I was all in. I wanted us to try to have something amazing. And you didn't want me. _You turned me down. _That was what you wanted. I respected you. I stepped back because that was what _you wanted! _I gave you space, because that was what _you wanted. _I still worked with you, even though it nearly killed me, because that was what _you wanted. _I moved on because that was what _you wanted!" _His voice was louder, more insistent. Brennan didn't know how to respond so she stayed silent, allowing Booth to vent his anger.

"What about what I wanted, Temperance? What about that? Did you ever, once, even consider what I might want? Did it ever occur to you that you were killing me? That I was dying from how much it hurt? I loved you for so long and you just told me that you _couldn't. _You didn't even want to _try. _And yet, I'm still the bad guy." Booth hit his head back on the headboard. His eyes were pressed closed and Brennan could see the moisture gathering on his lids.

"I love Hannah." He said softly. Then louder. "I love Hannah."

"Yes, you do." Bones finally spoke, her voice calm, clinical. "And you are right. It was unfair of me to proposition you, knowing that you are with Hannah." She spoke with finality. Booth cracked open his eyes and gave her such an angry look that Bones actually recoiled as though slapped.

"Don't you _dare _agree with me, Bones." He hissed. "Don't you dare try and compartmentalise this and make out like you didn't say what you did. Don't you _dare! _I couldn't take it."

"I am merely agreeing that you are correct. It was wrong of me. I apologise." She tried to hide her emotions. She wanted Booth to go back to Hannah. This had to end. They were getting into a never ending circle if they kept down this path. And they weren't going to be the only ones hurt by it.

"But you _did _say it," Booth spoke. He seemed to be trying to make sense of it all. An overwhelming task. "And you _meant_ it." His eyes widened, realisation setting in. "You meant it, didn't you?" He looked at her. Bones noticed the hope that was hiding in his eyes, along with the confusion and angst.

She nodded gently.

"Yes." Saying that, having that out in the open, Bones felt exhaustion pulling at her again. She wanted nothing more than to go to sleep.

Booth lay there in silence. He was processing what had just happened. Now that Bones had confirmed it he didn't know what to do. He was elated that she had finally admitted to loving him. And he was horrified with himself because it felt a lot like cheating. And he didn't cheat. He was with Hannah. And he loved Hannah. He wasn't with Hannah because he couldn't have Bones. Was he?

Booth shook his head vehemently to himself. No. He knew that he wasn't with Hannah as a replacement. He had fallen in love with her. Yes it had been rapid. But it was true. He knew it was true. And he knew that Hannah loved him. He was not going to hurt her. It wouldn't be fair.

Realising that Bones had drifted off to sleep beside him he gazed at his partner. He couldn't believe how little he had seen of her lately. How had he allowed himself to become so consumed and distant? He had to admit that she was beautiful. He had always known that. Even from their very first case together he had known that.

Shaking his head he sighed, his brain fighting with his eyes to stay awake. He needed to wake Bones up and finish having this out. He couldn't leave things up in the air like this. It was almost as though he needed her to revoke her words, to make life go back to how it had been. With her declaration out in the open like this it was like the world had been turned upside down and he couldn't see anything the way it was supposed to be.

Sleep won out its battle with his mind and Booth drifted, his head lulling back against the hard wood of the headboard. Beside him his partner slept fretfully. There was only a few centimetres between them, but it might as well have been the Grand Canyon. All of the emotions, thoughts, questions, and troubles settled in that gap, waiting, patiently, until they awoke.

**So much angst! Heartbreaking, painful, devastating angst. It hurts so much to write it. But I HAVE to. I need to challenge myself. And it cant all be hunky dory, otherwise where's the fun? Let me know what you think. PLEASE. I always feel really iffy about my Bones fics. Anything else I write I have no prob with, but Bones always stumps me and it never feels good enough!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Courage in the Scientist and the Mercy in the Heartbroken Man**

**Booth and Brennan have had a conversation, but they didn't finish it. But Booth has other responsibilities, Brennan has the lab, and they both have this huge issue between them. What is going to happen? Can they sort things out?**

**I don't own them. Its sad, but true. If I did I would make us all much happier fans. Please read and review! It makes my day, and definitely makes me more inclined to update!**

Booth startled awake to the ringing of his phone. He was momentarily confused as to where he was. As the dim light from outside the window helped his eyes adjust, Booth remembered that he was at Brennan's apartment, in her bed. He jerked with surprise. His phone continued to ring and he quickly pulled it from his pocket.

A glance at Bones told him she was still sleeping. He eased himself from the bed, answering the phone as he quietly left the room.

"Hannah, hi." He said softly, moving to the kitchen and perching on a stool.

"Where are you?" Hannah asked, her voice concerned. Booth cringed, realising how worried she must have been. It was after 2 in the morning. She must have been sitting up, waiting for him to come home. He felt like a cad.

"I'm with Bones." His voice tightened on her name. He still felt confused. He had no idea how the situation was going to rectify itself. He didn't even know if come morning he was going to have a partner. But his main concern right that second was alleviating Hannah's concern.

"Is Temperance ok? Did you solve the case?" Booth smiled at Hannah's good natured concern. He felt lucky to have such an understanding girlfriend.

"She's alright." He hedged, not wanting to go into too many details about Bones' confession. "I'm at her place now. Sorry I didn't call." Booth had always felt that honesty was necessary. He was not about to start lying to Hannah, no matter how difficult the truth was.

"Are you sure? She was really messed up over this one. Did something happen?" Hannah could sense Booth's unease. She knew that he and Brennan had history. But she also knew that it was _history. _Booth had told her everything. That was the kind of guy he was. And she'd seen that he'd moved on. But she also knew what it was like to be around a person you loved everyday. And how hard that could be. She wondered what had happened that would cause Booth to be at Brennan's apartment at 2 in the morning.

"I'm sure. Just a bit of over relating, I think. But I'm headed home now. I'll be there shortly." Booth tried not to feel bad for his torn feelings. He was doing the right thing. He had to go home to Hannah. That was where he belonged. He had checked to see that Bones was alright, and she was, so he could go now. There was nothing more they could do tonight.

"Ok. Well, tell Temperance I hope she is ok." Booth smiled at the caring in Hannah's voice. He also knew that he would not be passing on _that _message to Bones. He didn't think the sentiment would be warmly received.

"I'll be there soon," he promised. "I love you." The words felt harder to say than they normally did and he hated it. Damn Bones for throwing his whole world upside down again.

"You too," Hannah replied before hanging up the phone. Booth sighed, putting his phone away. He still didn't feel ready to leave Bones. He felt they had a lot to still talk about, and he was still concerned for her wellbeing. But he wanted to go home to bed and sleep it all off. And he wanted to see Hannah.

Deciding that there was no point in pursuing it now, Booth wrote Bones a note, leaving it on her bench for her to find the next day. Quietly going back into her room he peaked to make sure she was still sleeping and alright, before heading out. He locked the door securely and popped her key in his pocket. It felt like a lead weight, sitting there with his lucky poker chip. Her key. That she had given him. Years ago. Free access to her home. Her life. He sighed, exhausted.

Getting into his car, Booth ran his hands through his hair. His eyes felt heavy and he knew it was pretty risky for him to be driving in this state. But he wanted to get home. He needed to put some space between himself and Bones and their big issue.

Pulling away from the curb, he headed back to Hannah.

…**.**

Temperance opened her eyes as she heard her front door close and lock. She'd woken when Booth's phone had gone off, but had decided to stay still and feign sleep. Booth hadn't noticed. She'd heard his discussion with Hannah. Knew that they were talking about her. And she would be lying if she said that her heart hadn't felt crushed when she heard Booth say "I love you" as he hung up.

She'd been surprised, and elated, to wake and find Booth still in her bed. She felt that his nearness meant something. An acceptance, or a forgiveness or something. The fact that he'd come to check on her and _stayed. _She'd hoped that maybe he wasn't as angry as he'd appeared. But his conversation with Hannah shattered those illusions. She realised with a harsh finality that Booth _was _with Hannah. He _was _in love with her. And he _was _going home to be with her.

Fighting back another wave of emotion, Brennan forced her eyes shut and tried to drift back into the fretful slumber she'd been having.

…**.**

The sun was glaring through the window when Temperance Brennan awoke. Feeling uncharacteristically emotional, she found herself loathing that it was such a beautiful day when she felt so awful inside. She wanted to bury herself in the bedding and sleep all day.

But she had work. And she had to live. And she knew that if she didn't show up, Angela would be on the phone quick as a flash. Brennan smiled, glad that she _did _have someone to care where she was and what she was doing.

She also knew that, logically, it was pointless to dwell on things she couldn't change. She drew a deep breath, resolving to go to the swimming pool and do laps, burning off some of her anxiety. She always found that exercise, and the cool water helped her to think and relax. That would be the perfect thing to do to make herself feel better.

Pushing back the covers, she climbed out of bed. Brennan was shocked to discover that her muscles ached as though she had run a marathon. She'd been tensed in her sleep and hadn't realised it. She shook her head, frustrated with herself for getting so invested in her emotions.

A quick shower later and she was dressed and ready to head to work. Moving through the kitchen to grab some breakfast, Brennan saw the note on the bench. She paused to read it, her heart in her throat.

_Temperance,_

_We are going to finish what we were talking about. I know that you want to lock it all away somewhere in your brain, but I'm not going to let you. We have to get this out in the open._

_Despite what you might think, and I know I've been distant lately, but I _do _care about you. I care if you are alive. Don't do anything stupid._

_I will see you tonight._

_Booth_

Her blue eyes took in his scrawled handwriting. She could tell that his hand had been shaking when he'd written the note. She wondered what he had meant by telling her not to do anything stupid. What did he think she was going to do? She'd already informed him that she was not suicidal. But she did feel warm at his admission of caring for her.

Mentally shaking herself, Brennan tried to remember that she wasn't 15 and lovesick. This was Booth. They were grown adults. She could handle this in a logical, mature fashion. She would _not _pine over the man who did not want her. It simply wasn't her way.

She folded the note and slipped it between some papers. Oddly, she didn't want to throw it away just yet. Having Booth's masculine script seemed to reassure her that her partner knew she was alive.

Grabbing up her bag and her coat and locking the door behind her, Bones left for the lab. She was bolstered with a new determination to focus on her work and _not _let her emotions guide her.

…**.**

The lab was quiet. Hodgins was bent over his microscope when he heard the doors swish open and the sound of a security card being swiped on the platform monitor. A quick glance up confirmed that it was Dr Brennan. He tried to hide his shocked expression as he took in her exhausted appearance.

"Dr B, everything alright?" He asked, concerned. Brennan turned to him, startled, not having realised that anyone was in the lab yet.

"I'm fine, Dr Hodgins." She said in her usual curt fashion. Jack Hodgins quirked a brow. Something was up. He watched as Brennan made her way across the platform. She stopped to assess the new set of ancient remains that had been delivered that morning, before she made her way up the stairs to her office. She shut the door behind her.

Yes, something was _definitely _up. Hodgins decided that he would have to talk with Ange about this when she got in. Despite being married and working at the same place, morning sickness tended to make Angela come in later than Hodgins. But she would definitely want to hear about this.

Picking up the sample tray that he had been inspecting, Jack followed the path that Brennan had just taken, heading up to her office. He rapped at the door lightly before opening it and entering. He was startled to see Dr Brennan at her desk with her head in her hands. She jumped as the door squeaked closed and turned her tired eyes on Jack.

"Dr Brennan, maybe you should take the day off. You don't look too good." Jack's voice was gentle. He knew that Brennan didn't appreciate other people assessing her wellbeing, but he really was concerned. She looked like she hadn't slept all night. And there was a strange melancholy hanging around her that he couldn't decipher.

"What are the details of the new remains?" She asked, slipping immediately into business mode. Jack had to grant her that. She was a master at compartmentalising and avoidance. He mentally shrugged, bringing over the specimens for Brennan to look at.

"Native American Indian. Found buried in a shallow grave in Fountainhead Regional Park. Cause of death is unknown. There were several smaller bones found in the grave sight. And a few artefacts. Dr Saroyan has asked that you identify the remains, along with cause of death. The local museum wants to display them."

Brennan nodded. She looked over the file that had been placed on her desk before looking at Hodgins expectantly. He took a second to realise that she wanted to know his findings on the soil.

"The soil spec showed a variety of minerals and plant matter common to the area. There were traces of animal skin. Probably deer hide. Rate of decomposition suggests that the remains have been buried in the one area for approximately 300 years."

"Very good, Dr Hodgins." Brennan nodded, glancing over Hodgins' findings. "I shall examine the remains now."

Hodgins, still puzzled by her curious mood, watched Dr Brennan move to the platform and go about her examination as if nothing were wrong. But he could sense that she was trying a little too hard. And her mind didn't seem to be wholly on the remains. Usually something like this would excite the good doctor and she would be thrilled to be working on ancient remains rather than those of a murder victim. But she seemed distracted.

…

Dr Brennan was still undertaking her examination when people started arriving to the lab. Cam came onto the platform, joining Dr Brennan. Angela made her way in, looking slightly dishevelled and windswept. But she was positively glowing with her pregnancy. Soon the lab was abuzz with hubbub and Jack Hodgins quickly forgot his previous concerns about Brennan.

Later in the day Angela managed to catch Brennan. She took in her friend with a knowing, concerned gaze.

"What's happened?" She asked, her hand settling on Temperance's arm. Bones eyed her friend wearily. She didn't want to go over it now. She hadn't sorted it out with herself, let alone Booth. She wasn't ready for Angela's well meaning but often pushy advice.

"Nothing, Angela." Bones replied, cautiously. "I'm just tired."

Angela nodded, accepting her friend's response for once. Brennan did look exhausted. Of course, Angela knew that that wasn't the real reason for Brennan's haggard look, but she could tell that her friend didn't want to discuss it.

"Ok, sweetie. But if you want to talk, let me know." She turned to go, then realising it was almost lunch time she swung back around. "Are you and Booth doing lunch?" She asked. The question was light, casual. Something she had asked a thousand times before. She didn't realise that it stole the breath right out of Brennan's lungs and made her feel like she'd been sucker punched.

Fighting the urge to bend over and cradle her aching middle, Brennan set her features determinedly.

"No, we aren't." She said as casually as she could muster.

"You guys haven't been hanging out much lately." Angela said, wisely. She watched Brennan's expressions with interest. "You used to go to lunch everyday."

"He's been busy." Came the short reply. Angela's eyebrow raised knowingly. She was starting to glean an idea of what was going on here.

"I guess Hannah has been keeping him busy." She suggested, still watching Brennan with interest. Bones gave Angela a sharp look.

"I have no idea as to what Booth's lunch time plans are. If you are interested in dining with him I suggest you call him and organise it. I have my own plans." Brennan's voice was cold, detached. She gave Angela one last look before turning on her heel and going back to the remains. Angela watched her go.

She felt stung that her best friend had been so cold, but she was more certain now than ever that something was going on. And Brennan had unknowingly admitted that it had something to do with Booth. Angela wanted to call the detective up right away and give him a piece of her mind. But she was aware that she didn't know the whole story, and as was often the case, Brennan and Booth did not appreciate her meddling with their private lives.

With a sigh and a frown, Angela determined that she was going to keep a close eye on her friend. She didn't like the sadness that was hanging over her like a cloud. And she didn't like the close, clipped tone that Brennan was using with people. She was pushing everyone away; something she did when she had been hurt and was trying to protect herself. It was a classic defence mechanism and one that Angela was all too familiar with.

Something had definitely happened.

…

The cool water felt heavenly against her skin. Brennan dived under and swam the length of the pool, relishing the feel of tension in her arms as they stroked through the clear water.

It had been a day that she was looking forward to putting behind her. She was ready to forget everything from the last 24 hours and move on. She felt guilty for being angry with Angela. She knew her friend was merely trying to help, but she needed to do some processing of her own first.

The tension in her muscles had been growing all day, along with a persistent headache that wouldn't subside. Finally being home and in the pool was starting to help her unwind. She needed this. She needed to exhaust herself so that she could sleep and heal.

Expertly turning against the wall she headed back for another lap. Her arms cut clean strokes through the shimmering water. Her legs kicked powerfully. On every second stroke her head turned and breathed before dipping back into the water.

She swam blindly, her eyes closed against the chlorine. She liked it like this anyway. If felt invigorating. Not knowing where she was going. As she had the pool to herself it didn't matter if she swerved across lanes. But somehow, whether by practice or innate ability, she did not veer from her lane.

It was because of this, and the soft splashes of water, that she did not notice the tall, dark man that entered the pool room. He looked out of place in his grey suit and red tie as he leant against the wall, hands in her pockets, watching her.

Booth's eyes were wide as he took in Bones' sleek curves in her black bathing suit. He couldn't lie, even to himself, and say that he wasn't aroused to watch her cut through the water with ease. Her strokes were delicate, deliberate, powerful. He had never seen her swimming before.

His day had been a nightmare. He couldn't focus. He was tired. He'd been fighting with himself all day whether to go to the lab to see Bones, to call her to go to lunch, to not have anything to do with her. And he'd been half expecting her to call him. Say something about him disappearing last night. About his note.

But none of that had happened.

Hannah had been relieved to see him the night before. He still felt guilty for worrying her. And he'd felt bad for rejecting her advances in bed. He'd been too tired, and confused, and angry and concerned. Even if he'd been in the mood, he didn't think he'd have been able to keep it up. His mind was too much of a mess.

So he'd spent his day in a tense state, waiting for evening to fall and work to finish so that he could go and see Bones. He'd been planning what he was going to say all day. But that had gone out of his head the second he'd seen her in the pool. He had _not _been expecting to see her like that.

Deciding to make his presence known he moved to the edge of the pool and crouched down. As Bones approached, her head down, he reached into the water and splashed his hand, trying to gain her attention. All he succeeded in doing was whacking her in the head.

Bones stopped short and gave a startled gasp, having not realised she was being watched. She choked on the pool water as she jerked backwards and flailed around for a moment, trying to regain her bearings. Booth stood, readying himself to jump in and save her. He hadn't meant to _drown _her.

"You alright, Bones?" He asked, concerned. Finally she managed to cough up the water and eyed him. He could make out anger, along with confusion. He'd give her that. He wouldn't like someone sneaking up on him in the pool. "Sorry," he apologised, his hands out.

"What are you doing in here?" Bones asked, covering her surprise with indifference. She hadn't expected Booth to walk in on her while she was in her bathing suit. To be honest, she'd forgotten that he'd said he was coming round. She didn't know if she was ready for this.

"Didn't you get my note?" Booth asked, surprised.

"I did." Bones tried to soften her voice. She wasn't being fair. She was just trying to build her walls back up so that every time she saw Booth she didn't burst into tears. Or feel like she was dying. Or being crushed slowly and painfully.

"Oh, well I guess then you know why I'm here." Booth crouched back down on the edge of the pool. His eyes were wide, and Bones couldn't help but feel a little self conscious under his careful scrutiny.

"Yes, I suppose I do." She swam to the ladder and pulled her self out of the pool. Dripping, she reached for her towel but was intercepted by Booth. He handed her the white towel and watched as she wrapped it around herself firmly.

Realising he was staring, Booth mentally slapped himself, feeling another wave of guilt for ogling someone other than his girlfriend and averted his eyes.

"I guess we should go up to my apartment." Bones suggested. Booth nodded dumbly. Now that he was here, in front of her, all of his words had disappeared. He didn't know how he was going to have this conversation. And he didn't know how he was going to deal with her reactions. He'd been crushed the night before, watching her cry. Could he face that again?

Brennan moved towards a door on the far side of the pool room. It wasn't the one that Booth had entered from and he wondered if it was a direct way up to her apartment. He bumped into her as she paused to open the door and Brennan turned to him in shock.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Following you. Why?" Booth's hands dug into his pockets. He didn't know what she was playing at. But he was starting to feel awkward.

"You cant follow me into the ladies dressing room." Brennan admonished. Booth felt his cheeks go red as he noticed the sign on the door. He stepped back, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Bones. I didn't realise. I'll wait out here." He took several steps away, allowing Brennan to open the door. She looked back at him and nodded.

"I wont be long." She spoke, before disappearing into the dressing room. Booth perched himself on one of the banana lounges circling the pool. He hoped she wouldn't be long. And he hoped she didn't try to escape out of some back door.

He was also desperately trying to omit the image of Bones in her sleek black swimsuit from his brain. And to get rid of the completely inappropriate thoughts of her stripping and climbing into the shower.

He hadn't had thoughts like these since before he'd gone to Afghanistan. He was completely amazed that her admission the night before had wreaked such havoc on his mind. He was going to be in deep trouble if they didn't sort this out soon.

**Ok, ok. I know. They didn't have the conversation. But I'm squeezing this chapter in before I go to work, so I didn't have enough time to add it. I will try and write another bit tonight, but will see how I go. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are the most welcome thing on the world and definitely make me infinitely happy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Courage in the Scientist and the Mercy in the Heartbroken Man Chapter 3**

**We left off with Brennan and Booth about to have THE conversation. Here is THE conversation. I feel like I keep apologising for the delays to my updates so I'm not going to do it again. Busy time of year and all. I just finished one of my True Blood chapter stories (Of Telepath and Vampire Born, if you are interested) so that's one off the list. Now I just have this one and another True Blood running. Also, I don't know if this will upload as the site appears to have cracked a major new year wobbly. Hopefully it will post. As always I long for your reviews. Please fill me with words and feedback. It really, really does help with the writing. Oh, and don't forget. They aren't mine. Not a single one. Nothing. Nada. **

Awkward hardly began to describe the situation. The living room of Temperance Brennan's apartment was growing smaller by the second. The air was palpable, thick, almost visible. Despite the relatively moderate temperature it felt hot. Both the FBI agent and the forensic anthropologist were sticky with it. Their clothes seemed ill fitted. It was impossible to get comfortable. It was impossible to know what to say. Unspoken words hung heavy in the air. The things that hadn't been said, but needed to be said, were like heavy weights smothering their owners.

Booth sat on the armchair, his legs crossed, his arms crossed and his body tensed in on itself. He exuded the very air of someone who was protecting himself from something. Only, Temperance knew that it wasn't a physical attack that Booth expected. It was an emotional one. She knew how he felt. She too had spent most of the day at war with her emotions. But she had had time to gather herself. She knew what needed to be done. And she resolved not to allow her emotions and feelings to get the better of her again.

Booth watched Bones as she tied her hair. She seemed so at ease, despite the awkwardness of the situation. She had dried and changed but her hair was still damp. Booth could smell the chlorine on her. For some reason it made him feel light headed. He wanted to take her hair in his hands and hold it to his nose. It was an odd sensation and one that he pushed deep down, frowning at his thoughts.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Brennan asked, causing Booth's eyes to shoot to her face. She had risen without him realising it.

"Sure." Booth's voice felt thick. Heavy. He wasn't sure how he was going to form his words. Brennan moved to the kitchen, her yoga pants clinging to her long legs. Booth tore his eyes away from them. This was getting out of control.

"Beer?" She was at the fridge now.

"Anything stronger?" Booth wasn't sure that alcohol was the best option in this scenario, but he needed some liquid courage. Bones' casual ease was undoing him. It was lulling him into a false sense of security. It felt too much like how they used to be. Before he'd said he loved her. Before she said she loved him. And he had to remember that it wasn't before. It was after. This was them riding the wake of the big storm they'd created.

"I have whiskey." Bones pulled down two glasses and some ice. Pouring out generous amounts in each glass she took them in hand and brought the bottle with her to the couch. She passed the glass to Booth and sat down again. Booth nursed his drink for a moment before gulping it down in one swallow. Bones raised her eyebrows in surprise. Booth managed a chagrined smile before reaching for the bottle and pouring himself another glass. Bones followed suit, downing her drink and holding the glass out to Booth for filling. It seemed appropriate that they would share a drink before going to battle.

"Bones, I'm not really sure where to start." Booth's mind struggled to find purchase on a good way to approach this. He'd been rehearsing what he was going to say all day but everything he'd planned on saying had vacated his brain. He looked down at his drink, focusing on the ice floating there.

It was Bones who spoke first.

"It isn't an issue anymore." She said calmly. Booth glanced at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What I said last night. It is not longer an issue. I have dealt with my feelings. I understand now that what I said was ill timed, inappropriate and uncalled for. I apologise for the inconvenience I have caused you."

Booth stared at her in disbelief. Was she really saying this?

"I hope that we can still be partners. I understand that this is asking a lot. But perhaps we could still work together, if it is not too uncomfortable for you. I am willing to accept your reasoning if you disagree." Bones finished her speech and looked into Booth's eyes, awaiting a reply. Booth was speechless. What could he say? Hadn't they discussed the night before that she couldn't take back what she'd said? Hadn't they agreed to that? But here she was; taking it back. And giving him the easy out. Bones was offering him the chance to ignore that it had ever happened. She was offering him the opportunity to continue on with his relationship with Hannah happily, _and _to keep his partner as his partner. Wasn't that what he had wanted?

So why did it irk him so much that this was the path Bones had decided to take? Why was there an ill feeling in his gut? Booth knew plain and well why. Because it was a lie. And because he didn't want her to take it back. There was a small part of him that was still in love with her. And there was a small part of him that held on to the hope that she might love him back. But he also knew, logically, that they couldn't bury this. They'd crossed too many lines, gone too far from being partners. He knew that he would never be able to pretend this never happened and keep working with her. It would kill him. It would destroy their partnership. And he _knew _it would kill Bones.

For all of her compartmentalisation and logic she felt things more deeply than anyone he knew. And like Cam had once told him - she would die of loneliness before ever letting anyone close to her again.

Booth sighed, taking another sip of his drink.

"Don't say that, Temperance." He said softly. He looked up and caught her eye. She was sitting all prim and proper and calm. It was all a show. Behind her cerulean eyes he could see she was shaking with the force it took to appear so composed.

"Booth, it is pointless for us to cover the same ground constantly. You told me once that the 'definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome'. This is one of those moments. Please accept what I've said." Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Booth wanted to back down. He felt it tearing at him. Forcing him to shut his mouth. But he had to do the right thing.

"No, Temperance. Not this time. I cant let this go."

"What do you want from me, Booth?" A large tear fell down her cheek. She gazed at him helplessly. She didn't know what he wanted her to say. To do. She didn't know how to make this better.

"I don't know!" Booth's voice raised slightly, displaying his own uncertainty. "I don't know, Bones. I just know that I don't want to act like this didn't happen." He sat back, frustrated. His brown eyes were locked to Temperance's blue ones. They stared at each other, at an impasse. Neither was sure what to do or say. It was Bones who once again broke the silence.

"You are suggesting that we acknowledge that I said that I loved you. That I _love _you. And that you are with Hannah." She was tentative, processing what she was saying as she said it. Booth nodded slowly, agreeing.

"You cant deny yourself your feelings, Bones. It wasn't fair of me to ask you to." He gave her an apologetic smile. "You feel what you feel. I know how it is." He managed an almost casual shrug.

"And you cannot help what you feel for Hannah. I was wrong to assume that I could simply tell you I love you and everything would work out as a happily ever after. I shouldn't have been naïve."

"Bones," Booth gave her a loving smile. "You cant control what you feel, no matter how hard you try. We should know this by now. You'd think we'd learn, wouldn't you."

"Do you think that we can still be partners? I know that we were after your proclamation of love, but you also followed that with an admission that you were going to move on. While that is perfectly understandable and fair, I can make no such promises. I am not used to these sorts of feelings, Booth. I don't know that I can just move on to someone else. I do not wish to use someone so that we can work together still."

"I wouldn't expect you to. You have to deal with all your feelings in your own time. I wouldn't make you be with someone just so I felt better. But Bones, you gotta remember. I'm with Hannah. Nothing's gonna change that. Ok? And yeah, we can still be partners. I couldn't keep doing this job without you." He smiled at her, feeling some of the air clear. Bones looked back at him with huge eyes.

"Do you mean that?" She asked, her voice cracking. She had wondered if maybe he had wanted to move on from her. Maybe their partnership hadn't been as great as she'd thought it was.

"Of course I mean it. I wouldn't have said it otherwise. Bones, you are the part of the reason I can get up every morning and face my job. Do you know how many times I've wanted to leave the FBI? Wanted to escape all the murder and death and hatred in this world? And every time you have pulled me back from that edge. You've shown me that we do make a difference. God Bones, you really don't know how much our partnership means to me, do you?" He looked at her in astonishment. This woman never ceased to amaze him. Never. She was so smart, but sometimes she was completely clueless about the things that really mattered.

"Why do you think I went to Iraq? You were leaving. I couldn't face it without you."

"Angela says that I push the world away so much that I don't notice the things that count. I believe it is a fault of mine."

"Well we count. Trust me, ok?"

"Ok." She smiled then, her eyes shining behind her tears. Booth felt a great weight lift off his chest. Things might just be ok. They were silent again. This time it wasn't uncomfortable. Instead, both were churning over what had been said. What had been achieved. Perhaps they really could work through this and turn out the better.

"What made you say it?" Booth asked suddenly. The thought had been bugging him. Wondering what it was that had spurred Brennan to confess her love to him at that moment. It seemed strange. They'd hardly been working together, hardly seen each other. What made her confession come forth so suddenly?

"Say what?"

"That you love me." He took a sip of his whiskey to cover the shake to his voice, to hide the shaking in his hands.

"I became too emotionally involved with the case. I found too many connections between myself and the victim. It wasn't logical." She was retreating into her clinical tone. Booth reached out and rested his hand on hers.

"Love isn't logic, Bones. Its hearts. And its crazy."

"I think I might agree with you just this once." She gave him a small smile. "I think I was afraid of losing you. You have been busy lately. And when you introduced me as you _associate,_" she spat the word, her face showing her displeasure. "I suppose I thought that you no longer valued our partnership. It made me realise how much I missed being with you. And how much I enjoyed our closeness. It appears that is true that one does not realise what it is they have until they no longer have it."

Booth was rocked by her confession. Hearing her say it made him realise that it was true. He _had _been wrapped up in his own little world. While he was aware that he wasn't spending time with Bones anymore, he hadn't thought much about it. He'd considered it a natural progression. And because she so rarely spoke about things on a personal level he'd assumed that it hadn't bothered her. But now he realised that he had neglected their partnership. He'd neglected her.

Cam was right on so many levels when she'd told him he'd destroy Brennan. He'd forced her to make connections, forced her to face emotions and feelings and make friends. He'd tied her to the world. He'd shown her about love and about relying on other people. He'd gotten her to trust him and rely on him even when she didn't want to. And then he'd upped and left her. He realised that he should have never done that. He had a responsibility to her. He'd opened her up and left her raw to the world and then abandoned her to the vultures.

Well he was going to make amends for it now.

"Can we start again, Temperance?" He asked with all sincerity. She looked at him, confused.

"I thought that you didn't want to forget everything that has happened and been said."

"I know, and I don't. What I mean is - can we fix our partnership? You're right. I've been too distracted lately. I'm with Hannah. Yes. But you're my partner and my friend. I shouldn't get so wrapped up in my own life."

"You want us to work on our partnership?"

"Yeah. I want us to start doing those things we used to do. Lunch. Drinks after a case. And I promise to _never _call you my _associate _again. I don't know what I was thinking."

Brennan thought about his offer. She knew that he was giving the best he could. And she would be a fool not to accept it. Despite her hurting heart, she didn't want to lose Booth. She would have him as a friend and partner, even if she couldn't have him as anything else. And those were two things she cherished him as, anyway. She nodded.

"I will try to remain professional. And I wont mention what I said again. It would be unfair of me to bring it up. You didn't after your profession and I think it is only right that I do the same." She steeled herself, sitting up straighter.

"I wont bring Hannah to work anymore, ok?" Booth blurted quickly. The thought had only just occurred to him and he mentally slapped himself for not noticing earlier. The great big obvious reason why his working relationship with Bones had disappeared was because his work life and home life had merged into one. Hannah was always at his office, she was always popping up at the lab when he was there, she sometimes even came along to crime scenes. And she always gave her two cents on the case. It was something he loved about her. But he realised how inappropriate and hard it must have been for Bones. Especially if she had been feeling this way.

"I didn't realise I was doing it, Bones. I'm sorry. But she _is _in my life. There are gonna be times when I'm with her and you are gonna have to be there to. Can you deal with that?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I can be professional and civil. I am not a child Booth. I know how to be pleasant. But I would appreciate it just the same."

They both smiled then. It was one of those moments that they used to share. Where they would catch eyes and share a smile. It was brief, but it was there, and Booth felt a twinge of happiness as he realised just how much he had been missing with Bones.

"Associate. What was I thinking?" Booth laughed. Brennan joined him, her voice lighter than it had been in days.

"Yes, it was quite harsh really. And especially as that officer has worked with us before." She teased him. They smiled at each other again before Booth stood.

"I better get going."

"Of course. Hannah will be wondering where you are." Brennan stood also. The words rolled off her tongue almost casually. She was pleased that she was handling the situation so well. Even Booth seemed impressed.

He shocked her by opening his arms.

"Can we hug?" He asked, his voice almost bashful. Bones gave him a quizzical look.

"A man hug?" She queried. She felt slightly uncomfortable with that. She didn't want him to see her as a "man".

"How about as friends?"

"I believe I can accept that." She smiled, stepping into his embrace.

They both breathed a sigh of relief as his arms wrapped around her. Brennan's head rested on his chest and they inhaled each other in. It felt familiar. It felt good. It felt right. They may still have had a long way to go but this was a very good start in the right direction.

**Well there it is. The conversation. I think things turned out well. At least, as well as can be expected. It would have been better if they'd ended up naked with Booth professing his undying love for Brennan and them making love for days. But that would be just too easy. No way. There has to be heartache and passion and pain and a whole lot of other obstacles. There is no way these two are going to get together without a massive earth centric force. So let me be that force ;p**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Courage in the Scientist and the Mercy in the Heartbroken Man Chapter 4**

**They've decided to work on their partnership. Let's see how that goes. What happens when Booth invites Temperance and Hannah to Parker's baseball game? Can it turn out well? Not mine. Please review. Make my day.**

"The damage to the patellas appears to have been caused by strain to the anterior cruciate ligament and the medial collateral ligament. This could have be caused by a sharp twist to the leg, separating the ligaments from the bone."

Hunched over the lab table, Bones was inspecting their latest victim. Caucasian, female, 5'9'', cause of death unknown. The body had been delivered only an hour ago and Bones had been inspecting it since.

Beside her, Hodgins was collecting particulates. There were several fibres fused to the bone that were of particular interest. Speculation on cause of death was beginning to annoy Brennan. There was no decipherable cause of death. Despite numerous injuries and a display of prolonged abuse, there was nothing to indicate an injury severe enough to have killed the woman.

So immersed in her work was she that Brennan did not hear the beep of a card being swiped and the swift click of standard issue dress shoes on the hard floor of the platform.

"Bones!" Booth's voice right beside her ear shocked Brennan, causing her to start and drop her tools.

"Booth! I have asked you not to do that." She gave him a glare before picking up her audio recorder. She felt a wave of anxiety wash over her upon seeing him. It had only been last night that they'd been discussing repairing their partnership. She'd never expected him to act on it quite so quickly. She wasn't sure how to deal with it.

"I must have forgotten. Hurry up. Get your coat." He gave her his winning grin, causing her stomach to flutter. He was _way _too casual with this. Was he not feeling uneasy? She gave him a quizzical look.

"Why?"

"Lunch, Bones. Lunch. Lets go." He tried to usher her off the platform, his hand falling into its old spot on her lower back. The heat of it burnt through the layers of fabric until Brennan could feel it tingling along her spine.

"I have work to do, Booth. I'm not hungry." She didn't fight him, however.

"Sure Bones. I'll bet you haven't eaten all day. We are going to lunch." He led her to her office, picked up her coat for her and whisked her towards the exit. Bones felt a little dizzy with the ease with which he practically kidnapped her. Hodgins watched these proceedings with a slight smirk. Something had definitely happened between the two in the last 24 hours. Angela came up onto the platform and stood beside him.

"What's up with those two?" She couldn't keep the grin off her face. It had been _way _too long since Booth and Brennan had done lunch.

"Not sure yet. There's something going on, though."

…

"Try the pie, Bones." Booth held his fork out for Brennan to take a bite from. Bones, however, remained in her seat and raised her eyebrows.

"I do not want pie, Booth." She gave him a smile, letting him know that she still found it funny that he was still trying to get her to eat pie. It felt normal. Booth grinned, waving his fork in her face.

"Just try it, Bones. You'll like it." He gave her his charm smile.

"I know perfectly well that I will enjoy it. But I do not want pie at the moment."

"Bones," Booth was obviously not going to budge. He urged the fork closer still. Brennan, realising that he wouldn't give up, gave in. She conceded and opened her mouth, just enough for Booth to slip the fork inside. His eyes lit up and showed his surprise at her acquiescence.

Brennan had to admit that the pie was good. Although, logically, she realised that it was impossible, the thought did cross her mind that it tasted better coming from Booth's fork. She gave him a small smile as she chewed.

"See? What did I tell you? Good?" Booth gave a self satisfied grin and took a bite of pie himself. He watched Brennan's eyes closed as she enjoyed the pie. He _knew _she'd enjoy it in the end. He'd always known. It felt like it meant something that she'd finally given in and eaten the pie. He didn't want to think too hard on it, though. There was something sexual about the whole pie thing. Even Dr Gordon Gordon had mentioned it. He felt his cheeks going red. He pushed those thoughts from his mind.

"So," he spoke finally, deciding that conversation was the best option.

"So." Brennan opened her eyes to take him in.

"New bones?" He asked, referring to the remains that Bones had been working on when he'd ushered her out of the Jeffersonian.

"Actually, they're quite old." Came her serious reply. Booth cracked a smile.

"A joke, Bones? Very good. Looks like I'm rubbing off on you." He laughed and sat back in his chair.

"Yes. I used a play on words. Because you mentioned new bones, implying that it was a set of remains that had just arrived at the Jeffersonian, and I was referring to the fact that they were actually over 300 years old. Which, in terms of age, is not particularly old for a set of remains. But I thought that the joke could still work."

Booth's eyes widened. Was she serious?

"Yeah, Bones." He said, a tad condescendingly. "Good joke." He had to grin when she gave him a beaming smile.

"You were actually inquiring as to what the remains are, weren't you?" She queried, sipping her tea. Booth nodded.

"Yeah."

"They belong to a male, aged 25 to 30. Caucasian. He appears to have been tortured. There are several markers congruent with repeated beating, stretching and stabbing."

"Murder?"

"Inconclusive at this point. Whilst there is significant damage to the bone, I have yet to find cause of death. The victim has been deceased for at least 20 years. Particulates suggest that the remains were buried in a shallow grave in wet soil for approximately 15 years before being moved. Hodgins is examining fibres that were fused to the bone."

"Any idea who he was?" Booth sipped his coffee, watching Brennan intently.

"Not as yet. I will release the skull to Angela once the flesh markers have been completed. Does the FBI have any idea who the victim is?"

"None. The body was found in Little Bennett Regional Park. Hikers stumbled over it."

"Why didn't you call me out to the scene? I would have liked to have investigated the remains as they lay." Bones couldn't help the chastising tone her voice held. She felt angry that Booth was about to start leaving her out after promising that they were going to work on their partnership.

"I didn't, Bones. Calm down." He held his hands, palm out, in a show of peace. "The hikers thought it would be a good idea to bring the body to the FBI. Special delivery. Got in there this morning to all kinds of crazy in the foyer. Apparently they walked right up to the reception desk and showed them the body. Didn't go down too well."

"I hope someone told them that they seriously compromised the remains. There are several injuries to the corpse that are unaccountable for. These may have been caused by improper transportation. Did they say how they got the body to the FBI?"

"In the backseat. Just chucked it right in there and covered it with a blanket." Booth cringed at the thought. There was no way he would _ever _throw a rotting corpse into his car. It was bad enough that he had to see them, smell them and be around them when working with Bones. But having one in his car? No way!

"Interesting." Bones muttered to herself. She seemed to be deep in thought. Booth waved his hand in front of her face, bringing her back.

"You there Bones?"

"Of course I am here, Booth. I was merely-"

"Ok! You just looked like you'd zoned out. Too literal, Bones." Booth cut her off, knowing that otherwise she was going to go into a detailed explanation of how it was impossible for her to physically be in two places at once. "Anyway, I better get you back. Squint squad wont know what to do without you." He stood to leave, throwing some bills on the table.

"They are more than capable without me, Booth. But yes, I should be getting back. My abrupt exit will have left Angela concerned for my whereabouts." Brennan stood also, grabbing her coat from the back of the chair.

"Angela saw you leave with me, Bones." Booth laughed, wondering at his partner's strange mannerisms.

"Yes, but it has been some time since we dined together for lunch. She may think that you have kidnapped me. Or that there is some emergency that she does not yet know about. Or, as likely is the case with Angela, she thinks that we have gone to engage in sexual intercourse." Brennan headed towards the door. Booth's coughing caused her to turn around. "Booth?"

Booth had gone quite red and was trying very hard to appear casual. He knew what Angela was like, but he really founding it disconcerting when Bones so casually spoke about people thinking they were having sex.

"Coming, Bones. Let's go." He caught his breath and followed the anthropologist out the door.

Driving her back to the Jeffersonian, they made small talk. It was light and easy, but more casual than it had been on the drive to lunch. Booth was glad that they were slipping so easily back into their old relationship. He felt lucky. He wasn't unaware that he could have very easily lost Brennan. If this whole thing had gone slightly differently, he could have been breaking in a new partner. And he could have lost his best friend. Those were two things that he didn't want to do and was grateful that they weren't an option.

He parked, and they sat for a moment, listening to the engine tick.

"Parker has a big game this Saturday." He said, feeling a little embarrassed and just a little nervous.

"Oh yes? He must be excited. I know how he loves to score touch downs."

"Home runs, Bones. It's baseball. And yeah, he is. They made it to the finals." Booth looked proud at that.

"I believe it is customary for one to wish the player's luck on such an occasion. So, I wish Parker luck, Booth." Bones smiled, reaching for the door handle.

"Would you like to wish him luck yourself?" Booth asked softly.

"Pardon?"

"Parker wants you to be there, Bones. You know, cheer him on and all that." Booth rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. His son had been begging him to ask Bones to the finals. And Booth had been intending to. But in light of recent events things were a little awkward. And Hannah was going to be there. Booth wondered how it would play out.

"I would like that very much Booth. Sporting events are always fascinating from an anthropological view. Spectators seem to take a vicarious pleasure from watching athletes win."

"Yeah, well this is Little League, Bones. But they play a mean game. And Parker is pitching. It would mean a lot to him."

"I will be there, then."

"Yeah?" Booth grinned, inexplicably ecstatic at the knowledge the Bones was coming to his son's Little League game.

"Yes. I will see you on Saturday. Thankyou for lunch."

And with that she climbed out of the car. Booth waited for her to enter the Jeffersonian before driving off. He felt a bit anxious about the game, but was glad just the same. Parker and Bones got along really well and he didn't want his son to lose out on having Bones see him play. Booth sighed, wondering why everything had to get complicated. He resolved himself to not feeling awkward on Saturday. He trusted Bones to be civil and polite with Hannah. She was, after all, the master of compartmentalising emotions.

…

Bones parked her car at the baseball field and climbed out. Looking around she tried to spot Booth amongst the myriad of parents and children. There were two dominant colours. Blue and green. Bones was looking for blue. She remembered his team colours being blue and white. Just as she was about to pull her phone out to call Booth she felt someone wrap themselves around her waist. Looking down she saw Parker Booth hugging her furiously.

"Hello Parker," she smiled, hugging him back. "How are you?"

"Where have you been?" Parker asked, his voice almost desperate. He looked up at her with his huge brown eyes. Bones felt something pull at her heart. She was a little confused by his question.

"I only just arrived, Parker. I thought the game didn't start for another fifteen minutes." She allowed him to pull back. A big grin broke out on his face, showing his dimples.

"It doesn't. I meant where have you been before today? I haven't seen you in _ages!_" A small pout threatened to escape.

"I am sorry about that, Parker. Things have been…busy lately." Brennan gave an apologetic smile.

"Are you and my dad still partners?"

Brennan looked at the boy in shock.

"Of course we are. Why would you ask that?"

"Are you still friends?"

"Yes, Parker. We are still friends. Where _is _your father?"

"I thought maybe because he was with Hannah now you two wouldn't be friends." Parker did not relinquish his hold on Brennan. She took his hands in hers and crouched down to be at eye level with him. Despite feeling slightly awkward with children, there was something about Parker Booth that put her at ease. He was like a little man. He was like his father.

"You are a very perceptive young man, Parker." She told him with a smile. "But we _are _still friends. And I am very much looking forward to seeing you play today."

"Yeah?" his face lit up.

"Yes. Now lets go find your dad." Standing, Brennan allowed Parker to keep hold of one of her hands as they made their way through the crowd.

Booth had been searching for his son everywhere. One minute the kid had been standing right next to him in line for hot dogs, the next, he'd gone. Booth was pushing down the urge to panic. Unfortunately, his years as an FBI agent meant that he knew all too well the statistics on child kidnapping. But he also knew that Parker would never do anything stupid.

He had just handed Hannah her hot dog and they were walking through the crowd to find Parker when he saw them. His breath caught in his throat as he took in his partner with his son. They looked so natural together. And they matched. To an onlooker, Bones could easily be mistaken for Parker's mother. Booth shook the thought out of his head. He gave Hannah a smile.

"Found him." He said, pointing to his approaching son. Hannah looked up. She smiled upon seeing Parker and Bones, but there was a flicker of something behind her eyes that made Booth do a double take. He wondered what that was. Hannah had never had any problems with Bones before. He mentally slapped himself. He was imagining things now.

"Parker!" He called, moving to the couple. He ruffled his son's hair. "What have I said about running off?"

"Not to do it," Parker droned. "But I saw Dr Bones. I wanted to bring her over." He beamed up at his dad.

"Hey Bones," Booth greeted, smiling at his partner. She gave him a small smile back.

"Parker was telling me about how many points he's scored this season."

"Runs, Dr Bones!" Parker corrected. Both Booth and Brennan laughed at that. He really was just like his dad.

"Hello Temperance." Hannah greeted, joining them. Booth watched them both carefully. He didn't know what he was expecting. He was on edge. Did he think that they were going to leap at each other and cat fight? Why would they? Hannah didn't even know about Bones' confession. Booth once again tried to clear the thoughts from his mind.

"Hello Hannah. I see that Booth has convinced you that wearing the team colours makes the team win." Brennan indicated to Hannah's Blue Jays cap and shirt. Hannah laughed good naturedly.

"Yes, he was very convincing. And we want Parker's team to win the pendant this season, so I thought it couldn't hurt."

"It is unlikely that the wearing of team colours would have an impact on the outcome of the game. However, it is possible that the morale raised by seeing their team colours on the spectators would make the athletes perform more satisfactorily."

Booth and Parker looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Hannah looked a little lost. The Booth men laughed.

"She always does that," Parker giggled. He retook Brennan's hand and started pulling her towards the stands. "You have to sit here! Then you will have the best view." He pushed her into a seat in the front row. From there she had a clear view of the pitching mound. Parker was waving something blue in front of her.

"What is this?" She asked, reaching for the proffered object.

"A spare hat. Dad said you wouldn't come in blue so I brought something for you to wear." He gave her a sweet smile. "I know you don't think that it will help, but I know _I'll _play better if I see you wearing my team colours." He gave her another dimpled grin, watching her put the hat on her head. He swelled with pride.

"Of course I'll wear it, Parker." Bones couldn't help feeling good at seeing the little boy's joy. She knew it wasn't logical, but she found it hard to deny Parker this small request. After all, it wouldn't do her any harm.

"Alright kiddo, we gotta get down there." Booth swooped in and started ushering Parker to the field where the rest of the team was gathering. He glanced over his shoulder at the two women.

"You two will be alright?" He asked, giving Bones a cautious look. Hannah laughed and put her hand on Bones' shoulder.

"Seeley, get on the field! We're big enough to look after ourselves." She gave him a loving smile and shooed him away. Booth gave them both a grin and followed his son.

Down on the field the team were warming up. Booth started hitting fly balls for the kids to catch. He enjoyed coaching his son's team. It gave him that extra time with the boy. And it was fun. He was able to let down his guard and just be a dad. He didn't have to think about war or criminals or getting killed. He could just switch off and feel the leather of the ball as it hit the wood of his bat and enjoy the crack it made on contact. There was something very satisfying about it.

But today he couldn't quite switch off his brain. He was constantly checking over his shoulder to the two women watching him and his son. As the whistle blew for the start of the game Booth found his mind not wholly focussed. He had to pull himself together. That was his boy up there on the mound.

"Alright Parker, remember, stay calm. Nice and easy. Just put it in the pocket." He gave his son an encouraging grin. His boy gave him a thumbs up.

"No problem Dad." The kid smiled. He took his place on the pitching mound, waiting for the batter. As he wound up for the pitch Booth felt himself standing on edge. He always loved watching his son play. He never felt so proud as when Parker was having fun.

Parker sailed a curve ball straight across the plate. The batter didn't have a chance. Of course, from the stands, Bones had no idea what was going on. The game was relatively fast paced and the spectators were enthusiastic. She was impressed by Parker's skill.

"You have any idea what's going on?" Hannah asked beside her. Brennan turned to look at the other woman. Despite initial feelings of unease and discomfort, she had managed to push aside these emotions and resign herself to being polite.

"In terms of the game, no. But I am impressed by Parker's throwing skill. He has highly developed deltoids and brachialis for someone his age. And extremely good accuracy."

Hannah looked at her for a moment, slightly perplexed, before smiling and nodding.

"Booth trains with him. They've been working on his pitching technique for a while now. I also think that Parker is showing off because you're here."

Brennan hid a small smile at that. She felt strangely pleased by Hannah's admission. She looked up to find Hannah watching you intently.

"Parker admires you quite a lot, Temperance." She said amicably. Brennan nodded. She had to agree with that.

"I suppose that he appreciates interacting with someone with several doctorates and a highly developed array of interests." She admitted.

"Yes, I'm sure that's what it is." Hannah laughed. "I envy you, you know?" She caught Brennan's confused look. Hannah sighed and turned her eyes back to the game.

"I'm not good with kids. I told Seeley that before he introduced me to Parker. And Parker put me through the ringer to begin with. It's not easy competing with you."

"I don't believe we are competing," Bones said, confused.

"That's what you think. I think Parker had expected you and Seeley to wind up together. He didn't seem pleased about his dad meeting me." She saw Bones about to argue. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad things ended up the way they did. I have you to thank for that. And Seeley is great. He's loyal and loving. And he really cares for me. He wants to get married."

Bones took this in. She didn't know what to say. And she felt a little uncomfortable having Hannah discuss Booth with her like this. It didn't seem appropriate. Nor did she want to know about Booth's relationship with Hannah from the woman in question. But Booth had not mentioned an engagement. This hurt more than the engagement itself. She'd thought he would tell him something as important as _that. _

"Booth asked to marry him?" She asked incredulously.

"Not in as many words. But he's the marrying kind. I think you told me that not so long ago. And he is. He's the settle down and have a family, white picket fence kind of guy."

There was a long pause. Brennan churned this over.

"And you are not?" She finally asked. Hannah looked at her for a long moment.

"Who knows," she shrugged noncommittally. Turning back to the game she quickly changed the topic. "Way to go Parker!" She yelled.

Brennan turned her eyes back to the game but she wasn't really seeing it. What did Hannah mean? Was she planning on leaving Booth? This made Brennan uneasy. She didn't want Booth hurt. But Hannah hadn't really said anything. Bones shook it off and watched the game. Parker's team was batting and it appeared that they were doing very well.

The rest of the game continued much the same. It was close. It was down to the final innings, the Blue Jays fielding. Parker was winding up for the pitch. Blue Jays were two runs in front. There were two on base and two strikes on the batter. All he had to do was strike this guy out and the Jays would win the pendant.

Parker spared a glance at his dad. He was giving his son a big thumbs up and a great big encouraging smile. Parker could tell that his dad was nervous. Looking into the crowd he could see Hannah standing and waving her arms, cheering at the top of her lungs. That felt good too. Knowing that his dad's girlfriend wanted him to win the game. But it was when his eyes fell on Dr Bones that he felt his confidence really grow. She was also standing, looking awkward and unsure in her blue hat and clapping her hands. She was also cheering something but he couldn't make it out with all the noise. It was the look on her face that did it. She was smiling and looked confident in him. Like she knew he was going to throw the winning pitch.

Turning back to the game, Parker refocussed. He held the ball in his hand, nestled inside the pocket of his glove. He ran his fingers along the seams, deciding on the pitch he wanted to throw. His arm was feeling tired now, and he didn't think he had much more left in him. But he wanted to show Dr Bones what he could do.

Finally he stepped into the wind up, raising his leg before pulling back and then releasing the pitch. A smooth, clean slider sailed straight down the line. The batter pulled back, preparing his swing. As the ball crested the plate the batter opened up his hips and swung straight through. There was a collective gasp from the crowd as they watched.

Then there was the dull thud of the ball landing in the catcher's mitt. The crowd went crazy. Jays fans were screaming and cheering. The team were gathering to shake their opponents hands. Booth was grinning like mad. Parker was feeling a little dazed. The Booth men, once finished with the team celebrations, made their way towards the crowd, searching for Hannah and Bones. They found them standing near the dugout. Hannah pulled Booth to her in a kiss before hugging Parker and congratulating him. Bones stood back, watching. Parker went to her excitedly.

"Did you see? Did you see?" He asked, his brown eyes glowing.

"Yes. You were excellent up there on the hill Parker." She smiled, hugging the boy.

"Mound, Dr Bones. It's called a mound. And it was because of you."

"Because of me?"

"Yeah. I saw you watching me. And I knew I could do it. Because you believed I could do it." He grinned up at her. Bones glanced at Booth who looked surprised at his son's words. He saw that Bones was about to explain that logically one couldn't know they were going to do well because someone else believed they could. He shook his head at her, telling her to let it lie. Parker had obviously connected with Bones and although she didn't know how to deal with kids that well, he was proud that she got the message loud and clear.

"What do you say we go get some lunch, Sport?" Booth asked his son. He directed the question at Bones as well, opening the invite to her.

"Yeah! Will you come too Dr Bones?" Parker asked, still holding onto the anthropologist.

Despite wanting to please Parker, Bones didn't feel that it would be right for her to go to lunch with Booth and Hannah. She felt that she had had enough time with Hannah for one day. Even her own firm resolve was getting stretched thin.

"I am afraid that I must get back to work, Parker. Perhaps next time." She gave the boy a smile. Parker nodded firmly.

"Ok." He agreed. "Thanks for coming to my game." He gave her a grateful smile before glancing up at his dad.

"Thankyou for inviting me. Congratulations on your win." She let the boy go and looked to Booth and Hannah. "Goodbye," she said in farewell.

"Goodbye Temperance." Hannah smiled, giving a small wave. "Parker, why don't you show me what the view looks like from the pitching mound." She tactfully exited, taking the boy.

Booth shook his, smiling and still very proud.

"Thanks for coming, Bones." He smiled. He wanted to hug her. She looked great in that hat.

"Yes, it was very interesting. I enjoyed watching Parker play. He is very good."

"Isn't he? He's gotten a lot better." Booth was trying not to boast. Bones gave him a look that told him she knew just what he was doing. "He was really glad you came, Bones." He said slowly. "So was I."

"I better get back to work." Brennan said awkwardly. She turned to leave.

"I'll call you, Bones. Let me know if you get any leads. I hate this part where I have nothing to do." Brennan turned back to him.

"Enjoy your day with your son, Booth. And with Hannah."

With that she left. Booth watched her go. He could hear Parker explaining the difference between a slider and curve ball to Hannah. Turning, he felt pride as he saw his son interacting with his girlfriend. Booth wasn't completely blind. He knew that Parker had had trouble accepting Hannah. But his son was making a real effort to make her feel welcomed. Despite this, Booth couldn't deny that Parker and Bones had a special relationship that he hadn't noticed before. He'd never realised how connected to his partner his son had become.

With these thoughts weighing on him he went to join his girlfriend and his son on the field.

**Well I feel quite proud of Temperance. She was cool calm and collected. And she was nice to Hannah. But what was **_**that **_**conversation all about? And how cute is Parker? Such a great kid. Read and review! Lets get that next chapter churning…**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Courage in the Scientist and the Mercy in the Heartbroken Man Chapter 5**

**Hey guys, just a short one. Things are busy, as always. But I wanted to get a chapter written up to keep the story moving. **

**Booth and Bones have been working on their relationship. They've been getting back to the way things were. But what happens when a weekend full of plans goes a bit askew? What does it mean for the couple? **

"What are your plans for the weekend, Bones?" Booth glanced over at his partner. They were sitting in his car, waiting for a suspect to leave a bar. So far they'd been waiting for over an hour. It was hot. It was boring. And Bones wasn't exactly a chatty person. Booth's arm was reached out, resting on the back of her head rest. There was nothing suggestive in his body, simply a casual ease that showed just how far they had come in their relationship.

The pair had managed to get past being awkward and standoffish and back into the comfortable familiarity that their relationship had been built on. Even when they had to spend extended periods of time in confined spaces such as this one they seemed to be doing well.

"I have dinner plans." Came her reply. Booth raised his eyebrows. Dinner plans? Since when was Brennan seeing someone.

"Anyone I know?" He tried to keep his tone light. He knew that it wasn't right of him to seem jealous. After all, he was with Hannah. But he could never control the innate urge to protect Bones from the dangerous people. And he didn't trust guys with her. He didn't _like _any guy who even _looked _at her. Let alone one who dated her.

"I don't think so." Her voice wasn't harsh, but she was clearly telling him to mind his own business. Booth bit his tongue. He wanted to grill her, force her to tell him who it was. But he held back. She was her own woman. She didn't belong to him. She was old enough to make her own choices. "What about you?" She was looking at him now, the sun through the window behind her making her hair turn a glowing auburn colour. Booth swallowed and looked away.

"Actually I'm planning something special for Hannah." He smiled at the thought. "Dinner, music, flowers. You know, the works."

"That sounds nice, Booth." Bones gave him a smile before looking back out her window. Her friendship with Hannah hadn't continued after her declaration of love to Booth. But the two women had remained amicable. When they did run into each other or when Hannah was with Booth, they were friendly and chatty. It was of great relief to Booth as he didn't want to have to choose between his girlfriend and his partner.

There was something in her tone, however, that told Booth that Bones didn't really want to know about his plans for a romantic weekend with Hannah. In actuality, Booth was planning on proposing to Hannah. Well, proposing to her again. Although, the first time he hadn't quite gotten the proposal out. He'd been ready to go, had done the lead in and everything and was about to pop the question when Hannah had realised she was late for an interview. Obviously she hadn't realised what he was about to ask or she would have stuck around. That was what Seeley Booth was telling himself.

But he had a whole weekend of it planned. They were going to a little B&B in Reedville. They were going to spend hours in bed and then he was going to take her out for dinner. And he was going to ask her to marry him.

But now that he thought about it, it probably wasn't appropriate to tell Bones. Maybe way back in the day before things got complicated between them he would have told her. But now, it didn't seem that kind of thing she'd want to hear. And if he was honest to himself, Booth didn't know if he wanted her to congratulate him or beg him not to do it.

He sat on that thought as they waited for their perp. Both were quiet, thinking about their weekends.

Brennan was actually looking forward to her date. Kevin was an archaeologist that she had worked with several years ago. He had recently arrived back in Washington and had looked her up.

She remembered him from sweltering hot digs. He was humorous and had been patient with her when she hadn't gotten his jokes. He was also very handsome and well built. Not to mention his intellect almost rivalled her own. These things did not go unnoticed by Dr Brennan. When Kevin had called her she'd been surprised but pleased. She was very much looking forward to seeing him and catching up. And he would be a welcome distraction.

It was these thoughts that were disrupted as the perp made a run for it.

…

Booth considered his options. He could turn around and leave now and she would never know he was there. Or he could raise his fist and knock against the hard wood of her door and risk interrupting her evening with some guy. If her past sexual partners had been anything to go by this latest fella was probably a stud. An astronaut or something. Booth shook his head.

Taking a breath, Booth raised his hand and knocked.

There was a long silence. He readied himself to leave, his face flushing red. Then he heard her, moving towards the door and unfastening the lock. He turned on his charm smile as she swung the door open.

"Heya Bones!" He greeted.

"Booth?" She was in her dressing gown, her eyes drowsy. Booth frowned in confusion. He was embarrassed. Obviously she was with someone.

"Sorry Bones. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll let you get back to your… well, yeah." He backtracked quickly, moving to make a hasty withdrawal. Bones reached out and grabbed his arm.

"What's going on Booth? Do we have a case?" Her sleep addled brain struggled to catch up with events. Booth halted and turned back to her, his hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head awkwardly.

"Nah, nothing like that. I just wanted some company. I should have called. It's a Saturday night. You have company." He once again moved to leave.

"I'm alone, Booth. You can come in." She stepped back, giving him room to enter. Booth paused for a moment before nodding and stepping inside. He had no idea what he was doing there. He wanted company. He wanted a friend. He didn't want to spend a Saturday night alone. Maybe it wasn't fair of him to come here but he needed Bones right then.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Bones asked. She was suddenly awkward and awake; realising that she was in her pyjamas in front of Booth. She tied the robe shut and flicked on a light. Booth looked around, noting the lack of any signs that someone had been there other than Brennan. He sat on the couch.

"Water would be good."

When Bones came over with the water she passed it to Booth and sat beside him on the couch. She maintained some distance between them.

"Sorry I woke you," Booth apologised. He gulped the water and put the empty glass on the coffee table.

"I thought you were going away this weekend." Bones was looking at him curiously. Booth had to give her credit. It was after midnight and he had come banging on her door. It was little wonder she was confused as to why he was there.

"Hannah got a last minute call to a conference. She had to leave. We didn't even get down there." Booth tried to keep the frustration out of his voice. They'd had their first argument over it, actually. But he didn't want to tell Bones that. Instead he locked away the memory of their raised voices, his desperation to change her mind, his need to convince her to spend the weekend with him. Hannah had been adamant that she _had _to go to the conference, even though she hadn't mentioned it previously. Booth felt frustrated. He didn't know what was happening but his entire weekend plans had been foiled. And he had found himself wanting to go to Bones for comfort.

"I'm sorry, Booth." And she was. She could sense his pain. Obviously he was upset about something that had happened. She could tell he was not telling her everything. In a way she was grateful for that. But at the same time she wanted to help him feel better. He was her partner. She didn't want him hurting.

"Yeah, well, I guess these things happen. Kinda killed my weekend though." He gave her a crooked grin. "Didn't really want to spend it alone."

"You can stay here tonight, Booth. If you want. Its too late for you to drive home." She was being kind, nothing more. It was fine for a friend to offer another friend the use of their couch for the night. Wasn't it?

"Yeah?" Booth's eyebrows raised. "What about your date?"

"Kevin? Oh, that was cancelled. He had to work." Her voice betrayed nothing.

"Really? Man, what a jerk. Who makes a date and then decides to work? Well its you and me, Bones." He gave her a smile. Brennan smiled back. She wondered if he realised what he was saying. Because what he was so vehemently admonishing Kevin for doing was exactly what Hannah had done to him.

"I'm going to go back to bed, Booth. I'll get you some blankets." And she was up and gone. She brought him the blankets before wishing him goodnight and heading back to her room.

Booth watched her door firmly shut before making up the couch. Lying back he breathed in the scent of Brennan on the blankets. He tried not to think about Hannah's face when she'd told him she had to work instead of going away on a romantic weekend. He'd known she was lying. Could see it in her eyes. But he hadn't called her on it. Hadn't had the heart. He wanted to believe her. He wanted to accept her reasons. Why else would she cancel on him? Why wouldn't she want to spend the weekend on a break with him?

Booth frowned, pulling the blankets up to his chin and settling back into the pillows. He was tired and frustrated. He was so glad that he had Bones back. That he could turn to her when he needed a friend. He smiled at that as he drifted off to sleep.

**I KNOW! A little one. I'm sorry! But no time! And have to go to bed as I am exhausted. But there will be more. I'm working on it. I also have another, longer, Bones fic in the works at the moment. Keep an eye out for that one. This was a chapter that focussed on some relationship things and seeing where stuff is going. So Booth is going to propose. **_**If **_**he ever gets the chance. And what about this new guy of Brennan's? Is he a threat to the BB ending we are all rooting for? I guess you will just have to read and review and find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Courage in the Scientist and the Mercy in the Heartbroken Man Chapter 6**

**So previously we had Hannah blowing Booth off just when he was about to drop the big one. Will the same thing happen this time around? And just how bad are things between them? Remember they aren't mine. Please read and review. The more reviews, the more I write.**

It was your everyday motel room. Dingy. Musty. Not big on amenities. Big on dust bunnies though, Booth noticed with a cringe. The tattered curtains hung limply from the open window and the rattly air conditioner was doing nothing to cool the humid air. In all, it was pretty dismal.

Bones was perched on the edge of the twin bed trying to unzip her knee high boots. She gave a frustrated growl as she couldn't get the zipper down. The sweltering heat was having an adverse effect on her. On top of that, the boots did not fit properly and she had been staggering about on them for the last six hours. Six hours of playing a character that made her significantly uncomfortable. Six hours of allowing strange men attempt to grope her while Booth encouraged their actions. To put it bluntly, she was fed up.

"Need a hand, Bones?" Booth ran a hand across his brow. He was sweating and looking forward to a cool shower. But seeing his partner struggling with her boots he wanted to help her out. She'd been magnificent. And she had shown resolve of steel. Letting those guys touch her. Booth had been struggling to stop himself from decking them. He had no idea how she'd managed. He didn't think either of them had realised what it would entail, taking this undercover case.

Brennan looked up, not having realised that Booth had been watching her. She looked exhausted and frustrated. Letting out a sigh she nodded and leant back on her hands, extending her leg towards him. Booth chuckled and moved to help her.

Crouching in front of the bed he took her long leg into his hands, settling his fingers on the zipper. He tugged it down and eased the boot from her foot. He gave her calf a gentle squeeze before setting her foot on the floor and moved to the other leg. Bones' eyes had drifted closed and Booth took this moment to admire his partner.

"You did great today, Bones." When her eyes opened he gave her a comforting smile.

"I feel dirty," she said slowly. Booth frowned.

"You can use the shower first, if you want."

"I mean that I feel used. Those women let men treat them like that. I don't understand how they could want to live like that."

"Its not exactly a choice, Bones. They don't _want _to be prostitutes. It's a job."

"I wanted to be an anthropologist."

"Yeah, but Bones, you are a smart. You were able to get into college. You made a future for yourself. A lot of these girls don't have this option."

"Do you think that the victim didn't have any other choice than to sell her body on the streets?"

Booth sighed and placed Bones' foot down. He sat on the carpet and rested his elbows on his raised knees.

"I don't know, Bones. She was well known in the area. Maybe she felt she didn't have any other way."

"Do you think that I might have ended up like that, had I not attended college?"

Booth's eyes shot up to hers, startled.

"Bones? What are you talking about? You would never have ended up like her."

"How can you say that, Booth? I lost my parents at a young age. I was in the foster system. Statistically I had every chance of turning out like her."

"You would never have become a prostitute." Booth said firmly, getting to his feet.

"Why not? If I had not gone to college I quite easily could have turned to prostitution for want of money. Perhaps low self esteem would have driven me to find comfort with a series of men and accepting monetary payment was a means of survival."

"Bones! You wouldn't ok. You are too strong and too smart. It wouldn't happen."

"But-"

Booth cut her off with a look.

"Go use the shower, Bones. Get changed. I'm going to see if we can order some food for delivery or something." He exited to the small kitchen, leaving Brennan alone. She grabbed some clean clothes from her duffle and went into the bathroom.

Upon her return Brennan found the room empty. No Booth. His bags were still there so she assumed he had left in search of food. Putting her dirty outfit into her duffle she sank onto the bed, exhausted. The case was on her mind. She and Booth had done all kinds of undercover work, portraying all sorts of characters. But this identity really rubbed Brennan the wrong way. She had not enjoyed the men's gratuitous pawing, or the way they had eyed her body. It had been difficult to remain in character and encourage them.

Booth had urged the men on, practically throwing Brennan at them. She knew that he was only doing his job, but it had been hard to see him act that way; like she was a piece of meat. She wondered how woman could subject themselves to such a life. As Booth had stated, it wasn't necessarily a choice. But Brennan was certain there had to be better options than selling oneself. She shook her head, shuffling up the bed until she could climb under the covers.

They had been sent out in a hurry. The FBI had caught wind of a ring of men who picked up hookers a tortured them. Their latest victim had been traced back to the group. So Booth and Bones had found themselves on the road to Alabama. Brennan had had to cancel on another attempted dinner with Kevin. She wasn't sure what Booth's plans had been. So far she hadn't managed to organise anything with Kevin. Their schedules were both too hectic and between the lab and cases, Brennan had rarely had time to herself.

She had also found herself spending more time with Booth. Their working relationship was almost back to normal. Post case drinks. Take out. They were able to talk without getting awkward. And their friendship was better than it had been. Brennan still found it hard to know where she stood with him. Often she felt that he was spending time with her that he should be spending with Hannah - like the tickets to the football that Booth insisted on sharing with Brennan. But she didn't feel that she could ask him what was going on. It would hurt her if Booth said he'd asked Hannah first and she hadn't wanted to go. And it felt wrong to go if she knew that he hadn't asked Hannah to go at all. She was finding herself in a difficult position.

But right at that very moment she was too tired to consider it any further. Or the fact that she was in the only bed. Booth could sort himself out when he got back. She drifted off to sleep, her last thought of how sore her feet were.

…

There was a soft blue glow in the room that woke her slowly. Opening her eyes, Brennan startled a little before remembering where she was. It was cooler now in the room and she had kicked off most of the blankets. She sat and looked around. Booth was sitting on the rickety lounge watching the muted television. The room smelt of Asian take out. Brennan felt her stomach gurgle loudly.

Hearing her, Booth turned.

"Hey," he said, his voice soft. Brennan ran her hand over her eyes, wiping away the sleep there. She climbed out of the bed. "There's food on the bench. You were asleep when I got back. Didn't want to wake you."

"Thanks." Her voice was croaky, dry. Pouring a glass of water she gulped it. She fixed herself a plate of food and moved to the lounge.

"The locals made an arrest. We can head home tomorrow." Booth watched his partner scarf her food. He smirked. "Hungry?"

"Yes. Walking in those shoes burnt off quite a lot of energy." Slowing herself, Brennan took in Booth's words. "They got the men who killed her?"

"Yeah, apparently they didn't really need us after all. Some crossed wires or something. They'd had the guys under surveillance for some time. They caught them with another girl earlier this evening." Booth took a sip of his beer.

"That's good. You must be happy that you can get back to Hannah." Bones was being offhand. She herself was thinking that it would be nice to be out of such close quarters with Booth. She caught his pained expression.

"Hannah's out of town." He said curtly, catting off the conversation. Brennan gave him a long look.

"You aren't happy about this." It wasn't a question, more of an assessment.

"Don't worry about it, Bones." Booth's eyes were glued to the screen. He was being evasive. Bones had learnt that much from watching him in the interview room.

"Hannah has been away a lot lately. It is natural that you would miss her, Booth. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Bones, I said drop it, ok." Booth's jaw was clenching.

"Angela would say that she was avoiding you."

"Temperance!" Booth stood slowly. His body was tense. He seemed to be control himself with some difficulty. Bones realised that he was angry with her. They eyed each other for several long minutes. Finally Booth looked away.

"I'm going to bed." He gave her a last pained look before turning towards the bed. He pulled his shirt off, leaving him in sweats and a beater and climbed under the covers.

Brennan finished her meal, pondering on their recent conversation. She remembered Hannah's words at Parker's baseball game and wondered if all was well between Booth and Hannah. He seemed tense and angry. Brennan wished she could help him. But she was in no position to. She packed up her plate and switched off the TV before following Booth to bed. Despite the miniscule size, they clung to their separate edges, determined not to touch.

…

"I've been asked to go to Amsterdam."

Booth slowly opened his eyes. He'd been drifting in the most wonderful, peaceful post coital bliss. He was completely sated. But Hannah's voice cut through that like a knife. He turned to his side to face her.

"Huh?" He chastised himself on his lack of eloquence.

"I'm going to go." Hannah wasn't facing him. She was half sitting, resting against the headboard, the sheets bunched around her. Her golden hair was a riot of curls. Booth tried to focus on her words.

"How long is it for?" Booth pushed himself to sitting. He felt at a disadvantage, lying down. He wanted to be ready for anything. That was what they taught you in the Rangers.

"A year."

"Ok." He said slowly, thinking hard. A year wasn't that long. They could do long distance. Or he could take a leave of absence and go with her. They didn't have to be apart. Hannah gave him a gentle smile. She could tell what he was thinking from his face. His emotions were clear.

"I'm not going to come back, Seeley." She said gently. Booth's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"I think you know why not." She was so calm. How could she be so calm?

"I can come with you, Hannah. Or we can call each other, visit on holidays. We started out with long distance. We know it works." Even to his own ears, Booth sounded desperate.

"Seeley," Hannah's voice was gentle.

"Marry me!" Booth blurted it out. His voice was high. This was not how he'd imagined it. He'd envisioned romance and candles and music. He'd thought he'd be wearing pants.

"Seeley," Hannah said again. She gave him a sweet kiss before pulling back. "You know I cant."

"Why not? Why?" Booth pushed the sheets away and climbed out of bed. He had to pace. He couldn't be lying down for this. It was hurting too much to be laying down.

"Its not me. I cant marry you. You're the settle down kind of guy. I haven't stayed in one place longer than six months since I was seventeen. And I know you want more kids. I just…I cant." She tried to soften her words with a smile. It brought little solace to Booth.

"You're leaving me." His voice was firm, final. He couldn't believe this was happening. He hadn't thought his heart could be broken again. But it sure felt like it. "What did I do?"

"Seeley, you didn't do anything."

"Was I too needy? Was it too much, too fast? Its because you moved in here so soon, isn't it?" He looked at her, his eyes wild.

"Seeley, it was none of that. I just don't think I'm the one. I don't want you to settle with me. I think we both know it."

"Hannah," Booth couldn't argue with her. He didn't know what to say. He knew she was referring to Bones. Knew, because it was what his heart was telling him. But he truly did love Hannah. And he had thought he'd said it enough, told her enough. He was searching desperately for what it was that had triggered her to want to leave. He couldn't find it.

"When do you leave?" He asked, his voice hoarse with the strength it took to hold back his tears.

"Tomorrow."

…

"Hey Bren," Angela smiled as she walked into Brennan's office. The anthropologist was at her desk, typing at her computer.

"Hi Angela. I'm almost finished. These forms have to be sent in to the FBI today." She finished her typing and looked up at Angela.

"Have you and Kevin managed to knock bones yet?" Angela joked, giving her friend a sly smile.

"If you are referring to sex, then no. I have not slept with Kevin. Not for want of trying on his part. I have found that I am not attracted to him in that way. He is a good conversational companion but, as Booth would say, he does not meet all of the criteria to satisfy me."

"You and Booth talked about what criteria would satisfy you?" Ange arched a brow, smirking. Brennan gave her a frustrated smile.

"That isn't what I meant."

"Speaking of Booth, have you seen him lately?"

"Not in a couple of days." Brennan shrugged. She _had _wondered where Booth was. It was unlike him not to show up at the lab, or at least to call.

"Have you called him?" Ange looked concerned.

"I rang him yesterday. But I thought perhaps he and Hannah were otherwise engaged."

"No, Hannah left a couple of days ago." Ange looked surprised that Brennan didn't know this piece of information.

"What do you mean, she left?"

"As in she headed off to Amsterdam for a year. Reporting or something. I ran into her at the diner before she was leaving. Didn't Booth tell you?"

"He hasn't mentioned it, no. Maybe he has flown over with her to help her settle in." This was said in earnest but even Brennan didn't believe it for a second.

"I think you should probably go over to his place and check he is alright." Ange tried not to sound too worried.

"I think you might be right."

**Oh no! Where is Booth? And is it **_**really **_**the end of him and Hannah? Or is he over there in Amsterdam trying to win her back? Review and wait for the next instalment! **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Courage in the Scientist and the Mercy in the Heartbroken Man Chapter 7**

**Booth is missing. Brennan is worried. Hannah has gone to Amsterdam and no one knows if Booth is with her. So what does Brennan do? Investigate of course. As always, they aren't mine, just playing. Read and review!**

After Angela had left Temperance continued to work. But there was something weighing heavily on her mind. She was worried about Booth. Angela had said that Hannah had gone to Amsterdam. Booth had made no mention of this at all. She felt hurt that he'd not seen fit to tell her something as big as that. Especially if he had decided to go with Hannah. That was the sort of things partners - _friends _- would tell each other.

Picking up her phone she dialled Booth's number from heart. When she yet again reached his voicemail she hung up in frustration. She turned back to her computer but her focus was gone. Her mind churned over the possibilities. Had Booth gone to Amsterdam? Was he ok? Why wasn't he answering his phone. He _always _answered his phone. What was going on?

Finally deciding that attempting to work was pointless, Brennan turned off her computer and gathered her things. She was going to get to the bottom of this. She turned off the lights and left the Jeffersonian determined to find Booth.

The drive to his place felt too long. Logically she knew that it took the same length of time as it always did. But this time her concern was paramount and she was anxious to check on Booth. She pulled up out front of his apartment and turned off the engine. Sitting there for a moment listening to the engine tick over she gathered her thoughts. She felt a completely irrational fear. She wasn't sure what she would rather. Booth to be gone, but ok, or Booth to be there but hurt.

From her spot in the car she couldn't see any lights on in his apartment. Exiting and quickly making her way upstairs Brennan steadied herself. She knocked on the door insistently. There was no answer. Feeling her stomach in her throat - a saying that she'd never understood until that precise moment - Brennan tried the handle. It turned.

Not one to jump to conclusions, she cautiously entered the apartment. Flicking on the light she took in the mess. It was hard to tell if things were missing. The place was a metaphorical bombsite. She tried to discern if Booth had indeed packed for a trip.

"Booth?" She called out, making her way across the apartment. There was no movement.

Picking her way through the scattered belongings Brennan moved further inside, her wide blue eyes searching for signs of her partner. It was difficult to decide if there had been a struggle. For one absurd moment Brennan wondered if Hannah had offed Booth. Shaking her head at the complete absurdity of the thought she called out her partner's name again.

"Booth?"

There was a soft rustle from the bedroom. Brennan froze, straining her ears. Her heart was racing and adrenaline was coursing through her. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't have a gun; Booth still vehemently denied her one. She was completely unarmed. And if there was indeed an assailant in Booth's bedroom she was ill equipped to protect herself. She was quite adept at hand to hand combat - as she had proved many times - but if she were shot there was little she could do.

Cautiously moving towards the slightly ajar door Brennan used her foot to push it open and flicked on the light. She was momentarily blinded and chastised herself for her move. An attacker could use her disorientation to their advantage. However, as her eyes adjusted to the now brightly lit room she saw no assailant.

She saw Booth.

"Booth?" She moved towards him quickly, her concern for him and relief that he was ok taking precedence over her anger.

He was curled on his side on his bed, the sheets and blankets scrunched around him. His tank and sweatpants were wrinkled and he smelt like he hadn't bathed in several days. His chin was peppered with stubble and his hair was in disarray. It was apparent that he hadn't left the room in several days. Obviously not since Hannah had left.

"Booth, talk to me." She sat beside him, her hand on his shoulder. His flesh was sweaty and he was hot. He seemed to be burning up. "Booth, what happened?" Her concern was foremost in her voice and Brennan quickly assessed his body for signs of injury. Despite is dishevelled appearance he appeared to be unharmed.

"Booth!" Giving him a slight shake, Brennan attempted to draw his attention. Booth slowly raised his eyes to the blue ones of his beautiful partner. She could see he'd been crying. There was a pain in her heart, seeing him like that. She'd only ever seen him that way once before. And she had been the cause of that pain. Now it appeared that Booth had had his heart broken by another. And how Brennan loathed herself, knowing that she had once brought Booth this sort of pain.

"She's gone." Booth mumbled. His voice was hoarse and Brennan could tell immediately that he was dehydrated.

"Angela said that Hannah left for Amsterdam." Her voice was gentle, probing. Booth was looking at her with his puppy dog eyes red and tired. Brennan was not accustomed to seeing him this way. She felt ill prepared to deal with the emotions she was feeling. Concern. Relief. Anger at Hannah. Anger at herself. She had to push them down so that she could deal with the situation at hand. Booth was slipping into a catatonic state. He would be no use to either of them like that. She needed to get him up and cleaned and fed. That was the first step.

"She just left." He said. He seemed unable to believe the words as they left his mouth.

"Are you drunk, Booth?" Brennan asked, giving him a critical look. Booth's eyes jumped to hers then and gave a frustrated frown. The look was so familiar that Brennan felt hope that things would turn out for the best. Booth was buried under that misery. "You need to get up."

"I don't want to get up." Booth tried to turn away from her. Brennan pulled him back and forced him to sit up.

"You need to get up. You told me that the best thing to do when you feel terrible is to keep doing things." She assessed whether he was capable of standing.

"I don't want to do anything. Ok, Bones? I just want to sleep."

"That is a common symptom of depression, Booth. You need to get up and get washed. I will make you something to eat. I can see that you have not taken care of yourself for several days."

"I'm not depressed." Booth actually managed to sound petulant. He pulled away from her and buried his face in the pillow. Brennan sighed.

"You choose to stay in filthy clothes, unwashed, unfed and exhausted because it feels good?" She raised her eyebrows. Booth turned his head slightly to look at her. The corners of his mouth twitched in a half hearted attempt at a smile.

"Sarcasm, Bones?" He asked. "I must really be bad."

"I want to help you, Booth. But you need to let me. Tell me what happened?"

Brennan's breath hitched as a fresh wave of tears flooded Booth's eyes. He seemed so desolate.

"Hannah's gone to Amsterdam."

"Yes, we have established that already. How long have you been in here?"

"Since Hannah left." Booth's voice was muffled by the pillow. Brennan did a quick calculation and worked out that Booth had spent at least two days locked up in his apartment. She wouldn't have been surprised in the least if he hadn't eaten since then.

"Why did she leave?" Ah, that was the burning question. Booth's shoulders shuddered as he drew in a shaky breath. His face was still hidden by the pillow. Brennan wanted to shake him again.

"She didn't want me."

"Booth, I am sure she does. She loves you." It hurt her to say it, but it was necessary. Booth needed to hear those words.

"No, she doesn't."

"I am not going to argue with you, Booth. But Hannah _does _love you. You are happy together."

"I thought so, Bones. But she still left, didn't she?"

"A year is not that long. You can still see each other. You can talk."

"She turned me down." Booth's voice was very quiet now. Brennan was puzzled.

"Turned you down for what?"

"I asked her to marry me."

"Oh?" Brennan could think of nothing else to say. What could she say? Her heart was breaking. Booth had asked Hannah to marry him. He really had moved on.

"She said no. How could she say no? I thought that I was a good guy, you know? I thought I did what I was supposed to do. I loved her. I told her I loved her. I asked her to move in with me. What else could I do?" He looked at Brennan as though she could give him the answer.

"You _are _a good man, Booth. Perhaps she was taken by surprise."

"She said that she wasn't _the one. _Bones, how the hell did is mess this up?" Brennan looked at her partner. He really wanted an answer. But she had none to give. She could not account for Hannah's actions. She did not know why the other woman had turned down a man like Booth. But, Brennan remembered, you also turned him down. He wanted to go all in. It was she who was not ready to commit. Not willing to try.

"Perhaps she was scared of taking a chance. Maybe it was too big a step too soon. That doesn't mean she doesn't love you." Her words were of little comfort to Booth.

Suddenly he sat up and looked her in the eyes.

"'I cant be _her.'"_ Booth said. Obviously he was quoting something Hannah had said. She looked at him expectantly. "She didn't want to be the other woman Bones."

"I don't see how that could be possible. Seeing as there is no other woman."

"She meant _you, _Temperance." Booth said. His voice had changed. It was like a caress. Brennan felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. What was he telling her? This wasn't right. Yet she could not deny the quickening of her heart or the rapid dilation of her pupils.

"Booth, I think that you need to take a shower and get cleaned up. You are obviously irrational at the moment."

"No, Bones. Don't you see? Hannah knew that I wasn't over you. She could see it. Even if I was lying to myself. I _am _still in love with you. I was just too scared to see it." His eyes, still red and puffy, were wide and blazing. Brennan backed away, moving to get up.

"I am going to go and make you something to eat. You are delirious." She started to stand.

"Bones, wait!" Booth grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. His lips found hers in a desperate kiss.

Brennan felt the air leave her lungs. Her brain felt as though the synapses were misfiring. Her legs felt weak. She resisted him momentarily before she felt his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. Losing herself in his kiss, Brennan met his tongue with hers and they deepened the kiss. Her body melted into his strong one. Despite the smell of perspiration she caught a faint waft of Booth's aftershave. The smell of it had driven her insane for a year. And now she was wrapped up in it, however stale.

Booth's hands were roaming her back. His digits were massaging her muscles, caressing her neck, tangling in her hair. One settled on her waist, slowly moving northwards. It was as she felt his fingers caress the edge of her breast that Temperance Brennan violently pulled herself away from her partner.

"Booth, no!" She cried, trying to put some distance between them. Her chest was heaving and she was having trouble forming coherent thoughts.

"Please, Temperance. I need to feel you." He was insistent, quickly closing the gap between them. His lips found hers once more. Temperance begrudgingly submitted before once again pulling back.

"No. Booth. This isn't right."

"I love you. You love me. You said it. This _is _right." Booth tried to kiss her again.

"You're with Hannah."

"Hannah left me. Because I still love you."

"You aren't thinking straight, Booth. This is illogical."

"You're running out of excuses, Dr Brennan." He gave her his charm smile. The one that always brought a smile to her lips. The one that made her want to do anything for him. The image was ruined somewhat by his dishevelment. Reality kicked in. This was crazy. Booth had been holed up in his room for two days without food, water or a shower. His girlfriend had just left him. His words, while making her heart sing for joy, could not possibly be sincere and well thought out. The rational part of Brennan screamed at her to pull away and send him to the shower. But there was an irrational part of her that was admitting that Booth was an exceptionally good kisser with extraordinarily soft lips.

No! This wasn't right. So wasn't she pulling away as he kissed her again? Her protests became mumbles against his mouth as his lips claimed hers. She was losing the battle with her mind as her body and heart won out.

As Booth lay her back on the bed, his lips trailing a path down her neck Brennan tried to draw breath. Her chest was heaving and her body was responding eagerly to Booth's ministrations.

"This is what I thought about the whole time I was in Afghanistan." Booth murmured against her skin. Something in those words twanged something in Brennan's subconscious. Whether it was the mention of his time away, or the fact that Afghanistan was where he had met Hannah, Brennan found her strength.

"Stop, Booth." She said firmly. To his credit he did stop. He looked at her with hurt eyes. Brennan felt her heart thudding in her chest. There was a voice in her head asking her what she thought she was doing.

"This is not right. You need to clear your head. I do not want to be a rebound. You are upset about Hannah. You are dehydrated. You are playing on my emotions because you need to feel loved. But I can not do this with you. You know that. I know you do. Now get up and have a shower while I make you something to eat before you do something you will regret." She tried to look confident but Brennan was shaken. Her emotions were warring with her. And she was terrified that at any minute Booth would realise that kissing her was a mistake and she didn't think she could handle that pain.

Booth looked at his partner for a long time. He was silent, his lips tingling from the taste of hers. His cock was throbbing in his pants. His entire being felt geared towards being with her. He wanted it with everything in him. But his head was aching. He felt filthy. He realised how he must look to her. Desperate. She must think that he was acting on impulse - rejection making him turn to the first person he thought would accept him. Oh god! He realised that he'd just taken advantage of Bones.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. "I shouldn't have. Oh God, Bones. I didn't know what I was doing." His apology only served to make Brennan recede more. She pulled away from him. His words were like a slap to the face. He really didn't want her. It _had _been a mistake. Brennan desperately tried to build up the walls around her heart. She was here to help her friend. Her partner. Nothing more. He acted on impulse in a moment of weakness. She could forget it had happened.

"Go get showered, Booth." She said with finality before getting up and leaving the room. Booth found himself on the edge of his bed in filthy clothes watching his partner walk away from him. He had, somehow, made this mess even bigger. He buried his head in his hands. How the hell had things gone so horribly wrong?

**Yes, I did leave it there! Mwahahahah! I was actually going to stop at the kiss moment but thought that was too cruel. So what do you think? Is Booth acting purely out of devastation at Hannah leaving or does he still have some real feelings for Bones? And what about Tempe? Can she forgive Booth? Especially now that there are some crossed wires? Seems to me like these two are in quite a pickle. Nothing seems to be able to go right for them. Please review. Make my day! Make me want to write another chapter. I have to say, I've noticed that Bones fans aren't as big at reviewing as my True Blood fans…yes…that was a challenge… :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Courage in the Scientist and the Mercy in the Heartbroken Man Chapter 8**

**In our last chapter we discovered that Booth had indeed not gone to Amsterdam. Good thing, too. But what Dr Brennan finds is a man who is a mess. Can they keep their fragile friendship when Booth is throwing himself at her like a man possessed? And can Booth sort out his feelings, figure out his relationship with Hannah and maybe, just maybe, take another chance on Bones? Not mine, read and review. All that stuff!**

Temperance Brennan was shaking. Physically shaking. She was standing over the stove in Booth's apartment making him something to eat. She wanted to make sure that he got cleaned up and fed and back on his feet before she left. Even if her mind was screaming at her to get out of there right away. The urge to flee had never been so strong. She'd been running away from her emotions for so long that it was like second nature. And her emotions were threatening to take her over.

Which was why she was shaking with the strength it took to stay put. Her heart was thudding heavily in her chest. Her legs felt weak. She could still feel Booth's lips on hers. Could still feel the pain in her chest his words of rejection had created. She had done the right thing, telling him to stop. No matter how much she'd wanted to continue, she knew that it would be wrong. Booth was hurting. He was confused. Hannah had only just left. They hadn't even talked about it. The last thing they needed to do was tumble into bed recklessly. It would ruin the fragile friendship and partnership they had only just managed to rebuild.

No, she told herself. She would have to crush that small flare of hope inside her. He would sort things out with Hannah and he would marry Hannah. That was how things worked. Brennan would be alone. Which was what she had wanted. Only, now she didn't want that. Standing there over the stove she allowed herself to imagine what life with Booth would be like. Being happy and in love. Having him teach her about making love - defying physics. Waking up next to someone and sharing memories and a life. She even entertained the possibility of children. She had wanted a baby not that long ago. Booth's baby. Had that been her subconscious telling her that she loved him all the way back then? Had she really denied her feelings to herself so well?

Taking a shaky breath she listened as the shower turned on. At least Booth was up and about. She was concerned for his wellbeing. That was all. He was her friend and partner and she was making sure that he ate and hydrated. Then she would leave and head back to her place. They would not mention the kiss or his desperate pleas for her. Before either of them knew it he would be in Amsterdam with Hannah. Brennan would continue to see Kevin, or other men. She would stop herself from comparing them to Booth. She would stop judging them on their abilities in relation to Booth. She had to clear the slate.

The door to the bathroom opened and Booth shuffled down the hallway. He was exhausted. His muscles ached. His head was spinning. Hannah had left him. She'd left the country to get away from him. He'd kissed Bones. His heart was in turmoil. But at least he was clean. He had to admit that it felt good. His chin was cleanly shaved, his hair was washed, his teeth brushed and he had on clean clothes. His stomach growled as delicious smells wafted from the kitchen. That was where he headed.

He paused in the doorway, his eyes settling on Bones. She was bustling around the kitchen, preparing a meal for him. She was concerned for him. And he'd taken advantage of her. He cringed. Why was he so dead set on destroying the gorgeous woman in front of him? Cam had warned him not to crack her shell if he had no intention of following through. And he'd done just that. And then Bones had confessed her love for him. And he'd turned her down. And now he'd gone and messed her up all over again by kissing her. She must hate him. She must be furious. She must want to get away.

He gave her a smile when she noticed his presence. She gestured to a chair and turned back to her cooking. Booth could feel the unease coming off her in waves. He sat, his stomach growling loudly at the smells wafting around the kitchen. Bones came over to the table and placed a large glass of water in front of him.

"Drink this." She ordered. "You need to re-hydrate yourself." Before Booth could thank her she was gone, back to the stove. Her eyes didn't meet his. He felt like weeping. He desperately wanted to have it out with her, apologise for his reckless behaviour. But he was sure she saw it as rejection. No matter what he said to her tonight she wouldn't believe him. He wouldn't believe him. It was all too muddled in his head and heart. He needed to take one thing at a time. Dealing with Hannah, his feelings for her. Bones, and his feelings for _her_. But first and foremost he needed something to eat.

As if on cue, Bones appeared in beside him and placed a bowl in front of him on the table. Booth's eyes widened when he saw what it was.

"Mac and cheese?" He asked, incredulously. A smile made its way across his lips and he looked up at her, genuinely grateful. Bones would not meet his eyes.

"You need to eat. I know this is your favourite. While it is not logical, I hope it makes you feel better." She moved to go back to the kitchen. Booth stopped her, holding her arm.

"Temperance," he said softly, turning her to face him. When she still wouldn't meet his eyes he reached out and gently lifted her chin until her blue eyes locked with his brown. They gazed at one another for several moments. Booth could see the wariness in her eyes. She was scared of him. Scared of what his words could do to her. He hated himself right at that moment. But he vowed that he was going to fix this. And he wasn't going to hurt her anymore. It wasn't fair of him to drag her into the middle of all this and expect her to be what he wanted her to be. He had to sort out his relationship with Hannah. He had to decide what he wanted. _Then, _and only then, could he consider anything else.

"Thankyou," he said, heartfelt and genuine. Brennan realised he was referring to more than that Mac and cheese.

"You're welcome." She responded, holding his gaze for a second longer before pulling away. "Make sure that you eat and drink plenty of water. I should be going." She looked awkward, torn. Brennan wanted to get away from the feelings that were confusing her so much. But at the same time she wanted to stay with Booth, make sure he was ok, let him know that she was there for him.

"Wait, don't go yet Bones." Booth tried to find a reason for her to stay. "Here, I cant eat all of this. Have some." He offered her his fork. Brennan raised an eyebrow. She knew all too well that Booth could easily finish that bowl of Mac and cheese. She also knew that he was stalling to get her to stay. That little flame of hope flared again and she chastised herself for being so stupid. He was merely grateful for her help.

Nodding she sat across the table from him. Booth again offered her his fork. Deciding against it, Brennan reached for the other fork and fed herself a mouthful. She had to admit that she made very good Mac and cheese. Booth certainly enjoyed it. After she'd taken a bite he tucked in with gusto. She watched him. He was ravenous. She wasn't surprised. A big man like Booth would have a fast metabolism. He worked out, he had a fast paced job. He needed to eat. And he clearly hadn't fed himself in days. From the paleness of his skin and the dark rings around his eyes it was apparent that he hadn't done much of anything in days. Brennan sighed, worried.

Despite all of the hurt and confusion she didn't want him unhappy or sick. She couldn't help it. He was her friend. She cared about him deeply. And she would do what she could to help him.

…

Over the following weeks Booth became more of his old self. He returned to work. He made jokes and teased the squints. He did lunch with Bones. They had their post case drinks. He seemed more settled. But Bones was not fooled. She saw the dark rings still clinging to his eyes, the tired stoop of his previously strong shoulders, his rapid weight loss. Even Angela had mentioned that Booth wasn't his usual spunky self. And throughout it all Brennan continued to try and help her partner.

It was as though their roles had become reversed. Where it had once been Booth urging her to get some lunch, to eat, to stop working, to take a break, it was now she doing it to him. Booth was throwing himself into his work like a man possessed. Seeing it from the other side, Brennan realised how she must have often looked to him. Manic. Crazed. She worried. But she didn't push. He needed to sort this out himself. She would support him, but she would not force him into conversations that neither of them could handle.

Booth _was _sorting through things. In his own way. He tried to distract himself from the heart wrenching pain by throwing himself into his work. He went after criminals like a man possessed. They didn't stand a chance. Cullen was pleased with the higher rate of cases being closed but even he noticed the change in Booth.

Booth knew that people were concerned about him. He knew that Bones could tell he wasn't eating properly, wasn't sleeping. But there was nothing he could do about it. Every time he looked in the fridge he just saw food. Not a meal. And he couldn't rouse an appetite. He felt nauseous just at the thought of cooking something and eating it. The only thing he managed to eat was Bones' Mac and cheese, which she made for him several nights a week. He had containers of the stuff lining the shelves of his fridge.

They hadn't talked about their kiss. Hadn't mentioned it. He knew Bones thought it had been a mistake. Or at least, she thought that _he _thought it was a mistake. But he hadn't broached the topic. When they were together they were friendly. But the wall that had been there right after she'd told him she loved him had been rebuilt. She was protecting herself. From him. He didn't blame her.

Which is why he finally bit the bullet and picked up the phone. He had to sort some things out if he was ever going to get on with his life.

"Hello?" The voice brought a stabbing pain to his chest. He fought for breath. Why was this so hard?

"Hello?" He'd better say something or she'd hang up. "Seeley?" Damn, he'd _have _to say something now.

"Hi Hannah."

"Oh my god Seeley! Are you ok? I've been ringing and ringing. You haven't answered. I thought you'd been killed or something. What happened? Where have you been?" Her words flooded him with remorse. He'd been trying to call her back for a week. But he couldn't find the strength.

"I've been dealing with things." He said, his voice clipped. There was a lump in his throat. But he _had _to do this. He had to know. He had to find out where everything went wrong.

"But you're alright?" Her voice was concerned. It hurt more. Because she didn't hate him. She should hate him. He didn't deserve concern.

"Yeah, I'm doing better." He didn't want to play the sympathy card. But that was the truth. And Hannah would see right through him anyway. "How's Amsterdam?"

"Its good. The schedule is full on. I'm getting such an insight. But you didn't call to ask me how Amsterdam is, did you?"

"I wanted to know why."

There was a long silence.

"Seeley, we've been over this." She sounded resigned. And so far away.

"No, we didn't. You said it was because you thought you weren't the one. I gave you everything I had, Hannah. I loved you. I wanted to marry you. Be with you forever. I don't understand what more I could have done to show you that you were the one."

"Is this you asking me to come back? Because I'm not Seeley. You know that." Her voice was gentle. She was trying not to hurt him.

"No. I'm not asking that anymore. I accept that you're gone. I don't understand it. But I accept it. You made your choice. I just want to know why."

He heard her sigh into the receiver.

"I think we both know that you're still in love with Temperance." She said finally. Booth didn't deny it. There was little point. They both knew that it was the truth. "You guys have this amazing history. You've known each other for six years. You've been through so much together. You've saved each other's lives. You share everything with each other. I mean, c'mon Seeley. You arrested her dad! Who can compete with that?" She gave a gentle laugh, letting Booth know she wasn't bitter about it. Only realistic.

"I was never unfaithful to you, Hannah." He said vehemently. For some reason he wanted to clarify that, like he was being accuse of adultery or something.

"I know. I know you Seeley. You would never be like that. But I also know that when Temperance finally told you she loved you there was something inside you that celebrated and completely forgot you were with me. Even if for a second. I cant deny you who you love. I wouldn't want to."

"Did you feel that I didn't love you enough? I told you everything about us from the start. You knew that Bones would always have a piece of me. But it was over. I'd moved on."

"Seeley, lets not fool ourselves. You have loved Temperance from the second you clapped eyes on her. We both know it. Besides, she wasn't the only reason I left."

Booth startled then. He hadn't considered the possibility that there were things other than Bones that Hannah had taken issue with.

"There were?" He asked, shocked. Hannah gave a laugh.

"Oh Seeley, of course there were."

Booth suddenly felt insecure. He had a horrible feeling that he was actually an awful person and impossible to live with. That would explain why Rebecca would never marry him. Why Bones had turned him down. Why Hannah had left him.

"My work, for one. I travel. I cant settle in one place. And when this opportunity came I knew I would take it. And I couldn't ask you to give up your job or your friends to come with me. Or your son. And I told you that I'm not good with kids. Parker is fantastic, but I don't know how to be a mum. And marriage? I'm not ready to settle down. That's not the life I see for myself. But I know that you crave it, Seeley." Her voice turned gentle again. "You want to have kids and marriage and a house with a fence. That's who you are. But I cant do that. And I don't want you to give up your dreams for me."

They were quiet for several minutes then. Hannah was waiting for Booth to say something, anything. Booth was processing what she'd said.

"I'm sorry," he finally spoke, his voice choked. He was apologising for not giving her his all, for wanting too much, for not being what she needed.

"I'm not," Hannah said firmly, startling Booth. "We had some great times, Seeley. Amazing times. I'm glad we were together, however brief it was. But we both got to the point where we needed to move on in different directions. Mine is here, and yours is in a lab back there." He could here the teasing smile in her voice. A small smile caressed his lips.

"We did have a great time, didn't we?" He grinned, remembering some of their antics.

"Have a great life, Seeley Booth. And you go get her. Don't let her slip away again."

"Thankyou, Hannah. For everything."

"Don't go getting all sentimental on me now. I'll look you up next time I'm in D.C."

Booth was still smiling when he hung up the phone.

…

"How is it exactly you want me to help you, Agent Booth?" Sweets asked, assessing the man sitting in front of him. Booth was agitated, his posture defensive, his body language screaming that he was uncomfortable. Sweets was intrigued. It wasn't often that the agent sought him out for help. And when he did he usually ignored everything Sweets said.

But Lance Sweets could see that the agent was in turmoil. And he wanted to help. This man had become his friend.

"I need you to tell me what to do." Booth said, his frustration evident. He was at war with himself as to what to do.

"I am not sure that I _can _tell you what to do Agent Booth. That is something you have to do yourself. And also, as I don't know what you are referring to, I don't feel that my assistance will be of all that much use to you."

Booth let out a frustrated growl.

"Do I tell her that I want another shot? Or do I let it go? Maybe its too late. I don't want to hurt her anymore. But what if it could really work between us. I mean _really _work. Am I letting the best opportunity of my life pass me by?"

"Agent Booth, I think that you need to calm down. To whom are you referring?"

"Bones, Sweets. I'm talking about Bones!" Booth snapped, looking hard at the young man. Sweets shifted in his chair.

"You are asking me if you should be with Dr Brennan?"

"Yes!"

"Do you think you should be with her?"

"Don't do that whole shifty answer a question with a question thing, Sweets."

"Why don't you tell me what has happened. How have you come to this decision? What has happened to Hannah?"

Booth sighed. He should have known that Sweets wouldn't give him the quick fix answer. He took a deep breath and barrelled right into it, telling Sweets the whole story of how Bones had told him she loved him, to their relationship slowly being mended, to Hannah's distancing herself to his proposal and her leaving.

When he finished he felt exhausted, but better. It felt good to have told someone the whole saga and have it off his chest. What he didn't like was that Sweets was looking at him like he was science experiment. He didn't like being shrunk by a shrink. It always made him uneasy.

"Why do you think you proposed to Hannah?" He finally asked. Booth couldn't believe that _that _was that he wanted to talk about. What about Bones? What about what he should do now?

"Because I wanted her to marry me." Booth said as though it were obvious.

"But if you have these feelings for Dr Brennan why would you want to marry another woman?"

"Look, Sweets. I loved Hannah. I'd been planning on proposing to her for weeks before then but every time something would come up and would spoil it."

"Do you think, perhaps, that you wanted to marry Hannah because you were afraid that if you left her to pursue Dr Brennan you may fail once again and end up alone?"

"I think I proposed to Hannah because I loved her." Booth said, sarcastically, giving Sweets a glare. The young doctor smirked to himself, knowing that Booth was merely projecting a well developed defence mechanism.

"What happened after you kissed Dr Brennan?"

"What do you mean? We didn't have sex, if that's what you are referring to." Booth huffed, feeling awkward.

"But you wanted to?"

"Why would you ask _that? _Geez, Sweets, everything is about sex with you."

"Actually, Agent Booth, you brought up sex. I was simply inquiring as to your reactions to the kiss. Did Dr Brennan respond? Did you talk about your relationship?"

"No. She pushed me away. She didn't want to be a rebound."

Sweets nodded, not surprised by Dr Brennan's move. She was a logical woman. She would not allow her emotions to carry her away. Especially as there was so much at stake when Agent Booth was involved.

"Did you discuss your next steps?"

"We didn't talk about anything. I had a shower and she made me dinner. We ate, she left, I went to bed. Since then we've been back to normal. Almost."

"Have you considered telling Dr Brennan that your feelings are unchanged from those you felt when you told her you loved her?"

"_That's _what I'm asking you about, Sweets. Geez." Booth threw his hands up in exasperation. "I don't know if I should. Or am I just going to hurt her more?"

"I believe that you and Dr Brennan need to discuss these issues if you are to continue to maintain a working relationship. If you allow the tension to continue it can be detrimental to not only your working relationship but also your friendship."

"Sweets," Booth leant forward, his elbows on his knees, and looked Sweets directly in the eyes. His voice was all business. "Tell me, point blank, if you think that I should take the chance and tell Bones that I want to make this work. Because the last time I did that I got my heart stepped on."

Sweets looked at the Agent, choosing his words. Booth was asking him man to man for his opinion. He'd never felt so needed before. It was flattering.

"Go for it." He smiled. A grin broke out on Booth's face and he sat back, slapping his knee. "Go get her."

**Well he's got Sweets' stamp of approval! Will Booth take the big leap and go after Brennan? And will she have him? Keep up the reviews guys, True Blood are totally trumping you. They're going to get another update before you do… :P Let me know what you think of the story. Should Booth and Brennan end up together? Or is that just too cliché? Because, after all, there is Kevin to consider. He's a bit of alright. And he **_**is **_**very smart… Better tell me what you think, otherwise you might get something you don't like all too much…**


	9. Chapter 9

The Courage in the Scientist and the Mercy in the Heartbroken Man Chapter Nine

**We've all been waiting for it. Booth is going to make his move. Or is he? What if someone has already filled that space that Brennan had been keeping empty for him? Can our two finally make this work or is it just simply too late for them? Not mine. Read and Review! Oh, and sorry for the delay. I've just moved to China for work. So there has been a lot of craziness. But I have an apartment now and stuff so hopefully updates will be nice and regular again! Thanks so much for being the greatest readers on the planet! YOU are fantastic! Your wonderful reviews keep me going and often make me laugh so hard it isn't funny! This is for you! Enjoy!**

Booth barrelled along the highway, his fingers tapping a nervous tune on the steering wheel. He felt exhilarated. His heart was racing, his stomach churning, his thoughts all a flounder. He was going to do it. And this time he wasn't going to mess it up. As he took the familiar route to Bones' apartment he longed to be there already. He was never one for suspense. Even as a sniper. He'd always gone for the kill at the earliest available moment. No point in dwelling. He was a man of action.

With one hand he loosened his tie. He couldn't breathe. This was ridiculous. He needed to get a grip. And soon. He couldn't approach this like a man possessed. He'd done that once before and it hadn't exactly turned out well. He had to be calm and sure. This was possibly the last chance at her he'd ever had. If there was any indication that he was acting on impulse he knew she'd reject him. And he didn't blame her. They'd both caused each other so much pain that it was of no surprise that they'd become gun shy. Booth hardly even trusted his instincts these days. Case and point – he'd gone to Sweets for advice. _Sweets! _

Taking the final turn off he pulled up outside Brennan's building. He opted to park on the street rather than her visitors' car park. He didn't want to fiddle around. He wanted to get up there and tell her everything. He turned off the engine and sat for a moment, listening to it tick. All of sudden he felt sick with nerves. This was ridiculous! He was an adult. He shouldn't feel this way. And Bones was his best friend. He shouldn't be so scared.

But maybe that was why he did feel scared. She _was _his best friend. And they'd been through so much already. He'd nearly lost her friendship twice and he didn't want to go through that again. He cared too much about her answer. He cared too much about being rejected again. How many times were they going to deny themselves the inevitable?

_Not this time, _Booth thought vehemently. He climbed out of the car and walked quickly through the lobby. Once inside the elevator he allowed himself to breathe. He had to calm down. His eyes ticked off each floor as he rose, is fingers still drumming on his thighs. Finally the door pinged and he exited into the hall. Her door was in sight now. Booth felt like he was going to pass out. Calm. Relaxed. Logical. It was like a mantra on repeat in his head.

Raising his hand to knock, Booth steeled himself. This was his last chance to back out. Not a chance. He gave three short sharp raps and waited. There was a noise from inside. This was it. He put a smile on.

Brennan was glancing behind her, laughing, as she opened the door. When she turned to find Booth standing in the doorway the smile faltered a little.

"How many times have I told you to check who's at the door before opening it?" Booth joked, still smiling.

"Booth. What are you doing here?" Her words caught him off guard. He had expected a slightly different response. Ok, the whole her falling into his waiting arms was a bit unrealistic, but he'd at least thought she'd be pleased to see him.

"I, uh…" Booth stumbled, not sure what to say. It was then that his eyes took in her attire. She was dressed in a gorgeous blue wrap around dress. She was made up. She wasn't wearing shoes. This wasn't for him. Booth heard a voice call from the living room.

"Who is it Tempe?"

_That _was definitely _not _Angela. That was definitely not female. There was a man. In Bones' apartment. And he was calling her Tempe? Suddenly Booth was overwhelmed by his caveman instincts. He wanted to go in there and destroy that man. He would then throw Bones over his shoulder, take her to the bedroom and have his way with her.

"Booth?" Bones was still expecting a reply. Booth tried to regain control of his tongue. His eyes were locked to hers. She looked confused, nervous and perhaps just a little hopeful? Booth's heart was pounding in his chest. God she was beautiful.

Footsteps sounded behind her and Booth looked up to see a dark haired man appear. He was as tall as Booth, well built – maybe a runner? And he looked smart. There was something about him that made this man look intelligent, wealthy, and just the kind of guy Bones would go for. The man put a hand on Brennan's lower back. Booth's eyes locked onto it. That was _his _spot. He felt jealousy wash through him violently. The three of them stood there in silence for several moments. Finally he spoke.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Tempe?" He gave Booth a smile and stuck out his hand. "I'm Kevin."

Begrudgingly, Booth took the proffered hand and shook it, trying very hard not to break the guy's fingers. That would just be low of him.

"This is my partner, Seeley Booth." Bones managed, finally.

"Partner? So you're the guy Tempe is always blowing me off for. I thought she had a secret boyfriend." Kevin laughed, trying to lighten the tension. Booth fought not to roll his eyes. The guy was a douche.

"Yeah, I'm her partner. Kevin, right?" Booth assessed the guy. Kevin squirmed under his intense gaze. Bones shifted uncomfortably.

"What was it you wanted Booth?" Her voice was sharp. Booth felt hurt. This wasn't going the way he'd hoped it would. Booth's eyes shot back to hers. She looked so uncomfortable. His heart started hurting. Why did nothing ever work out?

"Uh, nothing important. I just wanted to say, uh, thanks." Booth mumbled, back peddling. He was going to get out of here. He didn't miss the small smirk on Kevin's face. Booth wanted to remove it. With his fist.

"Thanks?" Bones looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah, for your help the other week. I really appreciated it." Booth gave her a serious look. He really was grateful, but he also hoped that this wouldn't be one of those moments where Bones blurted out his business in front of a stranger. Instead, she nodded solemnly.

"You're welcome," she said softly.

"Ok, well I guess I better go." Booth stepped back rapidly. He gave Bones one last lingering look before turning.

"Nice to meet you," Kevin called. Booth glanced back.

"Yeah, you too." He all but clambered into the elevator. As the doors slid shut he saw Bones still standing in her doorway, watching him.

Once on the ground floor Booth dragged his feet to his car. He couldn't believe how pear shaped it had all gone. And he hadn't even had the chance to talk to her! He growled and kicked the tire angrily, his fist hitting the side of the car none too gently.

Hearing the screech of wheels, Booth turned. A white sports car was emerging from the basement car park of Brennan's building. He watched as it pulled out into the street and caught an angry looking Kevin. Huh? He did a double take, trying to figure out if he had really seen that. What was Kevin doing leaving? Wasn't he just up there with Bones? Hearing the click of heels on the pavement behind him, Booth spun again, this time coming face to face with a slightly flustered Bones.

"Bones? What…" He started. She cut him off.

"Why did you come here tonight?" Her eyes were huge. She only looked like this when she was being overwhelmed with emotions. Booth knew the signs now. He also knew that he'd better answer her. Was he going to do it?

"I…I don't know." He mentally slapped himself. What a coward. "I thought you might want a beer. What happened to Mr Fabulous?"

"If you are referring to Kevin, I sent him home." Her eyes gave away nothing now. Booth hated that she'd learnt that trick. He felt enough at a loss, intellectually, with her. Wasn't that bad enough? Now he couldn't even read her.

"Why?" Booth couldn't help the hopefulness that filled his voice as he looked at her from under his eyelashes.

"Why are you here, Booth?" She asked again, studiously avoiding his question. She was telling him she knew his game. For once Bones was actually in tune with the simple nuances of human interaction. Booth sighed. Time to man up.

"I wanted to see you," he said finally, his hands buried in his pockets. Bones nodded.

"That would make sense, as you are at my apartment. I did not think you knew someone else that lived here who you might be visiting."

"No, Temperance," Booth worked very hard at keeping his voice level. "I wanted to see _you._"

"Oh." It came out all breathy. Almost like a gasp. Booth felt a shudder go through him. Realisation hit her eyes and Booth held them, smiling nervously. His hands were still pushed so far into his pockets that he felt like a small child about to be scolded.

"Why did you send Kevin home?" Booth's voice was soft, tentative. Bones' blue eyes were locked to his.

"I didn't want you to think that I was spending the night with him." She looked away, then. Booth reached out, his fingers caressing her chin. He turned her face back to him.

"I'm glad you did." He murmured as he moved in to kiss her.

Both drew in a sharp intake of breath. Their lips hovered millimetres apart, almost touching, almost caressing. Booth could feel her breath warm on his face. It exhilarated him. He was so close. Bones was there in front of him in the flesh and blood. He could feel her shaking slightly under his touch. There was a faint breeze, ruffling her hair and blowing it across her face. His fingers gently brushed it back, tucking it behind her ear. Still they hovered there, neither quite ready to close the distance between them.

Then, as if by some universal force, they both shifted the tiniest bit and their lips met. Bones opened hers to Booth's gentle entreaty. His tongue traced across the soft flesh of her bottom lip; tasting her. He dipped inside and met hers. Gently they explored one another. This was not like the last time he kissed her. He had been desperate and wild then. This was not like the time they kissed in her office. Then it had been awkward – they were performing. This was intimate. It sent shivers down his spine and all the way to his toes.

When Bones gently bit his lip, asking for more, Booth moaned and pulled her to him. He was slow, careful with his movements. He still felt that she was a wild animal, likely to bolt if startled. But she melted into him, her own tongue working to draw his out. Booth felt his head spinning. Kissing her was like fighting with her. Exhilarating, passionate, annoying and so goddamn hot it wasn't funny! His body was on autopilot.

Temperance couldn't believe that she was finally kissing Booth. This wasn't a rebound kiss. Angela had told her all about rebounds and Temperance had to admit that she had used guys as a rebound before. This definitely didn't feel like that. It felt like home. Booth was hot against her and she could feel his growing arousal pressed between them. She swallowed a moan as his fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her mouth closer to his. She allowed him this, matching his intensity with one of her own.

Booth would have happily stayed there kissing his Bones all night. However, a passing car with a very loud horn broke them apart. They only pulled away a few inches, Booth's forehead resting against Bones'. Both were panting. Booth licked his lips, tasting her on them. When he finally opened his eyes he saw her kiss-swollen lips dancing before him and wanted her again. It was torture, watching those pink lips as they gasped. When her tongue snuck out to wet them Booth couldn't help himself. He placed a quick kiss on them before pulling right back. He looked her in the eye. He wondered if he looked as dazed as she did.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" It was her that spoke, beating him to it. Booth nodded dumbly and allowed himself to be led back inside the building.

**There you go. I hope that satisfies you. But remember – things don't always go easy for Booth and Bones. There are so many ups and downs that nothing comes easy. I do hope they can make it work. But maybe this was a lapse in judgement. Bones has been known to make them. And both of them are notorious for taking back things they say, or just copping out at the last minute! Reviews give them strength! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Courage in the Scientist and the Mercy in the Heartbroken Man Chapter Ten**

**I left you hanging there at the end of chapter nine. So here we go. Let's see if Booth and Brennan can take the final plunge and give in to their desires. As always, they aren't mine and I would love a review!**

Her apartment smelt of frangipani. He didn't know why the thought crossed his mind, but it did. It was arousing, somehow. He watched as Bones closed and locked her front door. Glancing up he caught her eyes. They both smiled. It was a nervous smile, almost shy. Booth pulled his hands out of his pockets as she moved towards him. Resting them on her hips he held her body close to him. His lips found hers in a gentle kiss.

Brennan melted against him, her body moulding to his. She sighed against his lips, taking the bottom one between her teeth and nipping gently. Booth growled at her, trying to deepen the kiss. His fingers buried in the fabric of her dress, pulling her tightly against him. She teased him still; lingering and placing butterfly kisses on him, pulling back each time Booth tried to deepen the kiss. She was driving him crazy.

Booth pressed his body to hers, allowing her to feel his arousal. Smiling Brennan trailed her finger over his lips. Booth captured it, giving it a teasing bite. Her eyes met his and he raised his eyebrows playfully. Pulling her hand away Brennan grabbed his lapels, bringing their faces almost together.

This close to her Booth could feel her ragged breath, could sense the control she was exerting. He wondered where this was leading. He had hopes, of course, but he wasn't going to push anything.

"Would you like to spend the night?" Temperance asked breathily. Booth felt himself nodding. His fingers gripped her tighter and he throbbed with anticipation.

"You know what's probably going to happen if I stay, right?" His voice, among other things, was thick.

"I was counting on it," she smiled teasingly. Booth swallowed. This was a side of Brennan he had rarely seen. He liked it. It was turning him on.

"Will you let me kiss you?" he asked, leaning closer.

"I had hoped that we could do more than kiss." Disappointment settled on her features. Booth chuckled.

"Kiss me," he demanded, capturing her lips and swallowing her muffled reply. Booth took control of the kiss, claiming her lips and seeking out her tongue. They were both comfortable to settle into a languid rhythm, their tongues duelling for dominance.

It really was the same as their arguments. They would both attack, trying to lead, and then withdraw. They found themselves tightly locked together. Booth had forgotten how to breathe. When they eventually did break apart they were gasping. Her hair was in disarray, his face was flushed. Brennan's fingers deftly untucked Booth's shirt, slipping under the fabric to run across his heated skin. Booth leant into her touch, moaning with pleasure. She surprised him by quickly unbuttoning his shirt and easing if off his shoulders.

Booth watched her eyes taking him in, shuddering when she licked her lips. His arousal was clearly outlined against the material of his pants. A groan tore from him as her hand flattened against it and caressed. Popping the button on his pants, Brennan licked the tip of his nose playfully. Giving him a squeeze she flashed a coquettish smile before pulling away.

Booth watched in dazed shock as Bones left the room. Where was she going?

"Hey!" He called. A sultry voice wafted out from the bedroom.

"Are you coming?"

And Booth almost did. Taking a deep breath he regained his composure. His pants hanging loosely about his hips he made his way down the short hallway. Stopping, he leant against the doorframe, gazing in at the stunning beauty lazing on the bed. She had removed her clothes and was lying nude, her eyes wide and her face expressing nothing short of "come hither". Booth was trembling.

"No fair," he scolded playfully. "I wanted to undress you."

"Come here?" Bones asked, her hands reaching out to him. Booth considered it for a moment before shaking his head; no.

"Booth?" Hurt flashed in her eyes. Booth flashed her his charm smile quickly assuring her that it was all right.

"I think I am overdressed," he said slowly, deliberately. His hands settled on the waistband of his pants, pushing them one teasing inch lower. Brennan's hungry eyes were fixated on him.

"Should I take these off?" He indicated to his pants. Brennan nodded eagerly. Giving her a sly smile Booth instead removed his shoes. His eyes were sweeping over her body. He'd never seen her naked before and he wanted to take his time exploring her, but he was enjoying teasing her.

"Booth…" her voice was all husky. Booth twitched. He slowly walked towards the bed.

"These now?" His hands were again on his pants. Brennan hardly moved, her eyes huge; anticipating. Inch by tantalising inch Booth eased his pants down until they were pooled around his feet and he was bare before her.

Booth had never been a shy man with his sexual partners. He was not the kind to duck underneath the covers or be embarrassed by his arousal. And Bones had seen him naked before. But there was something about her eyes on him, scalding his flesh that made him tremble with nerves. Raising his eyes he caught her gaze. _This is me, _they were saying to her. _Accept me._

Brennan recognised the vulnerability in Booth's gaze. Opening her arms to him she beckoned him to her bed.

Controlling his trembling muscles, Booth crawled up the bed. He gave Bones a predatory smile causing her to chuckle. He crawled until he was resting on his hands above her. Gazing down at her he gave a crooked smile.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I'm going to kiss you now, if that's ok."

"I believe that I would find that acceptable."

"Good."

Booth leant down and once again caught her lips in his. It was a kiss filled with passion. It was more urgent that the last and Booth struggled to keep from pressing his body against hers. He felt her take him in her hand and pulled back to moan. His hips thrust against her hand instinctively. Forcing his eyes open he caught Brennan's intrigued expression. She seemed to be studying his reactions.

"Are you analysing me?" He managed to gasp out. Her hand was working him slowly and all of Booth's neurons were focussing in one place.

"What do you mean?" She did not stop watching him.

"I feel like and experiment." He managed a smile, his eyes dipping to watch his cock disappearing inside her fist. He groaned, his hips continuing their slow thrusting.

"I enjoy watching your reactions. I find it very arousing."

Booth groaned and kissed her. His hand cupped her face, deepening the kiss. When he pulled back he rolled to the side. Brennan's hand released his cock and she looked at him quizzically. Booth's hand trailed down the column of her neck, tracing her clavicles. He followed his fingers with his lips, sucking at the tender skin. Brennan moaned beneath him, her body writhing deliciously. Booth smiled against her flesh. His fingers traced over her nipples and tickled along her ribs. Brennan giggled softly beneath him and Booth thought it was the greatest sound he'd ever heard.

Booth had pictured this situation many times over the last six years. He'd fantasised, dreamed and thought about the different scenarios that could possibly lead to getting into bed with Bones. This was trumping all of them. He'd definitely never imagined her giggling.

He kissed across her abdomen, slipping his tongue into her bellybutton and drawing a gasp from her swollen lips. As he moved further, his lips tracing her pelvic bone, Booth's fingers crept up her thigh, teasing her centre. Brennan was shaking in anticipation. Her muscles were quivering with tension. Despite her obvious desire, her eyes were wide, watching. Booth gave her a sultry smile as his lips drifted to her thigh. Placing a bite there he teased, his fingers tracing the edges of her nether lips. He did not give her what she so obviously desired. Brennan thrust her hips in frustration.

"Patience, Temperance," he whispered, his breath stimulating her already sensitive flesh.

"Booth…" came her desperate moan. She was begging him. Booth had to smirk. He'd _never _considered Bones as a beggar. It was damn hot.

Relenting, he allowed his fingers to dip into her wetness. At the first contact Temperance jerked against him. Her hands bunched in the sheets, twisting desperately. Booth sought out her clit. Tweaking the swollen bundle of nerves he traced his tongue along her, tasting her. He was amazed at how responsive she was to him. His cock was hard and throbbing, resting against the sheets. He longed to be inside her. _Soon, _he thought dipping his tongue inside her.

Booth took his time with her, tasting her, learning the contours of her body. He grew accustomed to her reactions, what turned her on, what made her scream. He turned the usually in control Temperance Brennan into a passionate writhing mass.

Pulling back to allow her to recover from another violent orgasm, Booth smirked, pleased with himself. Catching his eye, along with her breath, Brennan grinned. Before he knew what had hit him, Booth found himself on his back with Brennan poised above him. He couldn't help his shock. Brennan laughed, watching his surprise. The vibrations sent shivers down his body. His cock twitched between them. He could feel her heat, her wetness pressed against him. He craved her.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked softly. He felt nervous all of a sudden. This was the moment.

"Are you?" She was gazing down at him.

"Definitely." Booth gasped as Brennan placed him at her entrance. Her heat was radiating over him. She lowered herself slowly down his length, taking him inside. From her position she was able to angle her hips to take all of him in. His girth was substantial and Booth was cautious not to thrust and hurt her. He allowed Brennan to set the pace, her hips rolling over his. With each stroke he sank deeper inside. He could feel her muscles rippling along his cock. It felt divine. He watched her above him. Her mouth was slightly ajar, her eyes hooded, her breasts bouncing gently with each thrust.

Booth grasped her hips, aiding her movements and guiding her. She was increasing her pace gradually, her breaths coming in short sharp bursts. Booth could sense that she was near. He pulled her flush against him, kissing her deeply. In one deft movement he rolled them so that he was above her. His hips maintained their pace, his tongue settling into the rhythm. Brennan moaned as Booth's cock dragged against the sweet spot deep inside her with every withdrawal. She was quivering against him now. Booth dipped his fingers into her heat to tease her nubbin.

"Booth…" Brennan moaned, her hips shuddering against him. Booth's release was burning him it was so close. But he held back. He wanted to feel her come around him. He pressed against her clit as his tongue duelled hers. He felt her shake around him as her muscles milked his cock. Her orgasm was fierce and she gave herself to it. This was something that Booth could not get enough of. He'd made her come countless times so far and he was still not tired of it. Every time she would open her mouth in a silent cry, her eyes wide, locking to his. Her entire body shuddered as it washed over her. Booth couldn't tear his eyes away. Even as his own release tore through him, their eyes remained locked. When finally the shuddered, exhausted, to completion the lay still entwined for several minutes. Booth didn't know if he could move.

"Are you alright?" Brennan asked him, her fingers trailing along his cheek to twist into his hair. Booth smiled from his position buried against her neck.

"Are you?" He asked back. They both chuckled. Booth, now soft, withdrew from her body. They both shivered at the separation. He lay on his side next to her and brushed her hair back off her face. Leaning forward he gave her a sweet kiss.

"I am unaccustomed to snuggling." Her voice was soft in the dim room. Booth felt sated. His entire body was relaxed against the bed.

"I could show you if you like." He was teasing her. Brennan glanced up at him and smiled gently.

"I would like that."

…

They got several hours of sleep here and there. One would wake and find their hands wandering, teasing, until the other was hot and ready. They made love on and off until the early hours of the morning. When the Booth finally woke fully the room was in full sun and he was still wrapped around Bones. He couldn't believe that the whole thing hadn't been a dream. He was actually lying there with Bones in his arms. He actually watched Bones wake up. He could happily do this every day.

"Morning," he murmured, kissing her. Bones stretched languidly beneath him causing Booth to stiffen. He couldn't believe he was still able to get hard. He couldn't even remember how many times he'd come that night. He deepened the kiss. Bones was very responsive. Her nails were trailing down his back leaving red welts. The pain only spurned him on. He growled into her mouth. He was moving to enter her again when their cells went off simultaneously. Pausing with a groan, Booth caught her eyes.

"Its probably a case," Bones said, glaring at her phone. Booth nodded. He pulled away from her. Bones grabbed him and pulled him back. "They'll ring again." She muttered, attacking his lips. Booth conceded, kissing her passionately. He was positioning himself.

The phones rang again. They both groaned and fell apart.

"Raincheck?" Booth asked, feeling almost desperate.

"I think that would be advisable."

They climbed out of opposite sides of the bed and picked up their phones.

"Its Cam." Brennan said.

"Director Cullen." Booth rubbed his eyes. "Dinner?" He asked, picking up his pants and slipping them on.

"We may be busy." Brennan was pulling clean clothes out of her wardrobe. Booth found himself staring at her body as she moved about the room. He tried to will away the erection that was threatening to be with him for the rest of the day.

"We can do take out." He gave her a smile. "I'll even agree to eat it in your office."

"We'd better get going." Brennan buttoned her shirt. Booth felt slightly panicked. She wasn't agreeing to see him again. Was this her shutting him out? Booth must have appeared upset as Bones walked over to him. She caressed his cheek before kissing him.

"We can do Wong Fu's in the lab if it makes you happy." She joked. Booth feigned shock.

"Was that a joke Dr Brennan?" He teased, tucking back her hair.

"I believe that my partner has been rubbing off on me." She smirked. Booth laughed and kissed her.

"Let's go then. Don't want anyone sending out a search party."

They exited the apartment and made their way down to his car. Booth would drop Brennan off at the Jeffersonian before heading on to his office. He felt light hearted. This wasn't his usual post coital bliss. This was something different. It was the culmination of six years of unresolved sexual tension. It was liberating. He found himself grinning like a fool when she kissed him before climbing out of the car. She gave him such a sweet smile that he just couldn't control himself. He was not losing this grin for anything.

He was still grinning when his phone rang again. Answering it he heard Angela's panicked voice on the other end.

"Booth?"

"Ange? What's wrong?" He tried to keep his eyes on the road. "What's happened?"

"Booth, you better get back here real quick." He could hear tears in her voice.

"Ange what's going on? Is Bones ok?"

"Booth," Ange's voice hitched. "She's been in an accident."

"What accident? Angela tell me what is going on?" His voice rose until he was almost yelling.

"There was a car, Booth. She didn't see it coming. She's been hit. They're taking her to hospital. Just get here quick."

Booth slammed the phone down and took the next turn to head back to the Jeffersonian. His heart was in his throat, his head throbbing. Something had happened to Bones. His Bones. How could this happen just after they had spent the most wonderful night together. A sense of dread filled him as he sped along the road towards possibly the worst thing he could imagine.

**Oh no! And they were so happy! What's happened to Bones? Is she ok or is this something serious? What's Booth going to do? Keep reading to find out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Courage in the Scientist and the Mercy in the Heartbroken Man Chapter Twelve**

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay :S Thanks for all the great reviews and I know I am so mean for leaving you with such a cliffhanger. I've been settling in to my new job here in China. Lots of work and very busy! I hope this makes up for it.**

**We left off with Booth and Brennan FINALLY getting together. But then something awful happened to Bones! What was it? Was she ok? Read on and find out! None of them are mine! Enjoy.**

Sad and worried faces greeted him. The hospital was packed. The emergency room was bustling; people filling the seats in various forms of pain and agony. The waiting room was overflowing with commiseration and tears. Every one of them was a stranger. Separate situations that had incurred similar results. The whole thing served to make Booth uneasy. Collective misery.

His chocolate eyes searched the room for a familiar face. They alighted on Angela. Booth hurried over, trying to contain his concern and panic.

"What happened?" He asked urgently. He assessed her expression. She seemed calmer than she had been on the phone. And she was alone. If something serious had happened the rest of the Squints would be there. "Where is she?"

"She's in with the doctor. They wouldn't let me go in with her. It was a drunk driver. He just drove right into her."

Booth felt anger rising.

"How bad is it Angela?"

"I don't know."

"You have to know something!" Booth realized his voice had risen considerably when he saw people looking at him with interest. He reigned in his anger. "Did you come here with her? Was she conscious? Please, Angela, I need to know."

"She was awake. There was a lot of blood. I'm sorry Booth." Angela was shaking. Booth realised that she was in shock.

"Its ok." He placated, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled." He looked around. "I'm going to try and find a doctor." He moved to the check in counter.

Her nametag said "Doris" but her face said "go away". Her green/blue uniform held the wrinkles of a long day and her frazzled hair warranted brushing. But it was the tired, fed up expression etched into her face that gave Booth pause. This was not a woman who was going to give in easily. But he was determined to find out where Bones was.

"I'm looking for a patient that came in about half an hour ago. She was brought in an ambulance." He gave her a friendly smile, hoping to warm her up. Doris didn't budge. She gave him a stern look that told him she knew his game.

"Are you a relation?" She asked in a monotone voice. Booth tried to calm the tick in his jaw that was starting.

"No, but I-"

"Only relations and family members are allowed in there." She jerked her thumb towards the ominous double doors at one side of the room. Booth took a breath.

"I'm her partner. I need to see her."

"Relations only." Doris repeated, not even bothering to look at him now. Booth swallowed a growl of frustration.

"Listen, FBI, lady. I need to get in there to see that my partner is ok."

"Name?" Doris gave him a critical look.

"My name?" Booth was confused.

"The patient's name." Doris all but rolled her eyes.

"Temperance Brennan." Booth's hands were gripping the counter while he waited. Doris typed sluggishly into the computer. Was she purposely trying to drive him insane?

"No police escort. You don't have clearance."

"What do you mean? I'm FBI. I don't need clearance." Booth's voice was getting louder the longer this woman tried to keep him from his partner.

"I don't make the rules. She didn't come with a police escort so there is no need for FBI."

"I want to see my partner!" Booth hit his palm loudly on the bench. Doris didn't even flinch. Booth didn't hear Angela coming up behind him. He may have rechosen his words if he had.

"Listen, she is my fiancée, and I am going to marry her. I want to know that she is ok." It wasn't a _complete _lie. He did have plans to marry Bones. He was just jumping the gun a little.

"She is your partner _and _your fiancée? What do you think this is? My first day? Sit down and wait until you are called." And with that Doris closed the window on him and turned away. Booth stared at her, mouth agape. His fingers were itching to reach for his gun. A small voice from behind him pulled him back to sanity.

"Is it true Booth?" He turned, taking in Angela. She was standing there, her eyes wide and excited. She'd obviously heard what he'd said to Doris. Booth cringed, knowing that this information would be all over the lab in seconds if he didn't clear it up right away.

"No, Ange. I wanted her to let me in to see Bones."

"So you and Brennan aren't together?" Angela was assessing him with her artist's eye. Booth all but squirmed under her assessment. "Oh my god!" She squealed excitedly. Booth nearly leapt out of his skin.

"Ange…" he cautioned. He didn't want her to fly off the handle.

"You two totally slept together! When? How did I not know about this? Are you together? Was it amazing? She didn't run did she?" The questions spilled out in hurry and Booth was momentarily distracted from his concern for Brennan. He couldn't help the tiny smile that caressed his lips as he thought about being with Bones. His whole body was still tingling.

"Oh MY GOD! You did!" Angela was clutching his hands and doing happy little jumps. Booth tried to calm her.

"Its not what you think." He tried. But he could tell from the look on Angela's face that there was no convincing her that nothing happened.

"Tell me right now big guy. Do you love her?" Angela's face was serious. Booth looked into her eyes.

"Yes."

Angela nearly screamed, drawing quite a bit of attention. Booth took her by the arms and tried to shush her.

"Angela!" He hissed.

"Ok, ok. Sorry. I have just been waiting so long for you two to finally get together. Please tell me you are together." She gave him a hard look.

"We haven't discussed it yet. But I think so. I want us to be." He couldn't help the crooked smile on his face. Angela glowed. Then frowned.

"Hang on. What do you mean 'haven't discussed it yet'? When did you guys get together? Oh my god! It was last night wasn't it? You slept together last night! Oh my god!" She was back to hysterics. Booth put his hand firmly over her mouth, successfully quieting her.

"This is between me and Bones, ok Angela. I don't want everyone knowing about it just yet. It's still very new. I don't know how Bones feels about the whole thing. We haven't had a chance…" He trailed off, his eyes shooting to the double doors as a doctor came through. His entire body turned towards the doors, leaving Angela watching after him. As she realised what had caught his attention she quickly followed him.

"Angela Montenegro?" He called. Angela waved her arm.

"Here!" She called, quickly moving to the doctor with Booth. She nearly had to hold Booth back from pushing the doctor against the wall and interrogating him.

"You came with Dr Brennan in the ambulance?" He asked, looking at the forms on his clipboard. Angela nodded readily. "And you are?" He cast Booth a look.

"Her partner." Booth's voice was steely as he tried to control his emotions. They hadn't been told anything yet. It could be good news. He kept telling himself that. He didn't want to think about it being bad news.

"Ok. Well, I am Dr Grierson and I attended Dr Brennan in the ER. Can you tell me what happened to her?" He raised his pen, ready to write down Angela's story. She looked flustered. Booth frowned.

"How is she?" He asked quickly. He hadn't expected the doctor to ask them questions. He'd wanted answers.

"Dr Brennan is stable. I would like to know the details of the accident. We will have to file a police report and any information regarding the vehicle that hit Dr Brennan will be much appreciated. Did you get the licence plate? Or see what the drive looked like?" The pen was poised again.

"I'm not sure. I know that the car was red. And old. But it happened pretty fast. Maybe if I drew it." Angela was trying to be helpful but all she really wanted was to see her friend.

"Listen buddy," Booth said, taking a menacing step closer to the doctor. "I _am _the police. I will make the report. But right now I want to see my partner." He looked down at the doctor, who was obviously used to being threatened. He didn't even flinch.

"You are the police?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"FBI. Now I want to see Dr Brennan." Booth flashed his badge. The doctor looked at it for a moment and then back to Booth.

"This is against regulations." He started. Booth gave him a fierce look. "I will take you to see Dr Brennan. But you must not upset her. She is still under observation." He gave them both a stern look. Angela nodded but Booth just glowered. He was not going to wait much longer.

"This way." Dr Grierson said, turning and swiftly walking through the doors. Booth strode after him, not even looking to see if Angela was keeping up. They were led through a maze of corridors and past room after room of patients. The strong smell of disinfectant made Booth recoil. He had spent more than enough time in hospitals. He hated them. And he hated having people he cared about in them. His growing worry for Bones was gnawing away at his stomach.

Finally the doctor slowed his brisk walk and Booth halted behind him. They were standing outside a room. Booth assumed they were still in the ER ward of the hospital. He moved to go inside the room. Grierson stopped him, holding out the clipboard in front of the agent.

"You aren't to upset her, understand." He warned. Booth wondered why the doctor was so adamant that they didn't upset Bones. What was going on?

"I just want to see my partner." Booth said, exhaling. He felt so frustrated and tense. He knew that Angela was eager to see Brennan. Why couldn't this doctor get out of their way? Was she in such a bad state that he wanted them to be prepared? Was she dying? Why couldn't doctors be straight up and just tell it to you?

"And you will. But be warned that Dr Brennan wants to go home. We cannot allow her to do this. She needs to stay here for observation. I don't want you putting it into her head that she can leave. Understand?" Grierson looked to both of them. Booth nodded readily, assuming that Angela did the same. He would have promised anything right then if it meant the doctor would shut up and let them into the room.

"Keep it short." He said, stepping back and opening the door. Booth pushed past and allowed his eyes to take in the room of beeping equipment. There were tubes and machines and instruments. All of it made Booth feel on edge. He really, _really _hated hospitals. He finally found the courage to alight his eyes upon Bones. Angela, obviously not the squeamish sort, had ploughed right into the room and settled by her friend's side immediately. She was gabbling away but Brennan only had eyes for Booth. She caught his gaze, noting the pained, panicked expression that he held. She gave him a weak smile.

Booth smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes. Instead, his concern burnt there. His Bones was in a hospital gown, lying on a hospital bed with an IV in her arm and a bandage on her forehead. She looked battered. Not broken. But hurt. And that hurt him. He felt physical pain at seeing her hurting. It was strange, but that was how deep his feelings for her were.

"You ok?" He asked, his voice soft. Angela stopped talking and took in the scene before her. She had the decorum not to scream with joy at witnessing a B&B moment. Booth was grateful for that. He personally would have preferred that she weren't there for this, but he was willing to ignore her presence if she would allow them one moment to themselves.

"I am fine. The doctors here are incompetent and believe I need to stay overnight. I have asked for a second opinion." Her eyes flashed with determination and Booth grinned softly at her words. _That _was the Bones he knew.

"But are you _ok_?" He asked again, knowing that this time she would realise that he was asking a deeper question.

"Yes," came her soft reply. Their eyes held. Booth took the four steps closer and took her hand. He leant down and kissed her gently on the mouth before trailing his lips every so softly over her bandaged forehead. Brennan winced slightly and Booth pulled back in concern.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked, sitting in the chair beside the bed. He glanced over at Angela, who was practically bursting with excitement. He almost rolled his eyes. She could be so immature. But that was what made her who she was he supposed. He gave her a tiny smile, sharing in her joy. He had to admit that now that his initial concern for Bones' wellbeing had dissipated, he was feeling the waves of joy that had filled him that morning. He was still worried about her, but he felt sure that Brennan would make a full recovery.

"Despite the doctor's assurances that I have a concussion I remember perfectly. You dropped me off at the Jeffersonian. Angela was also arriving and waved me over. As I was crossing the slip lane a car hit me. I believe that the driver was intoxicated, or that is what the paramedics at the scene said.

"I suffered minor head trauma, an alleged concussion, bruising of the third, fourth and fifth ribs and a sprained wrist. Considering the statistical probability of serious injury when being hit by a car, I have escaped relatively unscathed. I believe that if the driver had been going five kilometres faster I would be dead."

Booth put his hand over her mouth then. Her words were distressing him. He couldn't hear about how close he had been to losing her. He wanted to get his hands on that driver that was for sure. But for the moment he was just pleased to have her in front of him and safe. He took her hand in his and kissed it. He couldn't help himself. He was just so relieved that the driver _hadn't _been going five kilometres faster.

"Are you in pain?" Angela's voice shocked them both out of their moment. They'd both forgotten she was there.

"Not too much. They gave me some morphine, although I think it was unnecessary. Hospitals seem to be overly keen on medicating their patients."

"Honey, if you are hurting you should take something. You've told me that head injuries are the worst for residual pain." Angela gave her friend a concerned look. She also gave her a good dose of "mum to be" look. Brennan did not falter. Instead she looked at Booth with those big wide innocent doe eyes. Booth felt his heart skip a beat as he drowned in that shimmering blue. He smiled softly at her.

"I think that I would feel much better if I were at home. I would be much more comfortable." She gave him an almost pleading look. The combination of her eyes and her soft touches against his hand was undoing him. But her words set alarm bells off in Booth's head. He knew her game. He knew exactly what she was playing at.

"The doctor says you have to stay here overnight." Booth chastised, giving her his stern look. Brennan, amazingly, seemed unfazed. Despite the fact that she was now receiving stern looks from two directions. She even managed a casual shrug. This woman constantly amazed Booth.

"That doctor is a fool. And completely incompetent. I don't believe I need to stay here. I am ready to go home now. I am capable of taking care of myself. I don't need a hospital." Once again with the big blues. Booth steeled his heart.

"Not a chance Temperance. You are staying right here." He said in a no nonsense voice. Something in his eyes must have made her realise he wasn't kidding as she made no further argument. Or maybe it was the fact that she felt worse than she was letting on. Booth wasn't sure. But he was glad that there was no major argument.

He hadn't planned on spending the night after their first night together in the hospital. In actual fact he'd planned on spending it in bed with her. And neither of them would be getting much sleep. Unfortunately life was getting in the way. _Their _lives to be exact. This was the typical sort of thing that would only happen to them. One of them would get shot, or stabbed, or blown up, or hit by a car and they would be in hospital. And it would always ruin a moment where they were going to be honest about their feelings. Well not this time, Booth thought determinedly. They'd already expressed their feelings and he was not going anywhere. He was staying right by Temperance's side all night.

"Will you stay?" She asked so softly he almost didn't hear. Angela was grinning and standing up. She looked from Booth to Brennan and back again.

"I'm going to get going. Lots of things to do and all that. I'll leave you two to it." She smiled a mischievous smile as she headed to the door. "You feel better Sweetie," She turned back to them. "I'll talk to you tomorrow and I will want _all _the details." She smirked. Booth stood suddenly.

"Angela?" He paused, not sure how to say it. She smiled.

"Don't worry big guy, your secret is safe with me." She waved to them both and made her way out. Booth sat down again and retook Brennan's hand.

"Are you sure you are ok?" He asked, finally unable to hide his concern.

"I'm sure, Booth. My head aches a little, but the medication is helping that. I was very lucky. But I will heal and I will be fine." Her hand squeezed his and he loved her just that little bit more.

"I love you, Temperance. You know that, right?" He asked desperately. All of a sudden he wanted to make sure she knew it. He didn't want something to happen to either one of them without his feelings being clear.

"I think that I am coming to terms with it, yes." Came her reply. Booth looked at her to work out if she was serious. She was half joking, he could tell. He could also see her emotions burning in her brilliant blue eyes.

"You going to say it?" He teased playfully. He loved her laugh as it rang out, tinkling his ears.

"Not when you are asking me to." She teased right back. Booth grinned. She was telling him, in her own way, that she loved him too. And it made him deliriously happy.

"You should get some rest, Bones." He chastised, standing to fluff her pillow and rearrange the blankets. He leant over her and whispered in her ear. "Do you know how sexy you look in that gown?" He purred.

Bones snorted a laugh, her body shuddering under him.

"Nobody looks good in these gowns, Booth." She laughed. Booth smiled knowingly.

"_You _do." He said with conviction.

"You will stay, wont you?" She asked again, the little girl replacing the confident scientist. Booth kissed her cheek while brushing a stray tendril of hair off her face.

"I wont leave your side for a minute." He promised adamantly. Brennan nodded, and Booth could see exhaustion overwhelming her.

"I don't know why I am so tired. It's barely midday." Her voice was thick with sleep.

"Its probably the medicine. Get some rest. You will feel better afterwards." He gently stroked her forehead, easing her off to sleep.

"I'm glad you are here," she muttered as she fell under sleep's caress. Booth smiled to himself. He was glad he was there too.

…

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to go out for dinner?" Brennan's voice called from the living room. Booth was clattering and bashing about in the kitchen and she was becoming concerned for not only his safety but also her own. Was he going to blow something up in there? What was he _doing _anyway? She was certain she'd never made so much noise whilst cooking.

"No! I've got it all under control. You just relax there. Its almost ready." Came his voice from the kitchen. Brennan couldn't be sure, but he sounded slightly panicked. She considered going in there and taking over but knew that Booth probably wouldn't appreciate it. He wanted to do this for her. A celebration, he called it. She had argued that having one's stitches removed was not cause for celebration but Booth had begged to differ. He'd been so handsome when he'd told her he was cooking her dinner that she could hardly deny him. But now she was becoming doubtful that that had been the best choice.

"Are you certain, Booth?"

"Absolutely!" Came the muffled reply. There was a crash and a loud bang and then silence. She heard Booth's muttering voice and several choice words. She laughed to herself and set about lighting the candles. Booth had definitely gone all out to make this a romantic evening. She was flattered that he cared so much.

There was a flurry of noise and then Booth was there, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Brennan allowed herself to relax back against him. Even though it had only been a week since they'd slept together, told each other how they felt, and accepted one another, she felt comfortable with Booth. She'd always felt comfortable with Booth. Theirs was a symbiotic relationship. They complimented each other. And once she had learnt to trust it had been easy to open herself to him.

"Are you hungry?" Booth's voice was hot in her ear. Brennan shivered.

"Starving." She purred. She felt Booth stiffen against her. He knew she wasn't hungry for food.

Deciding not to play along, Booth pulled away gently and took her hand. Brennan allowed him to lead her to the kitchen.

"Aren't we eating at the table?" She asked curiously. Booth shook his head. Brennan took in the spread on the kitchen counter.

"Pizza?" She asked, amused.

"_Home made _pizza," Booth corrected, grinning. Brennan felt herself smiling.

"You made pizza?"

"Yes. This is my dad's recipe. Once, when I was ten and he'd been sober for a little while, he taught me how to make this. I never forgot. It was special, somehow. Something my dad shared with me. I've never made it for anyone before." He looked at her a little shyly. Brennan felt warmth flood her heart. She felt overwhelmed by the emotions flooding her. But she didn't shy away from them. She was gradually learning to deal with her feelings.

"It smells delicious." She praised, walking to the counter and looking at the food Booth had prepared.

"Here," Booth picked up a piece and held it out to her to take a bite. "Try some." He watched eagerly as Brennan leant forward and slowly took a bite of the cheesy pizza in his hand. As she pulled back to chew Booth took a bite himself. They shared the piece until Brennan was licking cheese from Booth's fingers.

She sucked his index finger into her mouth seductively, swirling her tongue around its length and looking up at him with huge eyes. Booth felt his cock harden immediately. He swallowed. Brennan pulled back, giving his finger a little nip. Booth chuckled, his hand coming up to cup her face. Pulling her to him in a passionate kiss Booth moaned as he tasted the flavourful pizza on her lips. Brennan opened her mouth to him. Her tongue sought his and they duelled passionately.

Booth turned them slowly, pushing Brennan's back up against the bench top. With his free hand he moved the plates of pizza aside, clearing some space. His other hand was caressing Brennan's breast through her top. His fingers tweaked her nipple, teasing it, pinching it, urging it into a desperate peak. Their hips were fused together, his hard length pressed between them painfully. Booth growled in delight at the pressure she elicited by rolling her hips. She was a quick learner and their one time together had taught her well how to please him. She could already tell what things made him hard, made him shiver, turned him on. It was invigorating. It was sensual.

"Booth…" Brennan's voice was a husky whisper against his lips. Her hands were tangled in his brown hair. Her nails were trailing along his scalp, creating all kinds of delicious sensations. Booth's hands were trailing from hips to breasts, to hair, to backside and back again. His hips were settling into a slow thrusting rhythm.

As Brennan tugged on his full bottom lip with her teeth, Booth grasped her thighs in his large hands and lifted her onto the countertop. Once there, he settled between her thighs with a pleased sigh. His lips devoured hers passionately. He couldn't get enough of kissing her. She tasted so delicious and her kisses were so passionate and demanding. They were driving him insane.

His fingers deftly worked the buttons of her pants. Brennan lifted her hips willingly as he slid the fabric down her long legs and dropped them to the floor. Her delicate fingers popped the button on his jeans, and traced along the hard ridge of his cock through the denim. Booth moaned and thrust into her hot hand. He allowed her to rid him of his own pants before she worked on his shirt. Soon they were naked, flesh against flesh.

Booth's mouth and tongue devoured her breasts, while Brennan's nails teased his nipples. He brought her to the brink several times, not allowing her to tumble over. Brennan growled playfully in frustration.

"Please, Booth." She moaned. Booth smiled against her lips.

"Now?" He asked, his voice deep and husky. Brennan nodded against him, her hands bracing against his broad shoulders. Booth, hands on her thighs, slowly eased his hips forward. As the head of his cock brushed against her glistening lips they both shuddered. As he slipped inside they released a mutual sigh. When Booth hilted inside her, Brennan moaned loudly, her head falling back. Booth groaned in pleasure, loving the feel of her muscles milking his cock. She was so hot and tight. Her thighs around his hips were creating a delicious pressure, were so warm, so comfortable, that he felt he never wanted to leave the cradle of her sex.

His feet were still firmly planted on the ground, his pants bunched around his ankles. But his knees were trembling with the effort to stay standing. The sensations he was feeling were so amazing that he felt he might pass out. Brennan was panting against him. Slow, short gasps of breath.

Standing there in his kitchen, Brennan wrapped around him, Booth made slow, gentle, passionate love to the woman of his dreams, right there on the kitchen bench.

**Awww isn't that sweet? I hope that made up for the delay. They are happy again! Yay. So Booth and Brennan are settling into their relationship. Both of them are finally learning to open up and let themselves trust. So where do they go from here? Stay tuned and find out…**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Courage in the Scientist and the Mercy in the Heartbroken Man Chapter Twelve**

**Hey my dear loyal readers who I love! Sorry about the delay. Have been very busy preparing to head out to Mexico and America for the summer. Lots of things to organise. And I've been working on this chapter – cant believe there is some actual plot in here! What is the world coming to? I wanted to give you guys a decent chapter because you are the greatest people in the world! And because I was so devastated yet happy with this week's episode! You all know what I'm talking about…**

**So here is the new chapter. I would really love to know what you think. As always, I have zero confidence with my Bones stuff. I never feel like it sits right. Or like I do it justice. But I do hope that it brings you a small shred of happiness and enjoyment. Remember that they still don't belong to me and the only payment I receive is heartfelt gratitude… :P**

The sun was cascading through the open window. The sounds of the city were resounding below. The rush of the morning, the daily grind of people getting to work, having breakfast, shops opening. It was familiar and new all at once. Every day came with a different sound.

Brennan allowed the feel of the sun on her naked flesh to warm her. She wasn't certain of the time, but she knew it was later than she would usually get up. She was in no hurry, for a change. The feel of Booth's long, lean body beside her was comforting. Her muscles ached pleasantly. Booth had been a very passionate lover, spending hours pleasuring her, bringing her to release. They had always joked about the stamina they would have together, and she had experienced it first hand that night. Of all of the sexual partners she had had, Brennan found Booth to be her most compatible. He did this thing where he just _knew _what she needed.

Shuddering with the memory, Bones stretched slightly. She could feel Booth's larger body laid out behind her, his front to her back. He was heavy with sleep and she was loath to wake him. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. This was a new part of her life that she was definitely enjoying. Relaxing with Booth. It felt too good to be true.

A frown crossed her features as she wondered what had woken her. She'd been in a pretty deep sleep. Something had pulled her out of it.

She heard it again. A noise. A ringing. With a groan she realised it was Booth's phone.

"Booth, your phone is ringing," she mumbled, her voice scratchy with sleep.

"Mmmm," Booth was always so eloquent in the morning. He buried his face in her hair and moved his body closer to hers. He was obviously not going to wake up. Brennan rolled her eyes and smiled, enjoying the normalcy of it all. Reaching out she picked Booth's cell phone up off the nightstand and answered.

"This is Seeley Booth's phone," she spoke, sitting up slightly. Booth's arm wrapped around her tightly, trying to pull her back to him.

"Booth, I've got the collar on your man. The hit and run? I did some digging and he's got a past. Do you want me to fax you over the details?" The voice on the other end spoke quickly. Brennan tried to say that she wasn't Booth but then his words registered. Hit and run? Had Booth been doing some digging on her accident?

"Booth?" The voice was hurried now. "Look man, I gotta run. I will send that stuff over for you. Vincent Markham. Check his rap sheet. I think you'll be interested in his link to your doctor lady."

Before Brennan could utter anything he had hung up the phone. She sighed, looking at the phone for a minute before placing it back on the nightstand. She didn't know how she felt about this. Booth hadn't told her he was looking for the driver who had hit her. She thought he would mention something like that. Why would he keep it secret? They were meant to be together now. Didn't that mean he could stop with the vigilante stuff?

Rolling over in Booth's arms she faced him. Her mind was turning over these events but her heart was telling her not to make a big deal out of it. _Talk to him,_ it was telling her. _Find out what's going on. _She felt absurd even considering that her heart was speaking to her. That was ridiculous. It was an organ that pumped blood. It couldn't speak. And yet, she felt distinct emotions and there was no better way to describe them.

"Mornin'," Booth mumbled sleepily, his eyes still closed. He burrowed against her, feeling his arousal stir between his legs. "Who was on the phone?"

Brennan considered her response. Now was the perfect time to come clean and tell him about the call. But something was holding the words back. She felt an internal battle going on.

"Bones?" Booth opened his eyes to look at her. Brennan swallowed.

"Wrong number," she lied, leaning forward and kissing him quickly. Booth, like most males, was easily distracted. His eyes drifted closed and a moan of pleasure escaped his lips as he deepened the kiss. Brennan sought his tongue, tasting him, her fingers caressing his face.

"What time is it?" Booth managed, his body rolling over Bones, pressing her into the bed insistently. He was fairly certain that even if it was two minutes before he had to be at work he was still going to make love to her right then and there. He felt her smile against his lips, her body doing a delicious wiggle underneath his.

"We have time." She purred, her teeth nipping at him.

"How much time?" Booth's fingers were trailing down her sides, tickling her soft flesh. He paused at the curvature of her breast, fingers teasing the pebbled peak at the centre. Brennan mewled against his lips, a gasp breaking free. Her body undulated under his, seeking contact, urging him to touch her where she needed it most.

Booth grinned, enjoying the feel of her submitting to him. His long fingers were tickling her, still not touching her where she wanted him.

"Booth!" She chastised, her teeth nipping him none to gently. Booth laughed out loud before giving in. His tongue trailed across her chin and down her neck, pausing to dip into her clavicles. Going lower he tongued the side of her breast, and finally his lips closed over her nipple. Groaning in pleasure, Brennan pushed her chest into his eager mouth, gasping and moaning as his tongue tasted, his lips teased and his mouth suckled. Booth switched to her other breast, giving it the same delectable torture.

His fingers were not idle. They continued their exploration of her body, trailing along her ribs and down her side. He felt her giggle as he tickled her, her body torn between melting into the pleasure he was giving and recoiling from his tickling fingers. Without mercy he urged her towards oblivion. He knew that she would come from his lips at her breast. But he was aching to touch her.

The fingers that had tickled so cruelly before softened and began tracing sensual patterns along the outside of her thigh. Brennan felt her muscles tensing in anticipation. Her body had been trained to respond to Booth's touch. He had been very thorough in eliminating the traces of any other man she had ever been with. It was as though her body knew she was _his._ The thought gave her pause, the commitment of such a statement, not to mention the illogical nature of it, was overwhelming. But there was no denying that she felt extreme pleasure at his touch. That her body responded when she so much as glanced at him. That fires lit in her belly and wetness pooled between her legs at the merest whiff of his cologne. That if he touched her she melted and all thoughts fell away. Yes, it seemed fair to say that she was well and truly conditioned to respond to Booth and Booth alone.

"What do you want me to do?" Booth purred against her, his lips moving lower, caressing the curve of her stomach. Brennan's breath hitched. She mumbled something unintelligible. "What was that, baby?" Booth chuckled, his tongue darting out to dip into her belly button. Brennan groaned, her body arching off the bed and into his touch.

"Please!" She begged, her hands burying themselves into his hair, her nails digging into his scalp almost painfully. Booth did not relent.

"Please, what?" He placed a chaste kiss on her hipbone, still gazing up her body at her. Brennan looked down at him, admiring his youthful expression, the mischief in his eyes, his mussed up hair standing everywhere. He was devilishly handsome.

"I want you to put your mouth on me." She said, her eyes, wide and desperate, catching his amused ones.

"As you wish." He purred and placed several kisses across her stomach before moving up and placing another chaste kiss to her lips.

"Booth!" Brennan all but growled, giving him a frustrated sigh.

"Yes?" Innocent to the last.

"I told you I wanted your mouth on me." Her body was coiled so tightly it was hard to get the words out. And he hadn't even _touched _her yet!

"Yes. You did." A smug smirk.

"Well why aren't you doing it?"

"You didn't tell me _where_ to put my mouth so I came to my own conclusions." Another chuckle as he leant forward to kiss her. Brennan held him at arms length.

"You say that I am too literal." She chastised.

"Where _would _you like me to put my mouth?" Booth asked, his face going serious, seductive. His voice dropped to a purr and Brennan felt it in her womb. Her hands caressed the sides of Booth's face, gently tracing along his cheekbones, over his full bottom lip and across his strong jaw.

"How about I show you. You always say that men _can _take directions." She gave him a playful smirk of her own.

"I'd be happy to oblige." Booth agreed, tilting his head into her touch like a big cat.

Brennan, her fingers still entwined in Booth's hair, urged him lower. Booth followed her physical directions, his tongue and lips lathing a fiery path down her body. Brennan could not help the undulations her body made at his ministrations. He was burning her up with his touch. Booth reached her hipbones and nipped at them, drawing out a mewl from Bones. He nibbled her thighs, teasing her. His nose nestled into her auburn curls and his tongue darted out just a tiny bit, tasting her. It was his turn to groan as he felt how wet she was for him.

"That, Agent Booth, is where I want you to kiss me."

Expecting a cheeky response, Brennan was caught of guard as Booth attacked her with a groan. Her head fell back, her eyes squeezed closed and a gasp of pure pleasure escaped. Booth's tongue lathed her clit, urging it out of its hooded enclosure. Brennan's body bucked against him, her legs tightening against his ears. Booth purred against her, his hot breath sending shudders through her body.

Easing up slightly he nibbled her labia, tiny nips that taunted her. Brennan was thrusting against him, urging him to give her more. Booth was happy to oblige. Flattening his tongue he licked the length of her before inserting it inside her with a sharp thrust. Brennan cried out, her orgasm starting to roll through her like thunder. Booth continued to thrust his tongue, his fingers coming up to tease her clit. He felt her thighs trembling as the force of her orgasm began to climb. Withdrawing his tongue and using it to give attention to her nub again, he thrust one long finger inside her. He could feel her walls fluttering, clenching. Another finger and she began to shake. A third and she fell with a cry that went straight to his cock. Booth groaned, watching her come. It was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen.

He brought her to release twice more before he relented and climbed back up the bed. Brennan was gazing at him with hooded eyes, her chest heaving. She was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her body was still quaking with aftershocks. Booth was about to speak when she pulled him to her, her lips devouring his. Her tongue drew his to hers with such abandonment that Booth was momentarily startled. She was a passionate lover to say the least, but she still surprised him with the force of her passion.

He pressed his body into her, allowing her to feel his arousal. He was aching for her. He could still taste her on his lips, could still feel the quakes rolling through her body. It gave him a primal sense of pride, knowing that he had been her undoing. He had made her lose control. Bones, the most controlled person he knew, had lost control beneath his ministrations.

Brennan trailed her lithe hand across his muscled chest and down his abdomen. His muscles rippled beneath her fingers, bringing a delighted smile to her lips. She enjoyed his body in more than a physical appreciation kind of way, but the female part of her still liked muscles. He was powerful. Anthropologically he was a good choice in a mate. He was strong, protective, and skilled. And virile.

Her hand wrapped around his thick cock, enjoying the weight of it. His tip was already leaking, the shaft hard and throbbing with a sense of urgency. She gave it a few lazy pumps before Booth pushed against her impatiently. Obviously he was past the point of teasing play. She trailed her lips over his neck, nipping him lightly. She rolled Booth onto his back, positioning herself above him. She gazed down at him, smiling. Booth's eyes were glazed, his mouth slightly agape. His hands settled onto her hips, slightly pushing her to accept him into her.

Brennan positioned him at her entrance and slid him smoothly into her wetness. Booth groaned, delighted with the feel of her surrounding him. She was wet and hot and he felt the thin thread of control he had wavering. His hips did a precursory upwards thrust, letting her feel the full length of him hilted inside her.

Bones' spread her hands across his muscular chest and braced herself. Giving a slow roll of her hips she smirked, watching Booth's reaction. His eyes were closed. He gasped. Pulling almost all the way off his length, she laughed out loud as his eyes shot open. His hands grabbed her hips and he gave her a devilish smile.

"Not fair," he chastised. His lips found hers and he pulled body flush to his, burying himself deep inside her with a groan. "God you feel good," he sighed. Brennan smiled at him, her beautiful smile, the one that tugged at his heartstrings and Booth felt his love for her burning.

With one swift movement he rolled them, looming above her. As he gazed down at her he felt her small hands settle on his sides, her fingers caressing his ribs. He moved his hips slowly, easing his length inside her and withdrawing. He set a slow, languorous rhythm. Taking his time he made love to her.

This was how he wanted every morning to start.

**B&B**

Booth sauntered into his office, and only fifteen minutes late. He couldn't help the swagger in his step. He felt incredibly sated, and incredibly pleased with himself. He'd spent the evening _and _the greater part of the early morning making love to the woman he loved. Nothing made him happier.

He sat in his chair, kicking his feet up onto the desk and clicked on his computer. He let out a happy yawn, content to settle down to some paper work. He wanted to get it all done before lunch. He had plans to pick Bones up and take her out. He was looking forward to a lazy afternoon.

A quick glance at his fax machine shattered that peace. His eyes fell on the papers and he stood quickly, picking them up and scanning them anxiously. It was a rap sheet from his contact Jimmy Willis. This was the hit and run guy. Booth's eyes took in the information, his brow furrowing with concern.

Vincent Markham. Three prior hit and runs – all aggravated, planned, hits. An alcoholic. A convicted stalker. A string of petty thefts, breaking and entering, possession of stolen goods. One aggravated assault. Possession of a deadly weapon. It was not an encouraging list. And Jimmy was sure that this was the guy he was after?

Booth placed the papers on his desk and dialled Jimmy's phone. It wasn't like Jimmy to not call and let him know that he had information. And definitely not his style to fax things through without Booth's knowledge. You never knew who could be snooping through and FBI agent's office. He listened impatiently as the phone rang out. No answer. Leaving a terse message, Booth hung up and sat in his chair. His brow was still furrowed and he was deep in thought. His eyes trailed back to the papers. This guy had a history. And he was a known hit and runner. But what did he want with Bones?

Picking up the phone again he dialled Stevens.

"Stevens."

"Hey, its Booth."

"What can I do for you Booth?" Stevens immediately pulled up a program on his computer. If Booth was calling him it was for one thing and one thing only.

"I need you to get some background on a guy for me."

"Civilian?"

"Ex con."

"Ok. Should make it easy. Name?"

"Vincent Markham." Booth flipped through the papers.

"Suspect?"

"Maybe."

"This got anything to do with your doctor?" Stevens, like the rest of the Hoover building, knew all about Booth and his "partner". Obviously no one was certain if they were together or not, but there was some pretty convincing speculation.

"Yeah." Came Booth's serious reply. Stevens nodded to himself. He began typing in the name. "Can you put a rush on that?" Booth asked.

"It'll be on your desk by noon." Stevens promised. He liked Booth. Thought he was a good agent. And he admired his guts for putting up with the Forensic Anthropologist. She was nice enough, but Stevens was certain she wasn't easy to work with. And he could tell Booth cared about her. He wanted to help out if he could.

"Thanks." Booth said gratefully, before hanging up. He stared at the phone with a sigh. So much for the easy morning. He could already feel the peace and ease of his morning in bed dissipating. He felt stressed. And he was angry. If this guy was targeting Bones he wanted to know why. And he wanted to get him. If there was one thing Booth was certain of it was that no one hurt Bones and got away with it. Period.

**B&B**

He climbed up the rickety wooden steps to the weathered front porch. Stevens had gone above and beyond the call of duty and had delivered the information within an hour. Booth was impressed to say the least. And grateful. His previous concerns had certainly not been alleviated upon reading what Stevens had provided. He was more worried now than he had been when he'd known nothing. And it had led him out here, to this shady neighbourhood.

There was no sign of a car in the overgrown driveway, but Booth figured this guy had enough smarts to dump the vehicle after smashing into someone. He alighted the porch and wrapped his knuckles against the beaten screen door. There was no sound from within.

"Mr Markham? Open the door." He called, his hand settling on his gun. He didn't feel endangered but his sniper sense was kicking in. He didn't want to be blindsided. This guy had a history and was no stranger to using violence. Booth wasn't going to let him get one up on him. There was a crash inside and someone swearing.

"Mr Markham, it's the FBI." Booth tapped the door again with his free hand. The curtain shifted as someone peered out. Booth held his badge up for them to see. The door swung open and a young man greeted Booth. He estimated him to be a teen, 17 or 18 at most. That was Bones' thing. She'd probably be able to tell where he'd been born, raised and his entire familial history just from looking at him. Booth stifled a smile, knowing this was neither the time nor the place.

"What do you want?" The boy growled. He held the door partially closed. Booth noted that he was dirty, sporting a cut lip and seemed under the influence of _something_. He sighed.

"I'm looking for Vincent Markham." He said, putting his badge away. His eyes darted behind the boy, as there was a flash of movement in the hall. The boy pulled the door further closed behind him.

"I'm Vincent Markham." He said, giving Booth a _fuck off _look.

"Vincent Markham, born 1967?" Booth raised his eyebrows. This punk kid had to be joking.

"He ain't here." The kid, Vincent, started to close the door.

"You know where I can find him?" Booth put his foot out to hold the door open.

"Why don't you piss off? He ain't here!" The kid gave the door a shove.

"Hey, calm down buddy. Why don't you help us both out here?" Booth kept his voice calm, his demeanour non-threatening. Obviously this kid was off his nut. He was so busy trying to act calm that he didn't realise that kid had flipped completely. He missed the fist that came flying at his face and was jerked back into the situation as his head spun with the force of the punch. He felt his jaw pop painfully and his lip split. Acting on instinct he reached out for the kid, who was trying to hightail it into the house. Lunging forward, his head still ringing, Booth grabbed him and tackled him to the floor. The boy managed to thrust an elbow up, catching Booth in the eye with enough force to split his eyebrow. He hissed in pain, his eyes filling with blood. Pulling his hands behind his back, Booth cuffed him.

"You are under arrest for assaulting a federal agent."

"I didn't do nothing! Why can't you leave us alone?" The kid was yelling, thrashing beneath him. Booth shook his head. He didn't know what the boy knew, but he had a feeling that growing up with a criminal father had left the kid with a deep-seated distrust of authority. He hauled him to his feet and took him out to the truck. After securing the boy in there he went back to the house, needing to do a full sweep. He had seen _someone _in the house.

A look through the house brought him up empty. Obviously the kid had been a decoy while someone escaped out the back. There was no sign of anyone, but it was clear that there was more than one person inhabiting the house. He sighed, calling in a detail to put the place under observation. He knew he was pulling some big favours – this wasn't an official case and _legally _he was on thin ice. But he'd be damned if he let it go. Heading back to the truck he climbed in and focused on ignoring the belligerent teen cussing in the back.

**B&B**

The kid was sweating. Literally sweating. Booth watched through the glass. The interview room wasn't hot and Booth wasn't pulling any interrogation tactics by turning up the heat. It was clear he was coming down. And he was nervous. Two things Booth liked in an interrogation. Gave him some leverage.

He glanced at the clock. He still had time before going to get Bones. He wanted to question the boy now. If he waited on this they'd have to let him go. And he'd be in a hell of a lot of trouble from Hacker for bringing in a minor and _not _questioning him. But he was still waiting on a juvenile representative. Just when he was about to put his fist through the wall he heard the door behind him open. Sweets entered, leading a suit-clad man. Booth nodded in greeting.

"Agent Booth, this is Mr Walter Crane. He has been called to represent Vincent."

"Mr Crane," Booth nodded, amicably enough. Now they could get started.

"My client should not be here, Agent Booth. He is a minor, there is no parent present and he has been mistreated by the FBI." Mr Crane prattled off. Booth felt his hackles rise. He hated lawyers and this guy had lawyer all over him. Wasn't he just supposed to be a juvenile representative?

"What do you mean mistreated?" He couldn't help but ask. No one was going to accuse him of hurting a kid.

"Did you or did you not physically restrain a minor without just provocation?" Crane asked, his voice smarmy. Booth wanted to deck him. Or remind him that they weren't in court.

"Without just provocation? He hit me. I gave fair warning. You tell your client that assaulting a federal agent is an offence. He's lucky all I did was cuff him." Booth tried to simmer down his anger.

"So you are admitting that you tried to harm him?" Crane gave a victorious smirk. Booth clenched his fists. Sweets artfully chose that moment to interject.

"I believe what Agent Booth is trying to convey is that your client was treated the way any suspect would be treated under the circumstances. He assaulted Agent Booth and resisted arrest. Agent Booth acted accordingly to FBI regulations." Sweets glanced at Booth, catching his eyes and nodding slightly.

"I would like a few minutes with my client before you speak to him." Crane said briskly, before leaving the room.

Booth released a frustrated growl as the door swung closed. He watched Crane enter the room and begin to speak to Vincent.

"What happened, Booth?" Sweets asked, walking up beside him. Booth shot a glance at him, ignoring the pain in his head. His eye and jaw were swollen, his lip split. He could still taste blood in his mouth and he was fairly certain his tooth was loose. That was all he needed. There was blood drying on his face and hairline. Despite giving himself a quick rinse from the tap in the men's room. He wanted to get an ice pack, possibly some stitches and crawl into bed with Bones. Of course, he couldn't say that to Sweets and besides, he wanted to make this kid cower.

"Nothing." Booth replied stonily.

"Your face doesn't say nothing. Why were you there to begin with? I was not aware of a case."

"Stay out of it Sweets." Booth's eyes were locked on the boy. He was trying to blot Sweets out.

"Booth," Sweets started. Booth gave him a death glare. Sweets balked but then chose, stupidly, to continue. "Its my job to assess that you are fit for duty, Booth. If I feel that you cannot be impartial I have to report it."

"You're going to pull my badge?" Booth almost laughed, cocking his undamaged eyebrow at Sweets.

"If I have to." Sweets said, boldly. Booth had to give him credit. The kid had balls.

"He knows something about Bones getting run over." Booth admitted, finally. Sweets' eyebrows rose but he said nothing, gesturing for Booth to continue. "He's the son of the guy that may have done it. Witnesses report seeing Vincent Markham senior at the scene, several gave his licence plate as the car that knocked her down. He has a past."

"And how does the boy come into this? How did you get hurt?" Sweets gestured to Booth's face.

"I went to Markham's house to question him. The kid was there. Got scared and popped me one. I think he was acting as decoy. There was someone else in that house but a sweep turned up empty. He knows something though. And I want to know what. And where his old man is."

"Do you think that you are acting irrational because of the link this case has to Dr Brennan?" Sweets studied Booth carefully.

"Don't shrink me Sweets. I just want to keep scum like Markham away from innocent people. The guy plans hit and runs. He's a crook."

"Yes, but using force on a minor does not suggest an impartial view, Agent Booth."

"The kid attacked me. I used as much force as was necessary. Look at my face, Sweets. Look at him. Do you think he'd look like that if I'd hit him?" Booth pointed through the window at the sulking kid. Crane was looking towards the mirror expectantly. "You think about that. I am going to go in there and question this kid."

Booth turned from Sweets and entered the interrogation room. Vincent was hunched over in his chair, glaring at his feet. Crane was waiting patiently for Booth to begin. When he sat in the chair opposite them, Vincent looked up and laughed, seeing the damage he'd done to Booth's face. Booth ignored it.

"Where is you father, Vincent?" Booth asked, cutting right to the chase.

"My client doesn't know the whereabouts of his father."

"Why don't you let your client speak for himself?" Booth glared at Crane. "Vincent? The electricity statement says that he pays the bills. The address is registered at the DMV. His parole officer has that as his current address. I know that your dad is living there."

"I don't know!" Vincent yelled, giving the table a shove. Booth didn't flinch but he was glad the kid was still cuffed. As if reading his mind, Crane spoke up.

"I would like my client to have his restraints removed."

"Forget it." Booth stood, circling the table. "Listen Vincent. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Go to hell! I don't know nothing!" Vincent was tugging at his cuffs. He was clearly agitated.

"Just tell me where you dad is, Vincent. Then you can go home."

"I don't know where he is!"

"Stop lying to me," Booth growled, moving in close and getting in the kid's face. Vincent tried to head him. Pulling back, Booth smirked. "You aren't helping yourself here, Vincent."

"Leave me alone!" Vincent yelled, rattling his cuffs.

"I think it is clear that my client doesn't know anything."

"Well how bout we see if a few hours in a cell will jog his memory." Booth threatened, heading back to his seat. Vincent's eyes widened and he looked desperately at Crane. Crane merely shook his head condescendingly.

"You and I both know you can't hold him. On what charges? You don't even have an official case against his father. Besides, he is a minor. According to the statute, you cannot place a minor in an adult facility."

"What charges? How about assault of a federal agent? You seem to keep forgetting that one. And Vincent here is 17. Legally, he can be charged as an adult if he is found to be in sound mind. I think you just hit your road block."

"Then we are claiming insanity." Crane stood, his hands brushing down his suit briskly. Booth raised an eyebrow.

"It'll never hold." He argued.

"Would you like to test that theory? It is clear that my client is on drugs. He is not rational. He was not in control of his actions. Therefore he cannot be held accountable for them."

"He'll have to submit to a drug test. If you are correct, then he will be charged with use of a controlled substance."

"A minor charge. He will be out in a couple of hours. Agent Booth you are clutching at straws. What exactly is it you want?" Crane had too much confidence. Booth was struggling with the urge to hit him.

"I want his father. If he gives me Markham's location I will drop the assault charge."

Crane considered it for a moment.

"I will discuss it with my client."

Booth nodded and moved to leave the room. From behind the glass Sweets watched, wondering what was going on. He'd seen Booth agitated before, and was aware that something had happened between the two partners, but even _that _did not seem to justify Booth's reaction to this case. And it wasn't even an official case. Something was clouding his judgement and Sweets was concerned. He had to find out what was driving the agent to chase this.

**B&B**

Bones heard the swipe of an access card and the quick, familiar footsteps of Booth as he graced the platform. She did not, however, look up from her work. That was not uncommon, and she hoped that Booth would not sense her agitation. She was still prickly about the phone call that morning. Her mind was struggling to work out what it meant. And she felt guilty for lying to him. She knew that she should have come out and said something that morning and now the situation was worse because of her added deceit. But she hadn't known what to say. Countless times she had gone to pick up her phone and call him but each time she would second-guess herself. It was frustrating and unproductive. She was not used to such emotions.

So, in her way, she was avoiding the situation and burying herself in her work. Cam had not notified her of any cases so she knew Booth was merely there to whisk her off to lunch. She had enough unidentified bones to justify using work as an excuse to miss lunch. All she had to do was convince him. She heard Angela greet him, behind her.

"Hey Booth how are – oh my god! What happened?" Angela's voice rose in pitch dramatically and she gasped as her eyes took in Booth's appearance. Brennan quickly spun around, a mandible still clutched in her hand. Her eyes widened with shock as she saw Booth. He gave her a chagrined smile as she stared at him.

"Hey Angela," he greeted, casting her a glance.

"Booth, what happened?" Brennan asked, putting the mandible on the table and turning back to him. She tore her gloves off and walked to him, unable to hide her concern. Angela was beside Booth as well and she seemed just as shocked. Brennan didn't know how to deal with the emotions coursing through her. She was worried, angry and confused. What had happened?

Booth felt awkward under their intense stares. He was glad he'd changed his shirt and mopped up his face a bit. Otherwise Bones might have _really _freaked out. He knew his head was still bleeding, but the gauze he'd covered it will seemed to be controlling it somewhat. He tried to give her a comforting smile and gave a chuckle.

"Turned the wrong way in the gym. The other guy managed to get a hit in." He joked. He hoped his dodgy cover would be accepted. Bones knew he liked to work out in the FBI gym and it wasn't uncommon for him to box with one of the other agents. He'd often come in to work with some bruises or scrapes. But these injuries were pretty prominent.

Angela tutted and shook her head.

"You have too nice a face to let someone hit it, Booth," she joked. Booth's eyes slowly moved to Brennan, catching her gaze.

She was watching him intently. Brennan could tell these injuries had not been caused in a playful fight in a boxing ring. She knew Booth's moves, knew he wore gloves and that his opponents wore gloves. He never had injuries as serious as this from any bouts at work. He was lying to her. But about what? She was certain it had something to do with the phone call that morning but she said nothing. Her brain formed the words. She was ready, right then and there, to call him on his lie and ask him what was going on. To tell him off for lying to her. But her mouth simply wouldn't form the words. She held his gaze for a long moment.

Booth knew she knew he was lying. He could read it in her eyes. If there was one thing he loved about Bones, it was that he could read her so well. And he could very clearly see that she knew he wasn't telling the truth. He knew his cover was pathetic and that someone as trained as Brennan would easily see how his injuries had been caused. He'd been bracing himself for her to tell him off, to question him. Instead she said nothing. That worried him more than anything.

Finally she spoke, her eyes becoming guarded. Booth frowned.

"You need stitches." She was closing herself off to him. This was not good. But what could he do? He wasn't ready to tell her about Markham. He wanted to sort that out. He didn't want her getting any more hurt, especially if this guy _did _have a grudge against her. Booth swallowed and nodded.

"Take your shirt off and sit up there." Brennan ordered, pointing to the unoccupied surgical gurney. Angela gave a playful clap.

"Need a hand, big guy?" She teased. She was well aware of the change in Booth and Brennan's relationship, and she was very easily reading the tension of the situation. Something was going on. But out of respect to her friends she wasn't going to bring it up. They needed to deal with this. Besides, she could ask Brennan later.

"I think I'm fine, Angela," Booth smiled, unbuttoning his shirt. He shuffled his butt up onto the gurney and sat with his legs hanging. He slid the shirt off his muscular shoulders, laughing as Angela appreciated the show.

"Can you get Cam?" Brennan asked her. She wanted Cam to take a look at Booth's head wound. She had every confidence that she could stitch it up, but her expertise were in bones and not flesh. She didn't want to hurt him, or make a mess of his "pretty face" as Angela put it. She was also concerned that her anger would cloud her vision.

"Sure," Ange nodded. She left the partners alone. She didn't have to walk _fast _to get Cam, did she?

Booth watched Bones pick up some surgical wipes and alcohol. She dipped them and brought them to his forehead. Booth tensed as she gently wiped the broken skin, collecting the blood and sterilizing the area. She disposed of the dirty wipes and started the process again, all the while not meeting his eyes. Booth felt his heart get heavy. He wanted so badly to catch her gaze. But Bones was having none of it.

As she reached to wipe his lip Booth grabbed her hand in his and pulled it to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently. Bones pulled away, giving him her patented frown. Booth smiled, pleased to get a reaction. As she turned away from him he reached for her again, turning her back.

"Hey," he said softly, trying to hook under her chin and get her to look at him.

"Booth, let me go." She sighed. Booth frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He didn't like her hiding things from him. The irony of the situation was not lost on him, but he pushed that thought away. His Bones was unhappy and he wanted to fix that.

"Not now, Booth." She pulled away.

"Temperance," his voice was gentle. She turned back and caught his gaze, taking a deep breath. She opened her mouth, willing the words to come out. _I know about the case. _She could say it. The words were there. Get it all out in the open. _Do it! _She willed herself.

Cam came up onto the platform, startling them with the swipe of her card.

"What's this I hear about someone needing stitches?" She asked, a smirk on her face. It dimmed as she saw Booth's face, his tense shoulders and the obvious tension between the partners.

"What happened?" She became all business immediately.

"Booth needs stitches." Brennan said brusquely, indicating to Booth's head wound before leaving the platform. Booth watched her go, frowning. He was going to have to do some serious damage control.

Cam watched the partners with a sigh before moving to get surgical thread and a needle. It had been a while since she'd given stitches to a living patient. But she was sure she'd manage. Turning back to Booth she lowered the gurney, bringing him to eye level with her. She wiped the wound with an anaesthetic wipe, numbing the area. She couldn't do much for the pain without giving him a localised injection and she knew Booth would want his faculties about him. Taking the needle and thread in hand she began to make small, measured stitches.

"Out with it Camille." Booth said, catching her eye. Cam frowned at him.

"Stay still." She commanded. She continued frowning. "What happened Seeley?"

"Nothing." Booth tried not to squirm as the needle pierced his flesh. He _hated _stitches.

"Don't even try it big guy. Something is going on. Why would you show up here beaten to a pulp? And what is going on with you and Dr Brennan? You better not be doing something to upset my Forensic Anthropologist." She gave him a death glare.

"Always a boss, Camille. And I wasn't paying attention. I got hit."

"Not your "I was boxing with a guy at work" story again, Seeley. I know you better than that." She gave him a half smile. Booth sighed and caught her gaze.

"Camille," he warned, trying to get her to drop it.

"New case?" She asked him, seriously.

"Yeah."

"Was it a suspect?" She nodded at his wounds.

"His son."

"His son? A kid managed to pop Seeley Booth?" She chuckled, teasing him lightly. Booth frowned and then winced as he pulled the stitches. "I told you to stay still." Cam chastised.

"He was on drugs, if that scores me any points."

"The Bureau hasn't called me about any new cases." Cam mentioned, tying the last part of the stitches off with a flourish.

"It's off the books."

"Does it have something to do with Dr Brennan?" She asked, looking into his eyes, reading him carefully. Booth nodded. "Does she know?"

"No."

"I think you should tell her."

"I know you do."

"She wont be happy."

"I don't want her to get hurt."

"You two…" Cam trailed off. Booth knew what she was implying. What she was asking. He swallowed, feeling the happiness of it welling up inside him. He was still giddy with the newness of the situation. And despite the recent events, he was still head over heels, crazy in love.

"Yeah," he confirmed, a goofy grin caressing his lips. Cam's face lit up and she gave him an approving smile.

"About time." She grinned. She was happy for him, for _them. _They deserved each other. "Don't hurt her, Seeley. You need to tell her. Dr Brennan is not stupid. She may not always pick up social cues, but you know just as well as I do that she can read you pretty damn well."

"She can, cant she?" Booth grinned. He knew that Cam was right. And he knew that Bones was upset at seeing him this way. He'd better go and get her and make things ok.

"I'm happy for you, Seeley," Cam smiled, patting his shoulder.

"Thanks Camille." Booth gave her a grateful smile and climbed off the gurney. He moved to find his anthropologist.

"And Booth?" She called after him. Booth looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Tell her the truth." She gave him a frown. Booth had to chuckle.

"Yes mam." He smirked, giving her a mock salute. Then he made his way to Brennan's office. He had some serious explaining to do.

**Oh dear…Poor Booth. Or more like poor Bones! Angst-ville ahead! Can they sort this out? Why do they keep lying to each other? HONESTY PEOPLE! Let me know what you think… I could go two ways with this story. I'm teetering more towards one. Either keep it going and follow the story and their relationship for the long haul, or I can cut my losses and end it in another chapter or two. Let me know your thoughts on the matter! ENJOY!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Courage in the Scientist and the Mercy in the Heartbroken Man Chapter Thirteen**

**The next chapter is here! This is just a very short little piece. I feel bad because there seems to be a lot less interest in this story now. I know it is lacking something and I think that I am going to find that in the next chapter. This chapter is more of an interlude. Next chapter will see the story moving forward. Bare with me, guys. I really do appreciate the feedback you give. And I am happy to accept ideas and suggestions. This chapter sees Booth making amends for being a jerk. And hopefully these two can finally have some fluff. **

Booth found Brennan sitting on her couch. She was flipping through and anthropological journal. Booth could tell that she wasn't reading it.

"Hey," he said softly, leaning against the door. He wasn't sure if he should enter. He knew Bones and knew that sometimes she needed to be given space. But he wasn't about to back off completely. That would just give her reason to run from her feelings. He wasn't about to abandon her, but he wasn't about to get punched in the head either.

"Bones?" He asked, when she didn't reply. He cautiously entered the office and perched on the edge of the couch. Brennan wasn't looking up. He could see the feint tracks of tears down her cheeks.

"Temperance? Look at me baby?" He asked. He didn't touch her. He felt terrible now. He knew he was in the wrong, knew he should tell her everything from the beginning but he hadn't known how. And he didn't want to put her in any more trouble than she was already in. There was some lunatic in a car trying to kill her. She didn't need to worry about that. He would take care of it.

"I need you to leave, Booth." Brennan said softly. She didn't look at him, instead choosing to continue to pretend reading the journal. Booth frowned. Now he knew he was in serious trouble.

"Will you look at me?" He asked again. He needed to see her eyes. If he could see her eyes he could judge just how much trouble he was in.

"I want you to leave me alone Booth." She said, her voice still calm and quiet. He would have rather she raged at him. At least then it was something productive, something physical, some way of her letting out her emotions. This calm scientist that was before him was far scarier than her rage.

"I'm sorry, Temperance." He said sincerely. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Then why would you come here looking like that?" She asked harshly, finally bringing her eyes to his. She seemed angry, but there was disappointment there. And a deep sadness. Booth felt his heart constrict. Now he felt really bad.

"I didn't want to be late for lunch. And I knew that if I went to a hospital you would worry. Besides, where can I get better medical treatment than here?" He gave her his charm smile.

"Don't use your charm smile on me Booth! Do you think that I am so heartless that I could see you beaten and bleeding like that? Is that what you really think?" She gave him such a hopeless look that Booth felt like punching himself. How could he be such an ass?

"Of course I don't think that," he rushed to assure her.

"Some of the hardest times in my life have been seeing you hurt Booth. I'm not so impervious anymore. You saw to that."

"I know, I know. I was wrong. I'm sorry, Bones. I didn't think. I thought that by coming here you would worry less because you could take care of me. I didn't think about how it would upset you. I was stupid. Please, forgive me." He grabbed her hands, bringing them to his lips and kissing them gently. He gazed into her eyes, willing her to forgive him.

Brennan felt her heart soften. She was angry, and felt betrayed. She knew that he was lying to her. She wanted him to tell her the truth. But she was relieved to see his face, smiling and cleaned of blood. The bandage over his stitched was stark white against his tanned skin and she felt relief. She hated that he could make her forgive him so easily. She wanted to rage against him. To push him away. But he had made her believe him when he'd told her, so long ago, that he would never hurt her. That he was going to protect her and her heart. That didn't make it hurt any less.

Booth could see the anger melting from her gaze and he felt relieved. He'd recognised her expression as the one she got before she ran and he felt pleased that he'd diffused the situation. But that didn't stop the niggling guilty feeling he still felt.

"What really happened, Booth?" She asked, quietly. She was watching him carefully. Booth swallowed before giving her a sheepish grin.

"It was stupid, really." He admitted.

"Well getting punched in the face usually is." Brennan agreed, still watching him intently.

"A bout at work turned into a bit of a testosterone fight. We took of the gloves. It was dumb and I cant believe he managed to get some hits in. But you should have seen the state I left the other guy in." He gave her a sheepish grin, hoping she would let it go.

Brennan was quiet for a long time. Her eyes were locked to Booth's and her mind was going a mile a minute. She was processing his lie, knew it was a lie. She was trying to decide the best course of action. She could accept it, and go with Booth's theory that when he didn't tell her what he was doing it was because it was usually in her best interests. Or she could press him further and make him tell her. Or she could push him away. None of those options seemed particularly favourable. Finally she sighed, resigning herself.

"I know you are lying." She told him, before standing and grabbing her coat. Booth watched her before standing and following her out. Despite it all, they were still going to go and eat lunch together. Booth knew that she wasn't going to forget about this and he knew he was going to have to tell her. But he wanted to get Vincent Markham locked up before he did.

**B&B**

It had been three days since that day in the lab. Booth had spent each one of those nights in his own bed, alone. He was sad. He was angry with himself. He couldn't believe that this rift was growing between them because of him. He wanted so badly to talk to Brennan.

He couldn't even say she was pushing him away. Not really. After she'd told him that she knew he was lying she hadn't run, she hadn't even mentioned it again. They'd gone about business as usual. She didn't even seem to be trying to stop their relationship. But Booth couldn't help but notice the sadness in her eyes. And he could feel her distancing herself from him. Her heart was not in it. They'd made love once, in those three days, as opposed to the three times a day they'd been living on. And it hadn't been right. Booth couldn't put his finger on exactly what was wrong. It had been good. God, it had felt good. But it felt like Bones was just going through the motions. The passion wasn't in her eyes anymore. She wasn't as vivacious as she usually was. It worried Booth. They'd never had trouble in that department before.

He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering what he could do. He'd caught Markham that day. He should have felt relieved, should have been happy. But the most concerning thing about it all was that Markham didn't even know who Bones was. He'd had absolutely no idea that she was working with the FBI, or any idea that she was a forensic anthropologist. Hell, he didn't even know what that was! His hit had been completely unplanned. Despite his wrap sheet, he had seen Bones crossing the street and acted on impulse, ploughing her down.

It worried Booth because it made him realise just how little power he had to protect her. He couldn't control some random guy on the road deciding to run her down. He couldn't stop someone with a gun if they wanted to shoot her. He couldn't control anything. And that made him terrified. He didn't want to loose her. He couldn't loose her. And he realised what he had to do to fix this.

He was unlocking her door a mere 30 minutes later. The lights were out but Booth knew where to find her. He quietly moved through the apartment, heading for her bedroom. He could hear her deep breaths as she slept and he smiled. He'd missed her these three days. His arms longed to be wrapped around her.

Moving to the bed he kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head. He slipped under the covers. He didn't touch her, waiting for her to wake and realise his presence. It didn't take long.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" she asked groggily. Booth propped himself up on one arm, watching her lovingly. She was so beautiful, all sleep mussed.

"I want to tell you the truth," he admitted softly. Brennan woke up more then, and watched him with her big blue eyes with interest. Booth then proceeded to explain the whole story, including the bit about getting hit by Markham's son. The stitches in his brow itched and Booth considered it penance. Brennan listened with interest, not responding or reacting until he was finished. Booth looked at her uneasily, waiting for her words of anger. Finally she spoke.

"I knew you were lying. I got the call about the driver." She admitted. She looked guilty at that. Booth's eyes widened with realisation.

"The other morning!" He realised, mentally hitting himself for his ignorance. Of course. She'd been acting funning since then.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"Why didn't you tell me what you were doing?" She countered. Booth felt guilt wash over him. She'd known the whole time and he'd continued to lie to her. He felt rotten.

"I should have, Bones. I'm sorry." He gave her a sincere look, his brown eyes locking to her blue ones. His hand came out to caress her cheek. Brennan sighed and shifted her hand into his touch. Booth smiled, pleased that he seemed forgiven.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked softly. Brennan's eyes opened and she looked at him intently. Finally she nodded. Booth dipped his head and captured her lips with his. She tasted better because it had been days since he'd kissed her properly. Her lips melded to his, their tongues playing. Booth moaned against her, moving over her. Brennan's hands on his shoulders stopped him. He gave her a puzzled look.

"What?" He asked, his hands braced on either side of her.

"I don't want to make love. I'm still upset and I don't think that it would be healthy. You cant lie to me and then expect sex the second you apologise. Its confusing and I need to feel like I can trust you." She said it with brutal honesty. Once again Booth felt like an ass. He quickly rolled off her.

"Can I still hold you?" He asked sincerely. He wanted her to know that he wasn't mad about not having sex. He realised that it wasn't a good idea, and that it wasn't fair on her.

"I think that would be acceptable." She agreed, rolling away from him. Booth shuffled up behind her, spooning her closely. Her body against his felt good. It felt comforting. He'd missed this and he was determined not to mess it up again. He had to stop listening to his heart and start listening to his brain more. There had to be some kind of balance. Every time he listened to one more than the other he got himself into all kinds of trouble. It was frustrating.

He smiled as Brennan settled back against him. He felt her breathing even out as sleep took her over. He loved this woman. He didn't doubt it. So he wasn't sure why he was so gung ho about messing it up. But he was going to make this work. He was going to spend the rest of his life loving her and holding her and being with her. He just had to figure out how he could do that without making her mad when he stepped up to protect her.

**Like I said, short I know. But there will be more. And it is going to go into some seriously fluffy territory. Because I think we need it. Let me know what you think. **


	14. Chapter 14

**The Courage in the Scientist and the Mercy in the Heartbroken Man Chapter Fourteen**

**Oooh such a quick update. You must love me, right? See what reviews do? They get you the goods. Remember that. It's handy to know. Anyway, this is another interlude. There is more fluff on the way. But I am at work and was desperate to get another chapter up. This was in my head. Had to get it out. Fluffville on the way. Prepare yourselves.**

"Dr Brennan? I have a delivery for you."

Bones looked up from the remains she was studying in surprise. The deliveryman was standing at the base of the stairs leading to the platform. And he was holding a bouquet of flowers. Not just any flowers. A bouquet of tulips. She could hear Angela squawking beside her.

"Oh my god! This is too cute!"

"Who are they from?" Brennan asked, removing her gloves and walking across the platform. The delivery guy gave her a winning smile.

"There's a card, m'am. Must be from someone who is aware of just how beautiful you are." His words were drowned out by Angela's hysterical "awww". Brennan rolled her eyes and accepted the flowers from the man.

"Thankyou." She lifted the flowers to her nose, smelling them.

"My pleasure." He grinned before leaving. Brennan heard Angela walk up behind her.

"Well, Bren, at least you know that if things don't work out with Studly you can always have the delivery man."

"Angela, I am not going to date the delivery man." Brennan said, still smiling into the bouquet of flowers. She knew they were from Booth, without looking at the card. No one else would send her tulips.

"I'm just saying. He was not bad on the eyes."

"Hey!" They heard Hodgins' protest from the platform. Angela laughed.

"Of course, _no one _is as good on the eyes as you honey." She teased. Looking back at Brennan she gave her friend a little nudge and a grin. She was happy that Brennan was happy. And she was happy that Booth was the one making her happy. Watching as Brennan took the flowers up to her office, Angela grinned to herself.

Bones opened the small envelope that was attached to the flowers. Sitting at her desk she flipped open the card. Inside was a hand drawn heart with an I and a U. Obviously Booth had taken the time to go the florist to fill the card in himself. There was a small B in the bottom right hand corner. The card was playful and sweet and Brennan found herself grinning. Booth never ceased to make her laugh or surprise her. It was pleasant. Picking up her phone she dialled his number.

"Booth," he greeted.

"Thankyou!" She all but gushed. Brennan wondered where her old self had gone. After about a second's thought she decided she liked the new her better anyway. This self was much happier than the old one.

"You liked them?" Booth felt a grin spread across his lips.

"Of course I did. They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you. Did you read the card?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because I do. Heart you, that is." He chuckled, hearing her laugh.

"I heart you too, Booth." She laughed. Booth's heart swelled with happiness and pride. "Are we meeting for lunch?"

"I want to, but I have a meeting with Hacker."

"Ok." Bones tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She'd been hoping they could get together for a nooner if they had time. She was buzzing for him.

"But I'm going to kidnap you for dinner." She heard Booth say. Her smile spread.

"And what should I wear for this kidnapping?" She asked, her voice dropping a notch. Booth grinned at her seductive tone. He loved this woman so goddamn much!

"You always look gorgeous in anything."

"As flattering as that is, Booth, it is not very helpful. Should I dress formally? Or are we going to the Founding Fathers?"

Booth laughed. Always straight to the heart of it.

"Dress comfortably." He said, leaving it that. Brennan was puzzled. "I have to go. But have a great day! I love you." Booth's voice washed over her, making Brennan smile. She went to ask him to clarify but Booth merely chuckled and hung up.

Staring at her phone in surprise, Brennan couldn't believe he'd hung up on her! Albeit he had said goodbye and that he had to go, but _still. _She was sorely tempted to ring him back but thought better of it. She would see him that evening. She could punish him then. With a grin she headed back to her work.

B&B

Booth had a goofy grin on his face as he hung up the phone. He'd known Bones would like the flowers. And he planned on spoiling her rotten today. It was Friday. She'd forgiven him for being the world's biggest and stupidest jerk. He had plans for the weekend. He was still grinning when Hacker walked in.

"Booth looks like you got some good news." He smiled, pleased to see the agent so happy. He wondered what could be the cause. "Anyone I know?" He asked.

Booth quickly schooled his features, looking up at his boss. He hadn't told Hacker yet. He still had concerns about the safety of his and Bones' partnership if they were outed. He knew Cam was happy and wouldn't split them up. But it was the rules of the Jeffersonian he was worried about. The FBI was very strict about interpersonal relationships. He wasn't about to let some stupid policy ruin his new relationship.

"Yeah, finally got a lead on the Welling case, sir." Booth covered. Hacker gave him a quizzical look, knowing the agent was lying but not calling him on it. Obviously Booth had some new girl and wasn't ready to share the news.

"Right. Well, I wanted to see if you'd heard from Temperance. She was doing an analysis of some remains that were found in the park. I'd hoped to hear about it today."

"I have yet, no. But you know Bones. As soon as she knows anything she'll let you know." Booth kept his voice level. He didn't want Hacker to notice anything unusual.

Unfortunately, because he was trying to act so normally, Andrew Hacker immediately recognised the abnormality. He raised a brow at Booth. It all suddenly clicked into place. He nodded but didn't call him on it. This was information that he needed to process.

"Ok. Well if you hear anything let me know." Hacker told the agent before leaving the room.

Booth gave a sigh of relief glad that was over. He quickly pulled up the web page he'd been browsing. He needed to book some accommodation. And he needed to pick a few things up. He hoped that the weather held. A glance out the window showed him that it was still blue skies. He grinned, a wave of happiness washing over him. This was going to be perfect.

**B&B**

Brennan was finding it hard to concentrate on her work. She was eager for Booth to pick her up. She still didn't know what she was supposed to wear to dinner that night, nor did she know where they were going. But she found herself getting excited none the less. And she was enjoying the naughty little text messages he was sending through. There was no pattern to them. They weren't particularly regular, but they were constant. It seemed as though every time he had a thought about her he would send her a text.

On that thought, her phone vibrated. Picking it up she grinned, thankful she was working in her office.

_I was just thinking about how gorgeous you look in your lab coat _the message read. Brennan smiled.

_You've seen me in it a million times _she replied. She rolled her eyes when her phone vibrated almost immediately. He was quick!

_It's still gorgeous. Are you wearing it right now?_

_Yes. I am at work._

_Are you in your office? _Brennan chuckled at that. She wondered where he was going with this line of questioning.

_Yes. Are you?_

_Yes. Wanna have some fun?_

Brennan's eyebrows rose. This was interesting. She wasn't used to Booth being so playful. Usually he was very prudish. At least, until he was in the bedroom. Then he gave even her a run for her money.

_What did you have in mind?_

_Do what I say? _Brennan could almost hear Booth asking it. She quickly got up and closed her office door. She would want some privacy for this. Sitting back at her desk she picked up her phone. There was another message from Booth.

_Bones?_

_I'm here. What do you want me to do?_

_I want you to imagine that I'm doing this to you._

_Ok._

_Are you sitting at your desk?_

_Yes._

_Good. Spread your legs, baby. I'm between them on my knees. I'm kissing the inside of your thigh._

Brennan gasped, shocked that he would dive right in like that. But she spread her legs, her imagination placing Booth between them, his broad shoulders holding them open. She felt herself getting hot all over and hoped that no body could see into her office.

_Are you imagining me touching you?_

_Yes._

_Good. My tongue is tracing over your thigh, inching closer and closer. My fingers are following it. _

Brennan moaned as her fingers did what he said, imagining it was his fingers, his tongue.

_I'm pushing your skirt out of the way. My tongue tastes you through your panties. You are moaning my name._

Brennan's fingers inched higher, Booth's name slipping from her lips. She caressed her heated flesh, feeling how wet she was. For him.

_I push aside your panties. I can't wait to taste you. My tongue dips in, gathering your juices._

Brennan's legs trembled as she pressed her fingers underneath the fabric of her underwear. She applied pressure to her clit, her body jerking at the contact.

_My tongue is on your clit. Your knees are tight around my head. Does it feel good baby?_

Brennan managed to keep her head about her enough to send a reply.

_God, yes!_

Booth chuckled.

_Good. Now I'm pushing my tongue up inside you. You are so wet baby._

Brennan pressed her fingers into herself, feeling the gathering wetness. She felt so close already. Only Booth had ever had this effect on her and he wasn't even in the room.

_Please, Booth!_

_I'm thrusting it into you. My fingers and tweaking your clit, driving you towards the edge. Are you close?_

_Yes!_

Booth smirked, pleased.

_I thrust my fingers into you. Three of them. I can feel you shuddering around me as I nip at that sweet nubbin of yours. Come for me baby!_

Brennan pinched her clit and felt herself tumble over into ecstasy. She was still shuddering when she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. Looking at it dumbly she tried to regain brain function.

_Bones? You ok?_

She forced her fingers to type.

_Yes. That was…unexpected._

_That good eh? _

Brennan could just hear the smirk in his voice. Even though he was writing. She knew that he was more than pleased with himself.

_It was adequate._

_ADEQUATE! You wait and I will show you ADEQUATE!_

Brennan chuckled at his indignation. If she was honest with herself she would have said amazing. But she didn't want Booth's ego to get any more inflated. There was a knock at her door. Quickly pulling her skirt down she straightened herself.

"Come in." Her voice trembled just a little bit.

"And _what _have you been doing?" Angela asked, barging into the room. Brennan realised that her cheeks must have been flushed. She blushed.

"Nothing, Angela. I am working."

"Working my foot! Something is going on." Angela peered at her friend. Brennan felt her phone vibrate in her hand. She glanced down, her eyes going wide. "Is that Booth?" Angela demanded.

"Angela," Brennan sighed, wishing that her friend would give her a moment.

_You still there?_

Brennan glanced at Angela. The artist rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Answer it. He'll just call you if you don't."

Brennan grinned and quickly texted Booth back.

_Angela just stormed in. I have to go._

Almost immediately Booth replied.

_I hope you weren't doing anything…naughty ;p_

The smiley face made Brennan laugh and when Angela tried to see what the text said she playfully hid the phone.

"Are you sexting with Booth?" Her voice rose an octave.

"I don't know what that means."

"It means that you are having sex with Booth via text."

"Oh. I don't know if you could classify it as sex. Usually the two people have to be in the same room."

"Oh. My. God! You were sexting with Booth!" Angela screeched.

"Angela, please. I do not want the entire lab to hear my business."

"Sorry. Sorry. So you guys are going good then?" Angela perched herself on the edge of the desk, watching her friend intently.

"Yes. We are very good."

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"I'm not sure. Booth is taking me for a surprise dinner tonight."

"Oooh that sounds delicious. I'll bet he has something big in store. That man doesn't do things by halves."

"What do you mean? What could he have in store?" Brennan frowned. Her mind was filled with several possibilities. One stood out more than the others. She hoped Booth wasn't planning on proposing. She didn't know that she was ready for that. And he did have a tendency to push her too fast.

Sensing her friend's unease Angela hastily amended her comment.

"I'm sure he has just planned the most romantic weekend ever for you two. One were you get hot and sticky and naked and stay that way."

"Angela, your interest in my sex life never ceases to amaze me."

"Yeah, well, you aren't the one who is pregnant and cant have that much sex anymore. I have to live vicariously through someone."

Brennan laughed, agreeing with her friend. Angela was definitely showing now. Still, her mind wandered to Booth's plans. Just what did he have in store for her? Her phone vibrated in her hand and Brennan and Angela glanced at it. Angela laughed.

_Can't wait to do that for real tonight._

**Hope you liked :P Just a little bit of office smut. And some sweetness. Because Booth is a sweetie. Love love LOVE! Review and let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

The Courage in the Scientist Chapter Fifteen

**Yes, it's been a very long time and I am a bad, bad, bad person. But now I am back home after 7 months abroad and I have sat myself down to work on all my fanfics. **

**This chapter should make up for the delay; at least I hope it will. Some really fluffy stuff here guys. That's your alert. I thought I should let Booth and Brennan have some fluff and sweetness before I do something really mean to them! Hope you enjoy. They aren't mine and please review!**

Brennan was sitting on her sofa reading an anthropology journal. At least, that's what she appeared to be doing. In actuality she was trying her hardest to stop herself from pacing nervously. She was anxiously awaiting Booth's arrival. He was meant to be picking her up shortly and the anticipation was getting to her. Brennan was keen to know what he had planned – he'd been so cryptic. And she knew Booth. When he set his mind to it he went all out. She only hoped that he wouldn't go too all out.

The journal in her hands was a new one. She'd been waiting on it for some time. One of her articles had been published and she was interested to see it. Of course, any other day Brennan would have happily sat for hours reading over intricate articles but not that night. Finally giving up, she put the journal onto the coffee table and stood up. Running her hands down her jeans she quickly glanced at her outfit.

Booth had said to dress comfortably. But that could mean anything and Brennan was comfortable wearing a variety of clothes. She couldn't very well wear her pyjamas on a date, could she? After far too much consideration for her liking, Brennan had settled on jeans and a soft knitted jumper. At least it looked nice, but was also practical for anything that Booth could have planned. With a sigh, Brennan walked to the kitchen, hoping to find something there that would act as a distraction. It was times like these that she wished she'd let Booth talk her into getting a television.

A swift knock at the door jolted her and with a smile Brennan moved to answer it. That was Booth's knock. Brennan peered through the peep hole, knowing that Booth would chastise her if she didn't. There was no one there. With a frown she unlocked and opened the door. On the floor was a huge bouquet of flowers. Daffodils and daisies and tulips. It was gorgeous. Brennan's face broke into a grin as she picked them up and brought them to her nose. There was a blindfold nestled amongst the flowers with a card that said _put me on. _Brennan furrowed her brow and looked around. Was this a joke? Where was Booth? Despite enjoying the surprise there was a part of her brain, the part that had been chasing criminals for too long, that told her to be wary. This could be a trap.

That was when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Reaching for it she saw a message from Booth.

_They're from me_ it said. Brennan smiled again. He must be watching her from somewhere. She glanced around before putting on the blindfold. She felt a tremor run up her body. This was something she was not used to. Not the putting on a blindfold in the middle of the hallway thing, because obviously that was not a normal occurrence. But the being so willing to trust. This was a big step.

She stood there feeling stupid for several seconds before she felt warm hands on her waist. A soft kiss was placed to her lips.

"Hi." Brennan heard Booth say, his voice like melted chocolate.

"Hi." She smiled. Booth's fingers tickled her sides lightly as he gave her a gentle squeeze. Then he took the flowers from her and placed them inside her apartment. Brennan heard the door close and lock and then Booth was back with her, his hand settling into its spot on her lower back.

"You ready?" He purred.

"What for, exactly? Where are we going Booth?" Brennan couldn't help but ask. After all, it was in her nature to be inquisitive.

"Shh Bones. Just let yourself be surprised."

"But am I dressed appropriately?"

"Bones you are perfect. Always." Booth smiled as he led her down the hall to the elevator. He was surprised that this was going so easily. He hadn't thought Bones would _actually _put the blindfold on. But he wasn't complaining. It meant that his surprise really would be a surprise.

B&B

It was a strange sensation being driven in a car whilst wearing a blindfold. Brennan quickly found herself disoriented as Booth took a series of turns. She wondered if he was purposely driving in circles so as to confuse her. The thought made her chuckle out loud.

"What?" Booth asked, smiling with her. She looked gorgeous. He could never get enough of Bones in anything she wore, but when she looked so casual there was something sensual about it. Maybe it was because it was something he'd rarely seen. At work she was always so dressed up and even when they used to have drinks together she'd be quite formal. Jeans and a jumper were the ultimate in relaxed and Booth loved seeing Bones that way.

"I was just wondering if you were purposely being obtuse in your driving so as to disorient me." Beneath the blindfold Brennan raised her eyebrows questioningly. Booth laughed out loud.

"No, Bones. I'm not that devious. Why? Can't you tell where you are?"

"No. I lost track after we drove past the bakery. And I was only able to discern that because of the smell."

"We'll be there soon, Bones. Just be patient. Besides, you should be more worried about the looks some of the other drivers have been giving me. I'm pretty sure there will be a few reports to the police about a woman being kidnapped by a grinning madman." Booth chuckled.

"Should look like I'm trying to escape the vehicle? Give them a real reason to worry?" Brennan smiled. Booth laughed out loud. He was loving this new playful side to Bones.

"You'll get me arrested!" He scolded playfully. He glanced at her again before returning his eyes to the road. His cargo was far too precious to be hurt in an accident due to reckless driving. Besides, they were getting close. Booth could feel his heart pounding in anticipation. He hoped the Bones would like his surprise. He'd been lucky to get the cabin on such short notice and the weather, whilst turning chilly, had held. This had potential to be a perfect evening.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Brennan asked as Booth took a sharp turn. Booth merely chuckled. "You aren't going to play a trick on me are you?" There was nervousness, hidden underneath her playful tone. Booth risked a longer look at her.

"Bones, you know me. I'm not going to do anything that you won't love." There was cockiness in his voice that let Brennan know he had that smug smirk on his face. She wanted to say something else but the car came to a stop.

There was only the sound of the engine cooling as Booth turned off the ignition. They both sat there in silence for several moments.

"We're here." Booth said, finally. Brennan heard his door open and close and waited anxiously for him to come around to her side. But he didn't. She desperately wanted to take off the blind fold and see where she was, and where Booth had gone. But she was also hyper aware that not only would that upset Booth, it would also spoil the surprise of it all. Despite being out of her comfort zone and not quite knowing what to do, she was enjoying the romanticism of it all, as Booth would say.

Finally her door swung open and she felt Booth's hands on her.

"Sorry about that," he apologised, panting slightly. "I had to make sure everything was ready." His hands guided her out of the car and to the ground. While he locked the car Brennan used her senses to decipher where she was. She was standing on soft grass, which threw her a bit. What restaurant would have grass out front? And there was the smell of trees and fresh air. This led her to determine that they were no longer in DC.

Booth's hand on her lower back jolted her from her thoughts and he began to lead her down a slight hill.

"Easy Bones, just watch your step here." His words were soft, laced with excitement. Booth led her down the short incline and came to a stop. "Right here Bones. Let me take that off." He moved behind her and gently took off the blindfold.

As she regained her sight, Brennan couldn't help but gasp and the beautiful vista. Before her was a glorious winery, curving over the soft rolling hills. She was standing on a tartan picnic rug that was set for a picnic. She looked around in wonder. Booth was standing next to her, watching her expectantly, waiting for her reaction. When she turned to him, a full smile breaking across her face, Booth grinned in relief.

"You like?" He asked, almost shyly. Brennan couldn't respond. She just turned back to the view and took it in once more. Booth took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Brennan's head fell to his shoulder momentarily before she found her tongue and turned to him.

"This is beautiful Booth!" She gushed. Her hands bunched in his jacket and, overwhelmed with the sweetness of the moment, she pulled him to her for a tender kiss. Booth sighed into it and his own hands settled onto Brennan's hips, pressing them together. Their tongues gently entwined, both gasping at the contact. Booth's lips teased Brennan's, her teeth nipped at him, her tongue soothing the gentle bites. They lost themselves in the kiss for several moments.

Pulling back, both gasping, Booth found her eyes.

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered.

"Thank you, for this, Booth." Brennan whispered back. Booth's eyes were taking her in, watching everything. Her cheeks were flushed from the kiss, her eyes glowing with happiness and arousal. Her hair was untamed, his hands having messed it. She was panting slightly, and Booth knew that she could feel his arousal. Damn, but one kiss from her was enough to turn him into a pubescent teenager again.

"How did you do all this?" She asked, finally pulling away and assessing the picnic. There was a selection of fruits, wine, chocolate, finger sandwiches – everything they could possibly need. It looked delicious. A real picnic! Brennan was ecstatic.

Booth let her move away to pop a grape into her mouth. His eyes watched her every move.

"I rang ahead and told them I was planning something special for a special lady. I've rented the cabin for the weekend. Full catering and a fire at night. But I thought you might enjoy eating out here tonight. We can watch the sun go down."

"This is simply amazing Booth. I can't believe you went to all this effort."

"You are more than worth it, Temperance," Booth said sincerely, his eyes burning into hers. They gazed at one another for a moment before Booth looked away. He didn't want things to get too intense just yet. "Have a seat Bones." He said, sitting down himself. Brennan followed suit and quickly nestled herself into the crook of his arm. Booth couldn't help but grin. That grin grew when Bones popped a grape between his lips for him to eat. His eyes closed in bliss.

"Are you happy, Booth?" Brennan asked out of nowhere. Booth's eyes shot open and he looked down at her in surprise. He looked at her for a long moment before answer. In that time Brennan panicked slightly, thinking that he was going to tell he wasn't happy.

"I don't think I've _ever _been as happy as I am right now, Bones." He finally admitted. He'd wanted to give her an honest answer, thinking carefully about what he said. And it was true. He'd been happy before. Ecstatic. When Parker was born it was the happiest moment of his life. Being a father made him happy. But looking at it holistically and over an extended period of time, Booth hadn't been this happy. Being with Bones, _finally, _was what made him happy. Being here with her was amazing. It was a dream. More often than not he was waiting for someone to tell him this wasn't really happening. That it was a coma all over again. But he wanted to believe that he could be this happy and that it _was _real.

"Me too," came her soft admission. Booth smiled, and pulled her to him for a soft kiss before they both turned back to watch the sun set. As the burning orange globe lowered over the horizon they made their way through the food. Booth playfully tried to get Bones to eat a slice of the apple pie, and she finally consented. Booth's triumphant laugh ran out through the hills. When they got to the strawberries they took turns feeding one another, laughing like young lovers the whole time. Before long Booth was lying above Brennan, gazing down at her lovingly.

There were no words spoken as his head dipped to kiss her. Brennan's mouth welcomed him and their tongues melded together passionately. It was a kiss flavoured with strawberries and chocolate and love. Booth's hand came up to cup Brennan's cheek softly as his other moved down her side. Brennan immediately responded, her body arching up off the blanket and towards his hand. She mewled in pleasure.

Booth grinned against her lips, loving how responsive she was.

"Booth!" She growled, pulling his mouth back to her. Booth chuckled into the kiss, his body moving more fully over hers. He found himself settling between her thighs and he propped his weight up on his hands as he kissed her. His arousal was prominent and pressed up against her heat. He couldn't help the small thrusts he made with his hips. Brennan pressed back against him insistently. Her hands were working at his belt buckle. Booth cupped her breast reverently and brought his lips to her neck. Brennan moaned loudly, now moving against him in earnest.

"Please, Booth." She begged, finally popping open the buttons and zipper of his pants. Booth looked up in surprise. He caught her gaze, Brennan's eyes telling him that she wanted him inside her. He'd wanted to take this a little bit slower but found himself unable to deny her.

Pushing back just slightly, Booth allowed Bones to shuffle his pants over his hips. She left them there and her hands went to work on her own pants. That was when Booth stepped in. He gently undid her jeans and slip them down her lean hips. God she was beautiful. Her pants bunched at her ankles, Brennan raised her knees, creating a cradle for Booth to lie in. He fell forward, his lips finding hers and then they both moaned as they became one.

Her heat was scalding him and she was so wet that he felt close to the edge already. But he took his time. His hips set a leisurely pace, slowly rolling against hers. Brennan gasped each time his hip bones put pressure on her clit. Her hands were tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck, were running her nails lightly against his skin, and were holding his face to hers for a lingering kiss. Her knees were tight against his sides, holding him to her. Booth was deep inside her, pulsing, and Brennan's walls trembled around him. She was close.

Booth pulled back enough to place the gentlest of kisses on the end of her nose. Brennan's eyes fluttered open and she gaze at him.

"I love you," he told her, his voice thick with emotion. Around them the sound of the wind picking up whistled through the vines. At his admission, Booth felt Brennan begin to fall apart in his arms. She shuddered against him as her orgasm tore through her. Her knees shook against him, her walls clamping down around him, her wetness sucking him. Booth gasped and felt himself fall over the precipice.

They remained that way, locked together, for some time. The air had begun to chill as darkness closed in around them, and Booth felt Brennan shiver against him. Not the good kind of shiver, either. He slowly pulled out of her and righted her jeans. Brennan was watching him, her eyes wide and loving.

"You're getting cold," Booth said, as if to himself. "Let me take you to the cabin." He pulled his own pants up, tucking himself away, and stood. Reaching out a hand he helped Brennan to her feet and couldn't help the male pride he felt when he saw her legs trembling a bit. Deciding to leave the picnic things where they were, he led her up the hill towards the cabin. There was smoke coming from the chimney, letting him know that the fire had already been lit. Despite the amazingness of making love to Temperance outside, overlooking a beautiful vineyard, Booth was looking forward to what he had planned for the rest of the evening.


	16. Chapter 16

The Courage in the Scientist Chapter Sixteen

**So Booth and Brennan are spending some quality time in a quiet little cabin in the woods. Pointless fluff and smut. Enjoy it. Because we never get enough of it when it comes to Booth and Brennan! NC 17 stuff. They aren't mine. Read and Review!**

Temperance sighed as she snuggled deeper into the soft down quilt. The large four-poster bed was divine and she was enjoying its softness as she waited for Booth to return. He'd brought her to the cabin and thoroughly ravaged her before leaving her comfortably in the bed to make them a late dinner.

Brennan smiled as she watched Booth cooking in the kitchenette. The muscles in his bare backside rippled as he cooked something on the griddle. He hissed as some oil splattered against his bare skin.

"Everything alright?" Bones called from the bed. Booth glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Fine. You've worn me out. My reflexes aren't as fast." He gave her his charm smile, belaying his words. He was more than happy to have been worn out by Bones.

"What are you making?" Brennan made a move to climb out of the bed.

"Stay where you are, woman!" Booth mock growled. "You'll find out in a minute." He flipped the pan over and poured the contents onto a plate. Chucking the spatula into the sink he picked up the plate, a fork and made his way over to the bed. He climbed up next to Brennan, completely unabashed by his nudity. Brennan admired that about Booth. He had a confidence that she'd rarely seen in a man before. He was arrogant with it. He was simply comfortable in his own skin. It aroused her to no end.

"Here," Booth spoke, shaking her from her reverie. He held out a fork laden with omelette for her to eat. Brennan allowed Booth to feed her, something she usually detested. The omelette was delicious.

"Booth," Brennan moaned in pleasure. God he could cook!

"It's good?" Booth gave her a half smile.

"You know it is," she chided. Her hand rested on his bare chest and she kissed him, tasting the omelette on his lips.

"Mmmm. Tastes better on you." He purred, deepening the kiss. His hands trailed her sides, stroking the soft flesh. Brennan trembled against him. His fingers tweaked her nipples playfully as Brennan's trailed across his stomach and lower. "I'd love to baby, but you really have worn me out." He chuckled.

"I understand Booth. It is a physical limitation of men to –" Booth cut her off with a kiss.

"Just because I cant, doesn't mean you cant." He smirked, pushing her over onto her back. He moved over her, kissing her passionately, his tongue duelling with hers. His hands worked their way down her body until his fingers were buried in her dripping depths. Brennan's hips rose off the bed as she gasped, pulling Booth to her. Her legs parted, allowing him better access. Booth took advantage of it and tweaked her clit. Brennan's moan of pleasure went straight through him and he growled as he moved down her body.

Brennan managed to open her eyes long enough to see Booth's dark, tousled head dip between her thighs. She tensed, eyes squeezing shut, waiting to feel his tongue on her. And she waited. Popping open an eye she glared at him. Booth was watching her with interest. He gave her a smirk.

"You wanted something?" He asked innocently.

"Yes." She said, her voice breathy.

"What would you like, Bones?"

"Touch me, Booth!"

"What would you like me to touch you with?"

"Your tongue!" She groaned, her head falling back on the pillow. Taking pity on her, Booth ran his tongue across her thigh. Brennan trembled beneath him, her thighs falling open further. Booth growled his appreciation. His tongue sought out her clit and he tasted her, his fingers spreading her lips apart for his probing tongue. Brennan's hand tangled in his hair, holding his mouth to her. Booth obliged, pushing his tongue inside. He relished her sweet taste, the feel of her thighs tightening around his ears, her hands tangling painfully in his hair. He brought her to a shuddering release, moaning as she came into his mouth, crying out his name.

Later they lay there, tangled in the sheets, Brennan pillowed against Booth's chest.

"This is nice." She murmured.

"Hmmm?" Booth was half asleep, basking in the glow of being with Brennan. Lately this was all he could think of. Any time spent away from her was almost painful. Having this weekend together – this was something special and he didn't want to waste a minute of it.

"I said that this was nice. Being here. Being away from work. Relaxing." She smiled against his chest. Booth found a grin spreading across his lips.

"Yeah, it is nice." He held her tighter. He felt Bones sigh against him. "What's wrong?" He pulled back enough to look at her.

"Nothing." She averted her gaze.

"Bones," he tilted her chin so he could catch her brilliant blue eyes with his.

"I just…I was worried about coming here this weekend." She admitted softly.

"Why?"

"I thought that you might do something…that was too much."

"Like propose?" Booth smiled, knowing that he'd caught her game.

"Yes."

"Temperance," he stroked her cheek. "I'm not going to propose to you." Brennan couldn't help her surprised expression. Booth chuckled. "Don't think I don't want to be married to you. I do. But I know how you feel about it. And it's too soon. I want to enjoy us how we are right now. I'm not ready to take it further just yet."

Bones was surprised by this, but she appreciated his honesty. When she thought about it, it was obvious that Booth would be hesitant to propose to anyone again so soon. After being shut down by Hannah, not to mention having Brennan reject him. He must be terrified that she would turn him down again. Her hand caressed his chest.

"Thank you Booth." Her words were soft but Booth heard them.

"What for?"

"For understanding. I'm not ready either." She kissed him, just over his heart. Booth's fingers played with her hair. He breathed in her scent.

"I almost don't want to go back, you know?"

"To the FBI?" For once Bones knew exactly what he meant.

"Yeah. Sometimes I'd love to have life just like this. Peaceful. I'd love to own a cabin like this, and have Parker here and be able to fish and just be happy. I want to be able to make love to you all day and night and not have to worry about murderers and criminals and bones and cases. Sometimes I just want it to stop."

"I sometimes think like that too, Booth."

"You do?"

"Recently. Since…us. I've wondered what it would be like. But I would miss my work. I would miss having a purpose, of going somewhere everyday, of knowing that I was making a difference."

"Yeah, I would too. I guess it's just a dream."

"But you could have it Booth. And work. Why don't you look into getting a cabin? Or building one. You are more than adequate at constructing things."

"I don't know, Bones. I was thinking that we'd move in together and try it out before I built us a home." He gave her a grin, letting her know he was at least half joking.

"Are you asking me to move in with you Booth?" She propped herself up on her elbows to look at him better.

"I hadn't really planned it. I mean, this weekend wasn't about me asking you to move in. I honestly set this up so we could have some time together. But yeah, I guess I do want us to live together. At my place. Or yours. Or somewhere new. I'd like you to think about it." His body was tense, waiting for her reply.

"I will, Booth. But I don't want to make the decision right now. I don't feel that I can be objective while laying in bed naked with you. We need to see if our lives can work living together."

"I get it, Bones."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I make it impossible to think straight when I'm naked and all sexy." He grinned. Brennan slapped his chest playfully.

"I love you, Booth." She smiled. Booth grinned, kissing her gently.

"I love you too. And I would very much like to make love to you now." He nipped at her lips.

"You feel up to it now, do you?" Brennan cocked an eyebrow, looking him over appreciatively, her eyes lingering on his straining erection.

And Booth proceeded to show her just how up for it he was.

**A bit of a short one, but I thought it was nice and fluffy to make up for it. Next chapter will see Booth and Brennan back at work and a new case coming their way. Stayed tuned!**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Courage in the Scientist and the Mercy in the Heartbroken Man Chapter Seventeen**

**Ok, so we left off with Booth and Bones having a lovely weekend away. Now they are back at work and it is cases a go-go! I couldn't remember if I'd had Angela have the baby yet or not so I've decided that she is still preggers. Also, Booth and Brennan are still looking at moving in together, which was funny because that's what happened in the first ep of the season yay! They aren't mine, but boy do I wish they were. Remember to review and make my day. Hopefully your words of praise, suggestions or just happy noises can help me stay motivated to write. I want to keep this story going, because it's far from being over. But yeah, sometimes I feel like I'd be better off ending it. Let me know what you think! **

"The victim is in a severe state of decomposition. From the samples the crime scene guys dropped off its apparent that the body had been left at the location for between 2-3 months. Putrefaction of the epidermis suggests that insect activity was high. Also, there's the missing hands and face. Dr Brennan?" Jack Hodgins gave the anthropologist a long look. She appeared to be miles away.

"Dr Brennan? Did you hear me?" He waved the files in front of her slightly. Temperance Brennan jumped a little, coming back to her office. She looked up, startled and surprised to see Hodgins standing in front of her desk.

"Dr Hodgins? Can I help you?" She closed the property section of the newspaper and gave him her full attention.

"You didn't hear a thing I said, did you?" Hodgins asked with a smile. He knew something was going on between Dr Brennan and Agent Booth. Man, the whole lab knew. But until the two of them announced it officially no one wanted to say anything. But seeing Dr Brennan like this, completely zoning at work while reading the real estate guide was a bit of a shock. Were the two of them so serious that they were moving in together? Just _when _were they going to come out to their friends? It was getting ridiculous. Maybe they thought that everyone already knew. Maybe he'd say something.

"I apologise Dr Hodgins, I was distracted. What were you saying?"

"Your apartment not working out for you, Dr Brennan?" He asked with a smirk. Bones' eyes widened in confusion before she noticed him gesturing towards the paper.

"Oh, I was just interested to see what the market was like at the moment." She brushed his comment off lightly.

"Thinking about investment properties?" Hodgins liked making her squirm. It was mean, but fun. The great anthropologist, who was always so open about others' relationships, was keeping hers hidden.

"Possibly," she said vaguely. Hodgins took that as a hint that she wasn't going to elaborate. He nodded once.

"Well, if you want any advice feel free to ask me. I've got a few investment properties and know what it's like to get into the market."

"Thankyou Dr Hodgins. I may take you up on your offer, however, at the moment I really am just getting an idea for it. Now what were you saying about the remains?"

Hodgins smiled and repeated the information he had. Dr Brennan nodded.

"And you say that the FBI delivered the remains just now, along with the samples?"

"Yeah, it was strange. Usually they get us to come out on the scene to check it out but this time they just brought it in."

"It's funny that Booth would not call to let us know that remains were coming in. Is he down in the lab?" Despite being excited to see Booth, it being a whole 6 hours since they'd woken up together, Brennan kept the enthusiasm from her voice. She was here to work, and she was professional. Also, they hadn't yet decided to let their friends know about the change in their relationship. She didn't want to start more gossip.

"No, he didn't come in with the body. But Director Hacker came in. He didn't say much. Just that it was a high priority, confidentiality protocol, the usual FBI hijinks."

"Andrew is here?"

"He left with the other FBI guys."

"Why wouldn't he come and speak to me?" Brennan was thinking out loud now. Things were getting stranger and stranger. Why would the FBI deliver a body without first having the Jeffersonian squints go and see the crime scene? Why wasn't she called in to assess the body before it was moved? Why was there such a shortage on information? Where was Booth?

"Was there any information left about the location where the body was found?" She reached for the files. Hodgins passed them over happily. Anything that was red flagged by the FBI meant bad news, and despite his controversial past, Hodgins was a family man now. He wanted to make sure that nothing came between him and Angela and their soon to be born baby.

"No. The files show some coordinates but Hacker said that all we needed to know was the terrain. Wherever this body was found, they don't want us to know." A sly smile spread across his face. "Conspiracy!" He grinned.

"What's a conspiracy?" Angela's voice sounded from the doorway. She moved into the room, her rounded belly leading the way.

"Dr Hodgins believes that the new remains in the lab are part of an FBI cover up."

"Again? Sweetie, what have we talked about?" Angela gave her husband a loving smile and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I call them as I see them." Hodgins put up his hands in defence.

"I will admit that the FBI's movements on this case are quite suspicious." Brennan continued flicking through the files.

"What does Booth say?" Angela asked, moving next to Brennan. She read the files over her shoulder.

"I haven't spoken to him. Booth didn't bring this case in."

"What? Why not? Isn't he supposed to be the FBI liaison to the Jeffersonian?" Angela looked to Hodgins who just shrugged.

"These coordinates, did you look them up?" Brennan also turned her gaze to Hodgins. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"Jack!" Angela slapped him playfully.

"I'm going to inspect the location." Brennan said with determination.

"Bren, honey, maybe you should talk to Booth first. I mean, there has to be a reason why the FBI didn't tell us, or ask you to be there when they moved the body. And why isn't Booth here? I think you should call him."

"I am a highly trained Forensic Anthropologist, Angela. In order for me to do my job and properly assess these remains, I need to have a clear understanding of where they were found. Hodgins, I would like you to get me the directions to the location." With that Brennan left her office to collect a location kit. She was determined to get to the bottom of this. She was not intentionally bypassing Booth but she was intrigued by the case. She simply didn't think about it.

Watching Brennan move about the lab Angela rested her hands on her extended belly. She felt the baby kick. She was worried. Brennan running off and doing the vigilante thing was never a good thing. And where was Booth?

"Do you think someone should go with her?" She asked Hodgins. The scientist rested his hands over hers on the baby.

"Do you think she'd let anyone come with her?"

"I guess… but I'm worried about her."

"Its Dr B, Angie. She'll be alright."

"I have a bad feeling, though."

"I think I know someone we can call." Hodgins gave her a comforting smile and they watched Brennan leave the lab.

B&B

Bones double checked the slip of paper with Hodgins' written directions. Could this really be the right place? She looked up at the looming mansion before her. It was Senator Hutchinson's summer home. Even she knew that he had ties with the FBI. His son held a relatively prestigious position at the Bureau and the Senator was in talks to fund a new elite training program at QUANTICO. A body found on the premises of such a high powered senator was certainly going to be big news. No wonder Andrew was trying to keep this under the radar.

Picking up the heavy kit, Brennan made her way up to the gate. She wasn't sure if she should ring. Chances were, if there was a cover up then the Senator wasn't going to welcome her in with open arms. She was saved from hard decisions when she found that a smaller gate alongside the larger, more formidable ones, was ajar. Quickly entering, Bones tried not to think the word "trespassing". She had a feeling that Booth would be livid if he knew what she was doing.

A scan of the expansive front lawn helped her direct herself towards where the body was found. Hodgins had said soil, rocks and water. That meant a near a rockery or pond. Following the sloping lawns she saw a heavily foliaged area. Making a bee line, Bones was rewarded with an area lightly covered with rocks. There was a small stream running through the area and plenty of low lying plants. Carefully inspecting the area she found signs of recently disturbed earth. Squatting down she sifted through the soil. Even at a glance, it was evident that the body in the lab had been lying in soil very similar to this. She was more convinced that this was definitely the location the body had come from.

A further examination of the surrounding area proved that the FBI had been very thorough. There was hardly any signs of a disturbance. And they seemingly had gotten all of the evidence. Just as she was about to stand and pack up her things, Bones caught sight of something hanging on a frond of one of the ferns. It had only caught her attention because the tarnished silver had caught the sun. Reaching out to grab it she was stopped by a voice behind her.

"What are you doing?"

Turning in surprise, Bones lost her balance and landed on her backside in the dirt.

"You alright Bones?" Booth asked, reaching forward for her hand. Helping her to her feet, he tried to push aside his concern for her. He was angry.

"I'm fine. You startled me!" She gave him an accusatory glare.

"What are you doing here, Bones?" Booth hissed. He glanced furtively over his shoulder. You are going to get into _big _trouble if you get caught here."

"I came to inspect the crime scene, Booth." She couldn't understand several things. First and foremost was his anger at her. This was her job. Of course she would come to the crime scene. But she was also unsure as to how Booth had known she'd be here. As if reading her thoughts, Booth spoke.

"Angela and Hodgins called me. Said you taken off to solve the case on your own. They were worried. Bones this is a _restricted _case! You only need to know what the FBI tells you!" His voice was still low, and it was clear that he was worried about being found out.

"I'm sorry Booth. But I cannot properly discern cause of death if I don't have all of the details. The FBI should know that. And why didn't you inform me of the case?"

"I didn't know about it, ok? Hacker bypassed me." He rubbed the back of his head in frustration.

"Why would Andrew do that?"

"I really wish you wouldn't call him Andrew." Booth sighed, unable to hide his jealousy that Bones had dated his boss once upon a time.

"There is something the FBI is trying to hide about this case, Booth. And look where we are," she gestured to the property surrounding them. "This is a Senator's home. No wonder the FBI wants to keep it quiet."

"Bones, you don't know what's going on. You always said not to jump to conclusions. And if the FBI wants to keep this one quiet, I think you should. Just get the case over and done with." He gave her a pleading look.

"Booth, do you know more than you are letting on?"

"I don't know anything about the case. I'm just telling you that the FBI doesn't muck around. I don't want anything to happen to you. Don't give them a reason to-"

"A reason to what?" Bones interrupted.

"A reason to stop you working on cases. I'm not supposed to be here. _You're _not supposed to be here. If we get caught…" He let it go unsaid.

"Look what I found." Bones crouched down to retrieve the object from the fern. It turned out to be a locket. Holding it up for Booth to see she gave him a triumphant smirk. "The FBI missed this."

"What is it?" Booth crouched down beside her to take a closer look.

"It appears to be a locket of some sort. There may be particulars on it, or a print. I will take it back to the lab for Hodgins." Opening a baggy she placed it inside.

"Ok, you've got your evidence. Can we go now?" Booth was edgy and clearly ready to leave. Brennan nodded and stood. She grabbed the kit. Booth, relieved to see that she was no longer arguing, started a quick path back towards the gate. He ushered Bones out, glancing back over his shoulder at the property. Man, to have the money to live in a place like that! But even with all that money they couldn't avoid murder.

"And what do you two think you're doing?"

Booth turned quickly, smacking into Bones. He looked up, and _up, _to see a very large, very angry security guard.

Oh boy!

**Oh dear! What's going to happen to our favourite couple? I know, no smut. But there has to be at least **_**one **_**chapter without nookie or you'll get sick of it. And besides, I thought that I might bring a bit of plot in there for a little bit. Don't worry. There will be plenty more smut to come. Let me know what you think. I can never get enough of your reviews and now that the season has started up I'm pretty certain I'll feel more motivated to write again. Review, review, review!**


End file.
